The Nanny
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Olicity fiction. AU : Felicity est une femme d'affaires hyper active et débordée, quand elle se met à la recherche d'une nounou pour son fils, elle ne s'attends pas à tomber sur Oliver...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont** **déposé un commentaire sur mon dernier OS Olicity, en particulier aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre.**

 **Me voici de retour comme annoncé pour une nouvelle fiction Olicity. Elle est complètement écrite et fait 11 chapitres qui seront postés comme à mon habitude plusieurs fois par semaine. Je ne vous dit rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir ce 1er chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **J'embrasse bien fort ma complice et jumelle qui m'a une fois de plus suivit sur cette nouvelle fiction. Shinobu24, merci pour tout.**

* * *

« Bon c'était la dernière. »

Felicity était dépitée, cela faisait trois heures qu'elle faisait passer des entretiens afin de trouver une nounou pour son fils. Sa mère avait décidé de reprendre le cours de sa vie et avait quitté la ville avec Quentin. Ce dernier venait de prendre sa retraite de la police de Starling City et il aspirait à voir du pays.

Il avait donc acheté un camping car et avait proposé à Donna de partir à l'aventure et de profiter de leurs dernières bonnes années. Felicity avait encouragé sa mère à accepter et à vivre enfin pour elle. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait mis entre parenthèses sa vie pour s'occuper de son petit fils, elle avait le droit maintenant de penser un peu à elle.

Seulement avec son départ se posait un problème. Un énorme problème. La garde de son fils de huit ans. Donna s'était occupée de lui depuis pratiquement sa naissance et c'était encore plus vrai depuis que Felicity avait vu sa société décoller et qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps au bureau, rentrant tard le soir et ne le voyant pas beaucoup.

Felicity avait monté à peine sortie du MIT, sa société de programme informatique qui avait vivoté durant un moment mais cela lui permettait de payer les factures. Et puis un jour elle avait trouvé l'idée parfaite, celle qui avait fait d'elle en à peine trois ans la chef d'entreprise la plus en vue de sa génération. Sa société avait été cotée en bourse et depuis c'était une vie remplie de réunions, de déplacements, de dossiers urgents à lire, de mails à rédiger…..elle aimait cette vie, elle avait travaillé dur pour y arriver, mais cela avait aussi un prix à payer.

Elle voyait moins son fils et voulait donc le confier à une personne en qui elle aurait toute confiance. Et sa mère remplissait bien évidemment parfaitement ce rôle. Mais elle devait la remplacer et toutes les personnes qu'elle venait de voir ne lui inspirait aucunement confiance.

« Ouais…. » Répondit Tommy dépité lui aussi. « Ceci dit la seconde était pas mal. » Tenta-t-il doucement. Felicity le regarda en lui lançant un regard encore plus dépité.

« Tu rigoles ?! Elle était plus intéressée par te montrer ses atouts plutôt que par les questions que je lui posais. » Tommy rigola et fit un geste de la main comme si cela n'était qu'un détail.

« Peut-être mais tu as vu le spécimen quand même…. » Dit-il d'un air sérieux. « Je suis beau, jeune et riche….tout ce qu'il faut pour contenter une femme. » Felicity éclata de rire.

« Non tout ce qu'il faut pour attirer des vipères qui te laisseront tomber au moindre problème. » Répliqua Felicity sérieusement. « Bon de toute façon aucune fille ne correspond à ce que je cherche….et ça c'est un problème. » Elle jeta un œil du côté de Tommy qui s'était levé et qui jetait un dernier coup d'œil aux CV qu'ils avaient eu sous les yeux.

« Éventuellement celle là. » Dit-il en lui tendant une fiche. « Quoi Fel ?! Tu veux une nounou pour Jamie..en voilà une. »

« Oui une nounou pas une bimbo qui passera son temps à se pomponner ! » Répliqua Felicity en froissant la feuille. « Je…je vais encore me débrouiller un moment le temps de trouver la perle rare. »

Tommy reprit son sérieux en voyant Felicity perdue. Il savait que c'était dur pour elle depuis le départ de sa mère, elle affrontait tout et il savait qu'elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Il fallait qu'elle ait une aide pour s'occuper de Jamie et du quotidien de la maison, elle ne pouvait pas tout gérer seule.

« Je suis désolé Felicity. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en lui entourant les épaules. « On va trouver celle qui t'aidera….je vais aller voir la directrice de l'agence et lui demander de peaufiner un peu plus ses recherches. » Felicity hocha la tête en lui faisant un sourire pour le remercier.

« Merci Tommy que ferais-je sans toi ? » Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Il haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire ironique.

« Tu serais perdue. » Il éclata de rire ce qui lui valut une tape sur son torse de la part de la blonde. « Hey….tu m'as fait mal et je…. » Ils furent interrompus par un coup porté à la porte. « Oui….. »

« Bonjour…j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour l'entretien pour le poste de nounou. » Felicity et Tommy se regardèrent surpris. La personne devant eux ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'ils attendaient d'une nounou.

####

Oliver pestait contre sa voiture. En panne ! Elle était en panne juste le jour et au moment où il ne le fallait pas ! Il avait dû la laisser sur le bas côté, prendre le bus qui passait pas loin de chez lui et finir de traverser la ville en courant. C'est complètement épuisé et surtout très en retard qu'il se présenta à l'agence d'intérim qui l'avait appelé.

Il était à Starling depuis un peu moins de six mois et avait un besoin désespéré de travailler. Ses économies avaient fondu et ce n'est pas avec les quelques petits boulots qu'il avait trouvé qu'il pouvait espérer déménager et quitter les Glades. C'était le seul quartier de la ville qui était dans ses moyens quand il avait mis le pied en ville, et il avait vite compris pourquoi. C'était un quartier mal famé et dangereux, remplit de trafics en tous genres et de petits caïds qui voulaient faire leurs lois.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il devait se loger et n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Il avait donc pris le premier appartement potable et ne rêvait depuis que d'en partir le plus vite possible. Seulement pour ça il lui fallait un boulot stable et bien payé, et ce que l'agence d'intérim lui proposait était tout ça.

Il arriva en sueur et le souffle court devant l'immeuble où il avait rendez-vous. Il passa par les toilettes pour essayer de se rendre un peu plus présentable, et grimpa au second étage ou avait lieu les entretiens. Il s'avança vers la salle et il entendit la voix d'un homme et d'une femme. Certainement les parents de l'enfant qui cherchait une nourrice. Il souffla pour se donner du courage et frappa à la porte entre ouverte.

Il surprit le regard des parents ne s'attendant certainement pas à se trouver face à un homme pour ce poste généralement destiné à la gente féminine.

« Excusez mon retard mais ma voiture est tombée en panne et ensuite…..je suis désolé. » Dit-il nerveusement en passant une main sur sa nuque. Il fit un pas dans la salle et les parents face à lui n'avaient toujours pas dit un mot. « Il est trop tard c'est ça….vous avez déjà attribué le poste…tant pis, merci. » Dit Oliver comprenant qu'il venait peut-être de louper un bon job.

Il allait faire demi tour quand il entendit des murmures dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit les parents en discuter un peu vivement.

« Écoute on a pas le choix. » Disait l'homme tout bas.

« C'est hors de question ! » Répondait la femme durement. « Je ne veux pas d'un homme….. »

« Mais tu n'as personne d'autre. » Chuchotait toujours l'homme. « Et puis au pire il ne correspond pas. » Finit par dire le brun face à lui. Il se retourna vers Oliver et lui fit un énorme sourire. « Le poste est toujours libre Monsieur….. »

« ...Queen. » Répondit vivement Oliver en tendant sa main. « Mais appelez-moi Oliver par pitié. » Dit-il en rigolant. Tommy saisit la main tendue et rigola.

« Bonjour Oliver, je m'appelle Tommy et je vous présente Felicity. » Oliver se tourna vers la blonde et lui fit un énorme sourire. Il lui tendit également la main.

« Enchanté Felicity. » Cette dernière lui serra la main à son tour et lui fit un sourire crispé. Il comprit à son attitude qu'elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour lui confier son enfant. Les choses étaient mal engagées. Tommy lui fit signe de prendre place sur le siège pas loin et tous les trois s'installèrent pour débuter l'entretien.

« Très bien….Oliver….je ne vous cache pas que nous sommes surpris. » Commenca Tommy en le détaillant. Le silence se fit et il donna un coup de coude à Felicity afin qu'elle sorte de son mutisme et qu'elle mène l'entretien. Cela eut pour effet de la réveiller un peu.

« Ou…oui…désolée. » Dit-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Oui…ce n'est pas commun de chercher une nounou et de tomber sur un homme. » Dit-elle nerveusement mais où Oliver s'était pointer une pointe d'ironie. « Alors racontez-nous un peu votre parcours Oliver. »

« Ok je….je suis nouveau en ville et je cherche activement du travail. J'ai fait plusieurs petits boulots mais je cherche un emploi stable….pour changer de quartier. » Il expliqua alors qu'il habitait les Glades et à voir la réaction des deux en face de lui, ils connaissaient eux aussi la réputation de cet endroit. « Je…j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail et je sais que je n'ai pas le profil type de la nounou mais je vous assure que je sais m'occuper d'un enfant….je me suis occupé de ma petite sœur et je suis patient et dévoué….. »

Felicity l'écoutait se vendre et devait admettre qu'il était touchant et qu'elle le sentait sincère dans son discours. Il n'avait pas eu un parcours facile et elle devait aussi admettre qu'il inspirait confiance. Seulement il avait un énorme défaut et pas des moindres, il n'avait pas le profil type de la nounou.

Quand elle avait imaginé trouver une personne pour s'occuper de son fils, elle avait pensé trouver une femme d'un certain âge qui lui serait dévouée, un peu comme sa mère. Mais pas à tout ce qui avait défilé devant ses yeux et encore moins à se retrouver devant un homme.

« Felicity… ? » Tommy la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle tourna son regard vers son ami un peu gênée. « Qu'en penses-tu ? » Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand ne comprenant pas sur quoi elle devait donner son avis.

« Pardon mais je….j'étais ailleurs. » Elle fixa Oliver et ensuite Tommy. Ce dernier cacha un petit sourire moqueur et dit sur un ton remplit d'ironie. « Oliver me semble le candidat idéal pour Jamie…..on devrait lui laisser sa chance tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle ouvrit sa bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, bien trop surprise par cette éventualité. Elle regarda Tommy dans les yeux et pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment sérieux et ne se moquait pas d'elle. Elle tenta de rassembler ses idées et d'un coup retrouva sa voix.

« Excusez-nous Oliver. » Elle se leva et tira par la main Tommy qui se leva à son tour protestant de sa façon de faire. Elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin et se retourna furieuse vers lui. « Non mais t'es dingue ?! Je ne peux pas l'engager ! » Dit-elle d'une voix basse mais en colère.

« Mais pourquoi ?! Il est parfait ce type…t'as écouté au moins son parcours ou tu étais trop occupée à l'admirer. » Rigola Tommy taquin. Elle lui donna une tape sur son torse.

« Tommy je suis sérieuse ! » Râla-t-elle. « Il est parfait tu as raison mais c'est un homme ! »

« Et alors ?! C'était pas précisé dans l'annonce que tu ne cherchais que des nounous en jupe ! » Felicity leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement, il le faisait exprès sans aucun doute. « Fel…..écoute, je sais qu'il n'a pas le profil type….mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un rapidement sinon tu vas nous faire une déprime…tu es débordée au bureau et chez toi….et ce type est _la_ solution miracle. » Dit Tommy en jetant un œil vers Oliver qui attendait nerveusement leur réponse.

« Tu oublies que la nounou doit vivre chez moi et je ne me vois pas partager ma maison avec un homme que je ne connais pas ! » Dit-elle certaine que son argument ferait mouche. Tommy éclata de rire.

« Tu as une maison d'invité dans le jardin, se sera parfait pour lui….et puis tu le verras à peine…..tu auras toujours ton intimité avec Jamie…..allez Felicity tu sais que j'ai raison. » Plaida Tommy en posant ses mains sur ses épaules voulant la détendre. Elle fixa un instant son ami et savait qu'elle allait capituler, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle avait besoin d'aide très vite, les prochaines semaines au bureau seraient un enfer et elle ne se voyait pas en plus gèrer son fils.

« Ok….on fait un essai. » Dit-elle en soupirant. Tommy se retint de sauter de joie et se tourna vers Oliver avec un immense sourire.

« Vous êtes embauché ! » Dit-il heureux en s'approchant de lui.

« Non…en essai. » Rectifia-t-elle en le suivant. « Je…désolé Oliver mais je….je veux être certaine que Jamie s'entendra bien avec vous….on part donc sur un essai de trois mois et ensuite on voit si vous voulez rester et si Jamie….. »

« Je comprends ne vous inquiétez pas. » La rassura Oliver, c'était déjà un bon début et surtout le début de la fin de la galère pour lui. Ce travail bien payé allait lui permettre de mettre de l'argent de côté et de pouvoir déménager plus vite que prévu, voir même de faire venir sa sœur en ville.

« Ok…..bon comme tout le monde semble d'accord….c'est officiel, Oliver bienvenu dans notre famille de dingue. » Dit Tommy en éclatant de rire. Il jeta un œil vers Felicity qui leva les yeux au ciel mais qui éclata de rire à son tour en secouant la tête.

« Merci beaucoup de me faire confiance. » Dit Oliver en rigolant à son tour, il regarda tour à tour Tommy et Felicity. « Merci à tous les deux. » Felicity lui fit un léger signe de tête et Tommy balaya le tout d'un geste de la main comme si ce n'était rien.

####

Quand Oliver passa la porte de son studio, il avait le cœur un peu plus léger et c'est plein d'entrain qu'il commença à emballer ses affaires. Non seulement il avait trouvé un travail mais en plus il était logé, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait rendez-vous le lendemain dans un des quartiers les plus huppés de Starling City, il avait eu du mal à croire à sa chance quand Felicity lui avait donné l'adresse.

Il avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas forcément d'accord avec le choix de son mari, mais qu'elle avait quand même accepté de l'aider et de lui donner sa chance, le test ultime restant Jamie. Felicity lui avait expliqué que son fils avait huit ans et qu'il était plutôt hyperactif. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'épuiserait pas au bout d'une journée avait-elle plaisanté.

Il l'avait une nouvelle fois rassuré en lui expliquant qu'il connaissait bien les enfants et que niveau garçon il était plutôt bien placé pour distraire Jamie, voir même pour lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses. Elle avait semblé rassuré et ils s'étaient quittés en bas de l'immeuble de l'agence d'intérim.

Il finit plus vite que prévu d'emballer ses affaires et s'occupa d'essayer de réparer sa voiture. Finalement c'était juste la batterie qui était défectueuse et tout fut rétabli en peu de temps. Il fut soulagé de ne pas à avoir transporter ses affaires dans le bus. Il rentra pour la dernière fois dans son meublé, fila sous la douche et dîna devant sa télé.

Felicity finissait de préparer le repas, ou plutôt elle finissait de faire réchauffer ce qu'elle avait acheté chez le traiteur. Elle n'avait jamais su cuisiner et pour être honnête cela ne l'intéressait pas, voir même l'ennuyait profondément. Elle repensa à cette journée pour le moins surprenante, elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver un profil de nounou si différent de ce qu'elle cherchait.

Mais à bien y réfléchir elle se dit que c'était peut-être une bonne chose pour son fils. Jamie grandissait et avait besoin d'une présence masculine un peu plus souvent que ce que Tommy pouvait représenter. Il s'occupait beaucoup de lui mais plus comme un frère et même si elle lui était reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour eux, il n'était pas vraiment un modèle de sérieux.

Il n'arrivait pas à se fixer avec une femme et butinait de filles en filles depuis des années. Il avait certes une situation stable et confortable, mais elle ne voulait pas que son fils pense que la vie que menait Tommy était normale. Il ne venait jamais avec la même fille aux différentes fêtes de famille, et n'était jamais sérieux plus de deux minutes si bien qu'elle se retrouvait souvent à gèrer un enfant de huit ans et un grand enfant de presque trente ans.

Mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie, il était son repère et son soutien sans faille depuis l'université. Il n'avait jamais été question de romance ou d'amitié et plus si affinités entre eux….non ils avaient toujours été amis sans ambiguïté et se considéraient comme frère et sœur, ce qui déroutait souvent les gens.

Il avait été là quand Cooper avait déserté sa famille et qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Jamie, ses études à peine terminées et sa mère qui avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Pour faire des économies, elle avait emménagé avec Tommy qui lui avait ouvert sa maison sans réfléchir et quand Donna avait rejoint sa fille il l'avait elle aussi accueillie à bras ouvert.

Il lui avait dit qu'il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de son immense maison et de l'argent de son père. Felicity avait longtemps été gênée d'être ainsi logée, mais Tommy et Malcolm lui avaient assuré que ce n'était rien. Et depuis ils se considéraient tous comme de la même famille se soudant les coudes quand les choses tournaient mal et profitant des bons moments ensembles.

« Maman j'ai faim. » Jamie fit son entrée dans la cuisine et se mit à table. Felicity s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Ça arrive mon ange. » Dit-elle en posant leurs assiettes sur la table. Elle revint avec la poêle et la posa avant de servir son fils. « Alors c'était comment l'école ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant place face à lui. Jamie pris le temps de goûter son assiette avant de répondre.

« Long…très long….Curtis m'a encore oublié. » Dit-il d'un air tellement sérieux que Felicity dû se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Oh chéri je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en le regardant. « Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus….j'ai trouvé une nounou. » Dit-elle fièrement. Jamie la regarda les yeux soudains illuminés.

« C'est vrai ? » Sa mère hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Fini l'attente interminable à l'école ou au bureau…..tu rentreras directement et on aura plus à courir pour t'emmener au sport ou aux matchs. » Argumenta Felicity heureuse de voir que cette nouvelle ravissait aussi son fils. Elle savait qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter le départ de sa grand-mère et elle avait craint qu'il n'accepte pas facilement quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et elle est comme mamie ? » Demanda Jamie. Felicity s'étrangla presque avec son verre d'eau à sa question. Non définitivement Oliver ne ressemblait pas à sa mère.

« Non chéri….écoute ce n'est pas une nounou…..comme tout le monde disons. » Jamie la regarda ayant du mal à comprendre ce que sa mère voulait dire. « Il s'appelle Oliver et tu vas l'adorer. »

Jamie resta interdit un instant, pour lui il avait toujours été évident que sa nounou serait une femme ressemblant à sa grand-mère. Soudain une autre question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Il est vieux comme mamie ? » Cette fois-ci Felicity ne put retenir son rire.

« Non Jamie il n'est pas vieux comme mamie….et d'ailleurs si elle t'entendait elle serait furieuse. » La mère et le fils partirent d'un éclat de rire sachant parfaitement que Donna était très à cheval sur son âge. « Non il doit avoir à peu près le même âge que moi…ça t'ira ? » Le garçonnet haussa les épaules, de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Je suis content. » Finit-il par dire avec un sourire rassurant au passage sa mère. Il continua à manger et après un moment posa tout un tas de questions à Felicity sur qui était cet homme et pourquoi il voulait s'occuper de lui.

« D'après ce qu'il nous a raconté….il a besoin de travailler et il a l'air très gentil….mais tu sais quoi ? Tu lui poseras toutes les questions que tu veux quand il s'installera demain dans la maison d'invité. En attendant tu files te brosser les dents et j'arrive pour te lire une histoire. »

Jamie ne discuta pas et monta à l'étage. Felicity débarrassa la table soulagée de comment s'était passé toute cette conversation. Elle monta voir son fils qui l'attendait sagement dans son lit avec un livre. Elle se posa à ses côtés et Jamie vint se blottir contre elle en encerclant sa taille de son petit bras. Elle soupira en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, c'était le meilleur moment de sa journée pensa-t-elle.

####

Oliver regardait depuis sa voiture la maison dans laquelle il allait habiter. Il se pencha un peu plus et avait du mal à croire qu'il allait avoir la chance de vivre dans cet endroit. Il gara sa voiture devant le parvis et en descendant il se rendit compte qu'elle dénotait un peu dans le paysage.

Il avança vers la porte et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit sans attendre sur Felicity qui avait du l'entendre arriver et un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns juste devant elle. Il sentait son regard sur lui et lui fit un sourire.

« Tu dois être Jamie. » Dit Oliver en lui tendant une main comme à un homme. « Bonjour je suis Oliver et il parait qu'on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. » Dit-il en s'avançant dans l'entrée sous l'invitation de Felicity. Jamie l'observa un instant avant de répondre.

« Bonjour Oliver. » Dit-il en serrant finalement sa main. « Je suis content que tu sois là parce que maman ne sait répondre à aucune question sur toi. » Dit-il d'un air sérieux.

« Oh je vois….dans ce cas pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux et j'y répondrai sans souci. » Répondit Oliver en se mettant à sa hauteur. « C'est comme si à ton tour tu me faisais passer un entretien d'embauche. » Jamie hocha la tête content de cette réponse. « J'espère juste que tu ne décideras pas de me virer tout de suite. »

Jamie le regarda surpris avant d'éclater de rire suivit d'Oliver. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Felicity qui était restée un peu en retrait ne voulant pas intervenir dans cette conversation. Elle connaissait son fils et savait que les premiers instants d'une rencontre était déterminant pour lui et à ce qu'elle voyait Oliver savait y faire. Ce qui la rassura encore un peu.

« Et pour être honnête je n'espère pas non plus. » Rigola à son tour Felicity en faisant un pas vers son fils. « Jamie et si tu remettais ton entretien à plus tard et que tu montrais à Oliver où il va loger…et au passage tu pourrais l'aider à débarrasser sa voiture. Qu'en dis-tu chéri ? »

Jamie hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire et entraîna Oliver vers le salon. Ils sortirent sur la terrasse et traversèrent le jardin, ils passèrent pas loin de la piscine qu'Oliver qualifierait d'immense, avant de s'arrêter devant un chalet plutôt charmant.

« Et voilà tu vas habiter ici pendant que maman et moi on sera dans la maison. » Dit Jamie en ouvrant la porte tout en entraînant Oliver par la main.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur il fut plutôt satisfait de la taille de cette petite maison. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que le studio qu'il venait de quitter et surtout beaucoup plus propre et confortable. Il pouvait voir une cuisine ouverte sur le salon et un couloir qui devait mener à la chambre imaginait-il.

« Ça vous ira ? » Demanda Felicity qui les avait rejoins. « Ce n'est pas immense mais vous aurez au moins votre intimité. » Dit-elle en faisant un pas dans le salon. « C'est là que logeait ma mère….quand elle recevait son petit ami. » Dit-elle en se maudissant déjà de ses paroles. Oliver ne releva pas la remarque.

« C'est parfait Madame….je suis habitué à moins bien donc c'est juste…parfait. Merci. » Répondit Oliver sincère. Felicity lui fit un léger sourire et lui expliqua les différentes choses qu'elle avait posé à son attention dans la salle de bains et dans la cuisine.

« Le frigo est plein….et n'hésitez pas à vous servir dans le frigo de la maison s'il vous manque quelque chose, j'ai rempli un peu au hasard. » Expliqua Felicity pas vraiment à l'aise de devoir mettre au clair certaines choses et notamment les règles qu'elle avait établi hier soir.

C'était la première fois qu'un étranger allait partager sa maison et sa vie de famille, et elle avait passé une heure au téléphone avec Tommy afin qu'il la rassure sur le bien fondé de ces règles de base et de savoir vivre. Son ami comme toujours s'était montré amusé, mais lui avait dit qu'elle avait raison de le faire si elle pensait que c'était nécessaire.

« Oh non..je...c'est gentil mais… » Oliver ne savait pas comment se comporter et était mal à l'aise et à ce qu'il voyait Felicity était aussi perturbée que lui.

« Écoutez Oliver….je….c'est très bizarre pour moi d'être ici avec vous. » Commença-t-elle tranquillement. « Quand je cherchais une nounou je n'avais pas imaginé tomber sur vous. » Elle rigola nerveusement et cela détendit un peu plus Oliver. « On va…..il va falloir établir des règles pour que notre vie à tous se passe bien et… »

« Je sais que vous n'étiez pas d'accord pour m'embaucher madame…je l'ai bien compris. Et je vous promets de respecter votre vie de famille et votre vie privée avec votre mari…moi je suis juste là pour m'occuper de Jamie et…. »

« Mon mari ? » Demanda incrédule Felicity en éclatant presque de rire. Oliver la regarda ne comprenant rien. « Tommy n'est pas mon mari. » Éclaircit-elle en rigolant.

« Oh…désolé…je suis désolé. Je croyais que…enfin je….. » Babillait Oliver.

« Ce n'est rien. » Le rassura Felicity. « C'est ce que tout le monde pense mais Tommy est juste mon meilleur ami..rien de plus. Vous n'avez pas fait de gaffe. » Rigola-t-elle à nouveau. Étrangement ce petit échange l'avait détendu encore un peu et elle poursuivit sa mise au point. « On continuera cette conversation plus tard parce que mon fils ici présent est en train de s'impatienter. » Dit-elle en voyant Jamie faire les cent pas et grimper un peu partout. « Installez-vous et prenez votre temps….. »

Felicity prit congés et Oliver la regarda partir. Cette femme le fascinait et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle n'avait été vraiment très agréable avec lui hier et il la sentait sur la réserve, et elle venait même de lui avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment de lui dans sa famille. Mais malgré tout pour le bien être de son fils, elle avait accepté de mettre ses doutes de côtés et de lui faire confiance.

« Jamie tu es prêt à me donner un coup de main ? » Demanda Oliver en reprenant conscience. Le garçon se mit à s'agiter et à courir vers sa voiture. Oliver secoua la tête quand Felicity lui avait dit qu'il était hyperactif, elle n'avait pas vraiment menti.

Oliver fut aussi vite installé qu'il avait emballé ses affaires la veille. Jamie ne l'avait pas quitté une minute et lui avait posé toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête à savoir d'où il venait, quel âge il avait, pourquoi avait-il décidé de s'occuper de lui, avait-il des frères et sœurs….

Il avait répondu à chacune des questions et avait senti le garçon se détendre au fur et à mesure de ses réponses. Il semblait sur la bonne voie pour une bonne entente. Il avait partagé le déjeuner de Felicity et de Jamie et les questions le concernant n'avaient pas cessé, mais cette fois Jamie s'intéressait au sport qu'il préférait et c'est avec un grand soulagement que le garçon découvrit qu'Oliver était aussi fan de football.

« Tu joues dans une équipe ? » Demanda Oliver. Jamie hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« J'ai des entraînements trois fois par semaine et des matchs aussi. » Raconta-t-il tout excité d'avoir un point commun avec Oliver. « Au moins quand tu m'emmèneras au terrain je sais que tu t'ennuieras pas...mamie râlait tout le temps parce que c'était trop long. » Dit-il en regardant sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux adultes rigolèrent et sa mère hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. Jamie se lança alors dans l'explication de son poste dans l'équipe et une discussion animée s'en suivit concernant le championnat de football. Felicity était heureuse de voir son fils discuter avec autant d'entrain de sa passion. Cela lui arrivait rarement et elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en donnant sa chance à Oliver.

La journée se passa sur le même ton et il fut bientôt l'heure pour Jamie d'aller se coucher. Il demanda à sa mère si Oliver pouvait participer à son rituel et fut ravi de constater qu'elle pensait même que c'était essentiel. C'est donc tous les trois qu'ils montèrent à l'étage et qu'Oliver fut celui qui lu une histoire à Jamie. Ce dernier s'endormit assez rapidement et c'est sur la pointe des pieds que les adultes quittèrent la chambre et descendirent au salon en silence.

Ils étaient mal à l'aise, depuis le début de la journée ils n'avaient jamais été seuls, ou alors Jamie n'était pas très loin mais à cet instant ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire et Felicity avait toujours en tête sa liste de règles dont elle voulait lui faire part. Elle décida donc de se lancer.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls je voudrais aborder avec vous différents points. » Dit-elle d'une voix sûre qui contrastait vraiment avec ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle venait de se glisser dans la peau de PDG se disant que cela serait certainement plus facile pour elle.

« Ok, je vous écoute. » Répondit Oliver en prenant place sur le canapé sur l'invitation de Felicity. Il la fixa attendant.

« Très bien….il est évident que pour que notre cohabitation se passe bien nous devons établir certaines règles. » Elle vit Oliver hocher la tête pas plus surpris que ça. « La maison d'invités est votre chez vous….je ne veux pas que Jamie vienne vous solliciter sans arrêt quand je suis présente….je veux que vous ayez droit à votre intimité comme j'attends de vous comme vous respectiez la mienne. » Oliver hocha à nouveau la tête. « Ensuite votre priorité c'est Jamie et rien d'autre…quand il n'est pas là vous faites ce que vous voulez mais une fois qu'il est présent il n'y a que lui qui compte. »

« Très bien…je crois que les choses sont claires. » Dit Oliver pas vraiment surpris de ces règles plutôt logique pour lui. « Mais je veux que vous sachiez que ça ne me dérange pas si votre fils veut me solliciter….je veux dire..je suis là pour ça et….vous avez un petit garçon attachant et vraiment gentil, ce ne sera pas une corvée de s'occuper de lui. »

« Merci c'est vrai qu'il est attachant….enfin c'est normal que je dise ça je suis sa mère. » Rigola Felicity, Oliver pouffa mais ne répondit rien de plus. « Merci également de prendre votre rôle à cœur Oliver…et je sens que mon fils vous a déjà adopté et je….enfin je sais qu'hier j'ai été un peu dure avec vous et je….c'est la première fois que je le confie à un inconnu et je suis un peu stressée et angoissée sans compter le fait que….. »

« ...Que je n'ai pas le profil type ? » Finit Oliver à sa place. Felicity hocha la tête nerveuse. « Je comprends je vous assure….mais je vous promets de faire attention à lui. »

« Je sais…je vous ai vu agir toute la journée. Vous vous intéressez vraiment à lui et il adore ça. » Conclut Felicity en rigolant un peu. « C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi….. » Ils se fixèrent un instant d'accord avec ça. « Sinon autre chose….je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça alors ne soyez pas vexé…..si vous avez une petite amie je ne veux pas que vous la receviez dans la maison d'invités…..je ne veux pas que Jamie…. »

« Je n'ai pas de petite amie Felicity il n'y aura donc aucun problème. » Felicity fut soulagée de cette réponse, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu y faire mais savoir qu'Oliver était célibataire la rassura encore un peu plus sur le fait qu'il serait vraiment concentré sur son fils et uniquement sur lui.

« Très bien je crois en avoir terminé avec mon sermon. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement. « Je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous Oliver. » Dit-elle en se levant et en lui tendant une main. Il se leva et saisit sa main tendue.

« Merci à vous Felicity de me faire confiance. » Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire leurs mains scellées. C'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour eux et à cet instant ils n'avaient pas idée de ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

* * *

 **Je sais que le thème de cette histoire a déjà été abordé dans une fiction Stemily que j'avais écrite, mais j'ai eu envie d'en faire une version Olicity.**

 **J'espère que ce 1er chapitre vous a plu et vous donne envie de lire la suite.**

 **Oliver est une nounou un peu atypique, Felicity une femme d'affaires débordée, Tommy est son meilleur ami et essaie de la convaincre que son choix est le bon...et encore pleins d'autres choses à venir...**

 **Comme toujours je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, commentaires et théories sur la suite...alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, qui je le rappelle vous attends sagement...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour** **l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. Je vois qu'un Oliver en nounou vous plait...**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos mise en suivi et en favori.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que ce début te plaise. **

**Luciole : Merci de ton commentaire. Ravie que cette idée te plaise...surtout la nanny...**

 **Diana : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que cette histoire te plaise. Pour savoir comment va se rapprocher le Olicity...tu vas en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et de ton enthousiasme pour cette histoire un peu différente. Toutes tes questions auront des réponses au fil des chapitres.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que cette nouvelle fiction te plaise. Pour la relation Oliver et Jamie tu vas voir son évolution dans ce chapitre, concernant le Olicity...je te laisse découvrir.**

 **Voici le 2nd chapitre avec la vie d'Oliver au sein de la famille Smoak, vous allez savoir si Felicity finalement est contente ou pas de l'arrivée d'Oliver dans sa vie, si Jamie et Oliver s'entendent bien et si le Olicity a des affinités. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour le temps qu'elle peut me consacrer. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

* * *

Oliver attendait patiemment devant l'école de Jamie. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'il s'occupait du petit garçon et le moins qu'il pouvait dire était qu'il adorait son job. Cet enfant était vraiment attachant et gentil, en plus d'être simple à s'occuper. Lui qui s'était attendu à devoir batailler avec un garçon de huit ans un peu capricieux était vraiment content.

Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il avait découvert au détour d'une conversation que Felicity était la propriétaire de la société la plus en vue de la ville. Il comprenait à présent son train de vie et sa vie à cent à l'heure.

C'était simple depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez elle, ils se croisaient le matin avant qu'il ne parte déposer Jamie à l'école et la voyait le soir souvent très tard. Ils n'avaient plus partagé un seul repas et même Jamie avait du mal à voir sa mère. Il ne se plaignait pas, mais Oliver avait constaté que le soir il veillait l'heure et espérait toujours voir sa mère rentrer avant l'heure fatidique du coucher.

Et depuis qu'il était là, Felicity était rentrée à chaque fois très tard. Il restait donc à veiller sur Jamie le temps qu'elle rentre. Il avait pris l'habitude de lui laisser son repas dans le frigo. Il cuisinait pour lui et Jamie cela ne le dérangeait pas de faire une assiette de plus.

Ce qu'elle avait apprécié car au bout de la première semaine, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui préparer à manger. Il avait rigolé et lui avait sorti comme argument qu'au moins elle avait un bon repas dans la journée, si tant est qu'il cuisinait bien lui avait-il dit en rigolant. Felicity l'avait assuré que ses talents de cuisinier étaient beaucoup plus appréciables que les siens.

Ils avaient réussi à instaurer une relation de confiance, ils n'échangeaient pas beaucoup se sentant toujours un peu mal à l'aise, mais il sentait que les choses évoluaient dans le bon sens. Et il ne pouvait être que content de cette évolution. Cette famille était très attachante et il espérait bien pouvoir rester plus que les trois mois prévus au départ.

Ses journées étaient toutes sur le même schéma, le matin il emmenait Jamie à l'école. Il rentrait et après avoir discuté un peu avec Maria qui passait tous les matins pour remettre la maison en ordre et gérer la partie ménage, il plongeait dans la piscine pour faire quelques longueurs et ensuite il allait à la salle de sport.

Quand Felicity et Jamie lui avaient fait visiter la maison, elle lui avait dit que toutes ces installations étaient là aussi pour lui et qu'il pouvait s'en servir à sa guise. Et depuis le premier jour il faisait son sport avant d'aller rechercher Jamie à l'école en début d'après midi.

Parfois ils traînaient un peu en ville ou alors rentraient directement et passaient après avoir fait les devoirs, des heures à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Trois fois par semaine Jamie avait son entraînement de football et Oliver pouvait constater qu'il était plutôt doué à son poste et qu'il se défendait bien. Cela leur avait amené une autre complicité et la plupart du temps en sortant ils parlaient durant un bon moment de tactiques et de ce que le jeune garçon pouvait améliorer dans son jeu.

Mais cette après midi pas d'entraînement, Oliver avait décidé de faire une surprise à Jamie et à Felicity. Cette dernière était rentrée tard tous les jours de la semaine et avait à peine croisé son fils le matin. Il savait qu'elle était sur un dossier important qui lui prenait tout son temps, et il savait qu'elle manquait au petit garçon, aussi s'était-il renseigné de son planning juste après l'école afin de passer la voir sans la déranger.

Curtis son secrétaire lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait un moment de libre à ce moment là et qu'il lui bloquait ce créneaux. Oliver avait été un peu surpris du terme employé mais n'avait rien dit.

« Hey Oliver ! » Cria Jamie en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ils se saluèrent comme à leur habitude en se tapant dans les mains. Oliver le débarrassa de son cartable et lui ouvrit la portière arrière du SUV que Felicity avait mis à sa disposition à son arrivée. Il prit sa place derrière le volant et ils commencèrent à discuter un peu de la journée d'école de Jamie.

Ce dernier lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait et ce qui était prévu pour le lendemain. Oliver écoutait attentivement en lui jetant de temps en temps un regard dans le rétroviseur, lui posant des questions.

« On va où ? » Demanda Jamie quand il vit qu'Oliver ne prenait pas le chemin de la maison. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en croisant son regard.

« On va voir ta mère. » Répondit simplement Oliver, il vit Jamie s'agiter sur son siège et un énorme sourire fendre son visage. « Je crois qu'elle te manque un peu et selon mes informations elle est disponible tout de suite. Tu vas passer un petit moment avec elle avant de rentrer. »

Jamie était heureux, Oliver pensait n'avoir jamais vu un sourire aussi grand sur son visage. Il avait visé juste depuis le départ, sa mère travaillait beaucoup et le garçon souffrait de ne pas la voir assez. Il se promis à cet instant d'essayer de faire encore plus afin qu'ils puissent passer du temps tous les deux.

Le trajet fut rapide et Oliver se gara en sous-sol à la place que lui avait indiqué le gardien. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent à l'étage de la direction. Oliver était impressionné de la décoration du bâtiment et de sa taille, il était souvent passé devant cette tour et n'avait pas soupçonné qu'un jour il y mettrait les pieds.

Jamie savait où il devait aller et Oliver le suivait, ils arrivèrent au bureau de Curtis, imagina-t-il. Ce dernier leva la tête et eut un sourire en reconnaissant le petit garçon.

« Hey Jamie, salut. » Dit Curtis en frappant lui aussi sa main levée. « Ta mère est disponible….et elle ne sait pas que tu es prévu à son planning. » En lui montrant son nom sur l'agenda de sa mère.

Jamie eut un sourire à voir ce petit détail qui gêna Oliver. Jamie n'avait pas besoin d'être inscrit sur le planning de sa mère, il était son fils et pouvait donc venir la voir quand il le voulait, même si elle était débordée. Il allait entrer quand Curtis le retint.

« Attends…on va faire comme si c'était un vrai rendez-vous. » Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton de communication. « Madame Smoak votre rendez-vous de 15h est arrivé. » Il jeta un œil vers Jamie qui rigolait doucement. « Tu peux y aller elle t'attends. »

Felicity se pinça l'arête du nez, elle était épuisée de lire ces rapports remplis de chiffres et de graphiques. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait créée sa boîte au départ. Son truc à elle c'était de monter et de démonter des ordinateurs et de créer des programmes, des logiciels et des lignes de codes c'était ça qui la passionnait et pas toute cette paperasse à n'en plus finir.

Mais elle devait reconnaître que c'était grâce à tout ça qu'elle avait une vie si confortable et qu'elle pouvait offrir à son fils tout ce qu'il voulait ou presque. Mais par moment elle regrettait sa vie d'avant, quand elle avait du mal à joindre les deux bouts et qu'elle avait du temps à consacrer à son fils et qu'elle n'était pas obligée de le confier à un inconnu.

Elle était un peu dure se dit-elle, Oliver n'était plus un inconnu depuis un mois maintenant, et elle devait admettre que Tommy avait eu raison de lui forcer la main en l'embauchant, il était parfait avec son fils. À son écoute, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait et vivre sa vie de petit garçon mais en lui mettant des barrières tout de même et tout cela sans élever la voix.

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre mais le peu qu'elle avait vu de lui l'avait complètement rassuré sur sa décision. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que lui.

Elle soupira, son fils lui manquait. Depuis quelques jours elle était très occupée, sa société allait racheter un énorme marché de puces électroniques et c'était un boulot de titans pour tout mettre en place. Sa présence était requise et nécessaire et elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir trouvé Oliver.

Elle fut stoppée dans ses pensées par son secrétaire qui la prévint d'un rendez-vous, elle fut surprise rien n'était inscrit à son planning. Elle chaussa ses lunettes et pria la personne d'entrer quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle eut un énorme sourire quand elle vit la tête brune de son fils passer.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Felicity en se levant afin de rejoindre Jamie. Son fils courra vers elle et entoura sa taille de ses petits bras. « Bonjour mon ange. » Dit-elle en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis ton rendez-vous de 15h. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée contre la taille de sa mère. Felicity pouffa de sa remarque mais réalisa à quoi elle en était réduite depuis un moment, son fils devait prendre rendez-vous pour la voir un peu.

« Je suis très heureuse de te voir chéri. » Elle vit Oliver du coin de l'œil qui attendait à la porte avec un sourire, content pour eux de les voir se retrouver. « Je crois que c'est vous le responsable. » Dit-elle en plaisantant. Oliver leva les mains en rigolant à son tour.

« Je plaide coupable. » Dit-il en faisant un pas dans le bureau. « On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Parce que sinon…. »

« Non pas du tout c'est même tout le contraire. » Le coupa-t-elle enjouée. « J'avais justement besoin d'une pause j'étais noyée sous des chiffres et des graphiques à n'en plus finir….. » Oliver fit un signe de tête et regarda Jamie expliquer à sa mère ce qu'il avait fait durant sa journée ainsi que sa surprise quand Oliver lui avait dit où il l'emmenait.

« J'étais content parce qu'en ce moment je te vois pas beaucoup….et tu me manques. » Jamie était sur les genoux de sa mère et la regardait très sérieusement. Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer à ces paroles et resserra sa prise sur son fils.

« Je sais chéri...je suis désolée, mais c'est bientôt fini. » Essaya-t-elle de relativiser. « Dans quelques temps tout ira mieux et on reprendra une vie quasi normale, ok ? » Le garçon hocha la tête et la nicha dans le creux de son cou. Felicity le serra à nouveau et déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Oliver et elle put le voir ému de cette scène. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et lui mima un merci, il hocha la tête sans rien dire. La mère et le fils restèrent un moment enlacés et la conversation repris, elle dévia sur d'autres sujets que l'école et Oliver et Jamie se lancèrent dans l'explication de son dernier entraînement de football.

« Tu aurais vu ça maman….j'ai remonté tout le terrain et j'ai marqué un essai comme ça. » Dit-il en mimant son geste. Felicity n'en perdait pas une miette et écoutait chaque parole. « Oliver m'a dit qu'il avait jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite. » Dit Jamie remplit de fierté.

« C'est pas vrai ? » Felicity lança un regard surpris à son fils qui dévia vers Oliver. Jamie hocha la tête. « Il a couru si vite que ça ? » En s'adressant à Oliver.

« Bien sûr….une vrai flèche. » Renchérit Oliver. « Il a trompé toute la défense et a réussi à se démarquer pour aller derrière la ligne, un vrai point de champion. » Dit Oliver en levant sa main dans laquelle Jamie vint frapper la sienne. Felicity regarda cette scène et fut surprise de voir à quel point ces deux là avaient l'air complices.

Son fils habituellement si réservé et méfiant des étrangers, s'était vraiment bien adapté à la situation et avait adopté Oliver comme s'il avait toujours fait partie de leur vie. Un sourire éclaira son visage à le voir agir et plaisanter, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu si ouvert et à l'aise. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle était passée à côté de pleins de choses ces derniers temps.

« Et si pour fêter ça on sortait manger une glace tous les trois ? » Proposa Felicity. « Ça vous dit Oliver….Jamie toi je sais que oui. » Dit-elle en regardant son fils déjà prêt à partir.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit Oliver en se levant. « Mais votre travail….on est pas venus….. »

« Ça attendra. » Le coupa Felicity. « Ce rapport sera toujours là à mon retour et j'ai deux bonnes heures avant ma prochaine réunion. » Dit-elle en prenant ses affaires et en entraînant les garçons vers la sortie. « Curtis je sors un moment manger une glace avec mon fils, s'il y a un problème… »

« ...Je vous joins au portable. Pas de soucis Felicity. Régalez-vous. » Dit-il en voyant le petit groupe partir Jamie au milieu des deux adultes leur donnant la main.

Son regard se porta un instant sur cet homme qui s'occupait maintenant de Jamie et instinctivement Curtis l'aimait bien. Il avait une bonne tête comme on disait chez lui et il trouvait Jamie et Felicity plutôt à l'aise avec lui. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois que sa patronne s'octroyait une coupure de ce genre en plein après-midi, même quand sa mère était là ce n'était jamais arrivé. Un énorme sourire fendit sa bouche, peut-être que finalement sa patronne allait vivre enfin pour elle.

####

Finalement ils avaient pris une glace à emporter et s'étaient posés dans le parc juste en face du bureau. La journée était belle et clémente et Felicity n'avait pas voulu s'enfermer. Ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe et avaient discuté tout en dégustant leurs glaces. C'était un bon moment, loin des tracas quotidiens et Felicity se sentait détendue comme rarement.

Oliver et Jamie parlaient de leur retour à la maison et des devoirs que ce dernier avait à faire. À les voir agir de cette façon, elle avait l'impression qu'Oliver avait toujours fait partie de leur vie et elle devait admettre que c'était à la fois troublant et plutôt plaisant. Elle secoua la tête afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par ce genre de pensées et forcément la nostalgie qui suivrait de ne pas avoir réussi à donner ce genre de vie de famille à son fils.

« Maman ça va ? » Demanda Jamie. Felicity porta son regard sur lui et la vit hocher la tête.

« Oui chéri ça va. Je pensais c'est tout. » Dit-elle nerveusement. Son fils hocha la tête rassuré et se leva pour aller jouer aux installations pas très loin. Elle le regarda partir et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour lui. « Merci Oliver pour ce moment. » Dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur lui.

« De rien….je crois que vous en aviez besoin tous les deux. » Répondit-il avec un sourire en la fixant à son tour. « Vous lui manquez beaucoup….. »

« Je sais…lui aussi me manque. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête. « Quand j'ai monté cette société je ne pensais pas un jour le regretter. » Dit-elle tout à coup, Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Ne dites pas ça….en ce moment c'est juste compliqué c'est tout. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. « Jamie ne vous en veut pas rassurez-vous...seulement se coucher sans vous voir le soir le perturbe un peu, mais je crois que cette visite surprise a remis les pendules à l'heure. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour lui Oliver, je n'avais pas idée que mon fils avait besoin d'avoir une présence masculine à ce point dans sa vie de petit garçon. » Dit-elle d'une voix tendre en regardant Jamie s'amuser avec d'autres enfants.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là Felicity…..Jamie est un enfant adorable et qui ne demande qu'à apprendre et à ce qu'on fasse attention à lui, c'est difficile de ne pas l'aimer. » Répondit-il lui aussi le regard perdu sur le petit garçon. Cette réflexion ramena Felicity sur un point de leur accord.

« Je…je voudrai revoir avec vous un point de votre contrat justement. » Dit-elle pour commencer s'attirant le regard d'Oliver sur elle. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils ne comprenant pas. « Rassurez-vous c'est un point positif. » Plaisanta-t-elle. « Je voudrai écourter votre période d'essai et vous faire un contrat définitif….vous avez largement fait vos preuves et Jamie vous adore….et je ne voudrai pas vous perdre bêtement. » Dit-elle plus légèrement.

« Oh…je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Répondit Oliver surpris mais heureux de cette nouvelle.

« Enfin si vous voulez rester bien sûr. » Felicity fit une grimace qui fit rire Oliver. « C'est vrai peut-être avez-vous envisagé de partir après ces trois mois, c'est moi qui ai imposé cette clause et je comprendrai si…mais Jamie est…. »

« Felicity. » La coupa Oliver. « J'accepte sans aucun problème…..je suis juste surpris c'est tout…mais je ne vais pas partir. » La rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire nerveux. « J'aime beaucoup m'occuper de Jamie. » Dit-il plus doucement en la fixant.

« Ok….c'est une bonne nouvelle. » Finit par dire Felicity au bout d'un moment rassurée. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était malheureusement temps pour elle de rentrer au bureau. Elle fit une grimace et pour la première fois depuis longtemps n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez elle avec son fils et profiter de lui.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas trop….vous lui manquez mais il comprends. » Lui dit Oliver quand il vit son visage dépité. « Dans peu de temps tout rentrera dans l'ordre et vous retrouverez votre routine tous les deux. » Felicity lui fit un léger sourire et le remercia de ses gentilles paroles. Elle se leva et alla embrasser Jamie.

Oliver les regarda se dire au revoir et fit un dernier signe de la main à Felicity avant qu'elle ne quitte le parc. À ce qu'il avait compris elle n'avait pas envie de partir et pour une raison inconnue lui non plus n'avait pas eu envie de la voir partir.

####

Felicity se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle s'étira dans son lit et visa l'heure à son radio réveil. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Elle soupira et regarda le plafond un moment dans ses pensées. Les choses s'étaient tassées au bureau et elle avait ainsi pu lever le pied et reprendre un rythme de vie normale. Elle était à nouveau présente le matin et le soir afin de s'occuper de son fils.

Elle jeta sa couette au bout de son lit et décida de se lever, on était samedi matin et Jamie n'allait pas tarder à se lever, elle voulait lui préparer un énorme petit déjeuner. Elle passa en vitesse par la salle de bains et se doucha avant de s'habiller d'un pantalon de yoga et d'un top ample. Elle attacha ses cheveux à la va vite et passa par la chambre de son fils pour voir s'il était réveillé.

Elle eut la bonne surprise qu'il dormait encore et se dit qu'elle avait finalement plus de temps que prévu. En arrivant à la cuisine elle se précipita vers le frigo et visa ce qu'elle allait pouvoir préparer. Elle sortit les oranges afin de les presser, fit couler son café, prépara les céréales de Jamie et réussit même à faire une pâte à pancakes. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle.

Elle mit la table pour deux et son regard se porta sur la maison d'invité, elle se posa la question de savoir si Oliver était déjà debout. Elle fut tentée un instant d'aller le trouver mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Elle avait été plutôt claire dans ses propos au début et la voilà depuis quelques jours à vouloir floutter les limites qu'elle avait imposées.

La conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans le parc avait fini de la mettre à l'aise avec sa présence chez elle, et elle reconnaissait qu'elle était moins sur la défensive et qu'elle n'était plus fermée au fait qu'Oliver partage des moments de sa vie de famille. Elle rigola nerveusement en pensant au dîné de la veille qu'ils avaient partagé tous les trois. Jamie comme à son habitude n'avait pas arrêté de bombarder de questions Oliver sur tout et sur rien, ils avaient passé un très bon moment.

Elle avait eu l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et la raison de sa venue à Starling, elle avait également appris qu'il avait une petite sœur qu'il adorait et qui vivait pour l'instant en foyer mais qu'il espérait qu'elle pourrait bientôt le rejoindre ici. Elle avait été surprise et se doutait que son histoire personnelle était un peu plus compliquée que ce qu'il avait dit à Jamie.

Oliver sortait de sa douche, il avait mal dormi et était réveillé depuis des heures. Il avait tourné en rond dans son lit pour finalement décider de se lever, il avait été tenté de rejoindre la maison pour aller à la salle de sport et évacuer toute cette tension qu'il sentait dans son corps.

C'était toujours la même chose quand il évoquait sa famille et sa vie d'avant. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant au repas de la veille, comme un vrai repas de famille, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit ça. Ce bien être et cette paix intérieure. Jamie lui avait posé des questions sur ses parents et s'il avait des frères et sœurs. Il avait eu l'air étonné qu'il lui apprenne qu'il avait une petite sœur tout comme Felicity d'ailleurs.

Son sourire se fit plus grand en pensant à elle. Il la sentait beaucoup plus ouverte et détendue depuis leur conversation dans le parc et le fait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il resterait au-delà de ce qui était prévu à l'origine. Il aimait son travail et surtout il s'était attaché à Jamie, ce petit garçon semblait perdu quand il était arrivé et il avait l'impression d'être utile en s'occupant de lui.

Ses conversations avec Felicity étaient plus naturelles et plus fluides, ils échangeaient maintenant sur autre chose que sur Jamie ou l'organisation du planning du jeune garçon. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et il avait découvert une jeune femme très intelligente, avec un sens de l'humour aiguisé mais il avait senti aussi une fêlure. Et comme Jamie, elle ne parlait jamais du père de ce dernier il imaginait donc que l'histoire était douloureuse.

Son regard fut attiré par la lumière qu'il voyait à la cuisine. Il visa l'heure, il était tôt pour un samedi matin. Sa première envie fut d'aller voir si tout allait bien, il se reprit de suite se disant que s'il y avait un problème Felicity l'aurait appelé, mais sans qu'il s'en rende compte il était déjà dehors à se diriger vers la maison d'un pas décidé.

Il poussa la porte de la cuisine et fit un pas à l'intérieur, il découvrit Felicity en pleine cuisson de pancakes, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air à l'aise mais faisait des efforts pour faire plaisir à son fils sans aucun doute. Il prit un moment pour l'observer. Il l'avait toujours trouvé jolie mais à cet instant il la trouvait vraiment belle.

Elle était habillée en détente, les cheveux attachés négligemment quelques mèches s'échappant de sa coiffure, pieds nus dont les orteils étaient peints d'une couleur vive assortie à ses mains. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, cela lui ressemblait beaucoup.

« Oh non ! » Râla-t-elle. « Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis sortie major de ma promo et je n'arrive pas à cuire un pancake sans le brûler ! » Elle jeta la crêpe brûlée dans la poubelle quand elle s'aperçut de la présence d'Oliver. Il lui fit un signe de la main avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour…un coup de main ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Bonjour….je veux bien » Souffla-t-elle dépitée d'être incapable de faire cuire un pancake. Oliver s'approcha et rigola doucement de son air désolé. Il saisit la poêle posée sur la plaque et ajouta un peu de beurre. Il le fit tourner et ajouta ensuite de la pâte.

« Et voilà. » Dit-il en la regardant. « Reste plus qu'à attendre. » Felicity le regarda en souriant.

« Mais pourquoi il n'est noté nulle part qu'il faut mettre du beurre entre chaque pancake ?! » Demanda-t-elle faussement en colère. Oliver rigola à sa remarque en retournant la crêpe dans la poêle.

« Vous savez….je serai incapable de réparer un ordinateur ou d'interpréter un rapport de vente. » Dit-il en portant son regard sur elle. « Nous sommes tous doués pour certaines choses et moins pour d'autres….c'est comme ça. » Il éclata de rire et Felicity le suivit.

« Ouais….. » Admit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle le regarda faire et finit de préparer la table du petit déjeuner en posant une troisième assiette. Oliver le remarqua.

« Oh je…non je ne veux pas m'imposer. » Dit-il précipitamment. « Je ne suis pas venu pour ça….j'étais inquiet de voir de la lumière si tôt un samedi matin. » Felicity continua ce qu'elle faisait et lui lança un regard accompagné d'un sourire.

« Oliver…vous ne vous imposez pas dans cette maison….vous êtes chez vous. » Lui rappela-t-elle. « J'avais idée de vous appelez mais je ne savais pas si vous étiez déjà debout. » Avoua-t-elle timidement. « Mais maintenant que vous êtes là et que vous venez de sauver mon petit déjeuner, la moindre des choses est que vous restiez. » Dit-elle enjouée.

« Ok. » Finit il par dire heureux de cette invitation et de ce qu'elle venait de partager avec lui. « Merci. »

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la même ambiance que le dîner de la veille. Ils passèrent un temps infini à essayer de planifier ce qu'ils pourraient faire ce week-end Jamie ayant limite supplié sa mère d'accepter qu'Oliver reste avec eux.

« Chéri….je ne suis pas contre mais Oliver a peut-être envie d'être un peu seul. » Lui rappela Felicity d'un ton calme. « Il s'occupe de toi toute la semaine et je suis là donc….. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas ! » La coupa-t-il très vite. « Enfin je veux dire si vous êtes d'accord…je serai heureux de partager mon temps libre avec vous. » Ajouta-t-il en lui laissant la possibilité de dire non.

« Très bien dans ce cas….laissez-moi une heure afin de finir un dossier et ensuite on organise un super week-end. » Les deux garçons se regardèrent et complices hochèrent la tête en regardant Felicity.

####

« Il est épuisé. » Dit Felicity en jetant un œil vers son fils qui dormait sur la banquette arrière. Oliver jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur et vit Jamie la tête penchée en avant endormi.

« Il s'est beaucoup dépensé en même temps. » Lui répondit-il en la regardant à son tour.

« C'est vrai. » Admit Felicity en pensant à cette journée qu'ils venait de passer tous les trois.

Après avoir fini d'étudier son rapport et qu'Oliver ait géré la partie Jamie, ils étaient partis en exploration au zoo de Starling. Les garçons avaient surfé sur internet pour trouver une activité et Jamie avait absolument voulu aller voir les ours polaires. C'est donc sans discuter que les deux adultes avaient capitulé.

Suite à cette visite ils étaient aller déjeuner au Big Belly Burger, chose qui avait fait sauter de joie Jamie et ensuite ils avaient filé au parc. Le jeune garçon voulait un peu jouer au football et montrer à sa mère ses progrès. Elle avait donc passé un moment à regarder Oliver et Jamie à s'envoyer la balle et à marquer des essais.

Elle aurait pu trouver ça ennuyeux mais elle avait passé un très bon moment. Voir cette complicité entre Oliver et son fils la rendait toujours heureuse et nostalgique de ne pas avoir réussi à lui offrir ce genre de vie. Alors quand elle était témoin de ça elle ne s'en lassait pas.

« Merci pour cette journée Oliver. » Dit-elle en portant son regard sur lui. « Je savais que Jamie avait besoin d'une présence masculine….mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point jusqu'à ce vous entriez dans notre vie. » Oliver fixait la route et ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Tout ce qu'il faisait il le faisait naturellement sans se poser de question.

« J'ai passé une très bonne journée avec vous deux. » Dit-il en quittant enfin la route des yeux la fixant. « Merci à vous de m'avoir proposé de vous accompagner…..ce n'était pas une contrainte et je…..j'ai passé un très bon moment. » Il lui fit un tendre sourire auquel elle répondit. Ils se fixèrent encore un moment avant qu'Oliver ne reporte son attention sur la route. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence l'un et l'autre se jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil.

Felicity ferma doucement la porte de la chambre de Jamie, Oliver l'avait porté jusque son lit et avait aidé la blonde à le mettre en pyjama. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne s'était même pas réveillé. Ils quittèrent tous les deux l'étage et redescendirent en silence.

« Bon..et bien voilà. » Dit Oliver arrivé dans la porte de la cuisine prêt à partir et à finir cette superbe journée. « Je..bonne nuit Felicity. » Dit-il hésitant.

« Bonne nuit Oliver. » Répondit-elle aussi d'un ton hésitant. Ils se sourirent avant qu'Oliver n'ouvre la porte et pose un pied à l'extérieur. « Un dernier verre ça vous tente ? » S'entendit-elle demander. Elle vit Oliver se figer un instant et se retourner avec un sourire.

« Oui. » Dit-il simplement. Il rentra à nouveau dans la maison. Felicity se dirigea vers le frigo et lui proposa une bière qu'il accepta. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir de la cuisine et trinquèrent. « À cette journée. » Proposa Oliver.

« À cette journée. » Répéta Felicity, elle se demandait encore comment elle avait osé lui demander de rester. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais elle n'avait pas envie de finir sa soirée seule, elle n'avait pas sommeil et si elle était honnête, elle avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur Oliver. « Alors….dites-moi un peu comment vous avez atterri à Starling City Oliver….ce n'est pas une ville qu'on choisit au hasard. » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement

« Dans mon cas si. » Répondit-il en rigolant à son tour. « Je suis allé à la gare routière de Central City….et le premier bus qui partait venait ici...

« Oh…désolée je…je ne voulais pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs. » Dit-elle précipitamment ayant mis les pieds dans le plat.

« Oh non…rassurez-vous..ce ne sont pas de mauvais souvenirs. C'est juste comme ça que je suis arrivé ici…..j'avais fait le tour de Central City et….j'avais besoin de voir autre chose. » Expliqua-t-il sous le regard attentif de Felicity qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

« Oh…vous avez du mal à vous fixer quelque part ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il dégageait quand elle le voyait. Il était plutôt un exemple de stabilité à ses yeux.

« Non pas du tout…mais disons que Central City n'était pas faite pour moi. » Rigola-t-il en répondant. « Je me sens mieux à Starling et encore mieux depuis que je m'occupe de Jamie. » Avoua-t-il doucement. « Je…j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile et de bien….ça faisait longtemps que ce ne m'était pas arrivé. »

« Oh…mais c'est très utile pour moi. » Dit Felicity au bout d'un moment. « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir l'épine du pied que vous m'avez retiré….j'étais débordée et Jamie commençait sérieusement à en pâtir. Je ne dis pas que maintenant je suis plus présente mais c'est mieux pour lui…..votre présence le rassure et en plus il peut enfin parler football avec quelqu'un qui comprends de quoi il parle. » Éclata de rire Felicity entraînant Oliver avec elle. « Et croyez-moi pour mon fils cela n'a pas de prix. »

« Ouais…..vous savez c'est un très bon joueur….il pourrait vraiment percer s'il le voulait. » Dit Oliver en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Vous croyez ? À ce point ? » Oliver hocha la tête sérieusement. « Il…il vous a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

« Non pas du tout…...mais il est fait pour ça. Il adore jouer et quand il est sur le terrain c'est…honnêtement si vous le laisser faire il pourrait un jour vous étonner. » Finit par dire Oliver avec un sourire à voir la tête de Felicity.

« On verra bien…il fera ce qu'il voudra de sa vie, une fois qu'il est heureux et en accord avec lui. » Répondit Felicity doucement dans ses pensées. Le silence se fit un moment, ils buvaient leurs bières en silence quand ils se mirent à parler en même temps provoquant un petit fou rire. Une fois l'euphorie passée, ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, tout sourire perdu.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer à cet instant, mais clairement ils étaient envoûtés l'un par l'autre. Oliver était plongé dans les yeux bleus de Felicity et pensait à quel point elle était une mère formidable avec Jamie. Il ne la connaissait pas plus que ça, mais il pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour son fils.

Felicity elle était perdue dans les iris bleues d'Oliver et sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme rarement. Elle sentait son ventre se tordre d'appréhension et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. La situation peut-être, après la journée qu'ils venaient de passer tous les trois, comme s'ils étaient une famille. Cette pensée la fit secouer la tête, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de choses, pas avec Oliver en tout cas.

Cela rendrait la situation très compliquée et pas vraiment saine pour Jamie. À la base Oliver était là pour lui, pas pour elle ou pour sa libido qui se réveillait presque à chaque fois qu'il était prêt d'elle, elle se l'avouait enfin. Elle sauta de son tabouret en saisissant sa bière vide afin de la jeter.

Oliver l'observa faire et plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'attitude. Il se leva à son tour et fit la même chose avec sa canette de bière. Seulement quand il s'approcha de la poubelle Felicity se tourna un peu trop brusquement et se heurta à son torse, instinctivement il la retint par la taille et la colla à lui.

Sous le choc Felicity se laissa glisser contre lui et trouva son regard accroché au sien. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, chamboulés par cette proximité soudaine et inattendue. Elle regardait ses yeux et ses lèvres tentantes, elle passa sa langue sur les siennes et si elle s'était écoutée elle aurait foncé sur cette bouche qui l'appelait.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir des pensées de ce type pour un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas finalement. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas indifférente bien qu'elle s'en était défendue depuis le début.

Oliver regardait cette langue lécher ces lèvres rosées et un instant il fut tenter de se pencher un peu plus et de les embrasser. Mais dans un élan de courage il repoussa cette idée et remit Felicity sur ses pieds en la décollant de lui, tout en gardant une main sur sa taille.

« Je…je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. » Dit il d'une voix rocailleuse sous l'effet que lui faisait Felicity. Cette dernière hocha la tête bien trop sous le choc pour parler. Elle le regarda partir et se secoua pour bouger de sa place réalisant à peine ce qui avait failli se passer et qu'elle aurait certainement eu envie qu'il se passe.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura autant plu que le** **premier.**

 **Les choses avancent doucement, Oliver est content de son travail, Jamie est content d'avoir trouvé une figure masculine et Felicity n'est plus réfractaire à l'arrivée d'Oliver dans sa vie et bien évidemment...il y a cette fin et ce trouble...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Je vois que cette fiction avec un Oliver en nounou vous plait, et j'en suis ravie.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement Oliver a réussi à trouver sa place dans la famille Smoak et sa relation avec Jamie est assez forte. Concernant le Olicity, il y a de la tension...et ce n'est pas terminé. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, contente ce chapitre t'ai plu. **

**Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette histoire. Vous allez savoir comment évolue le Olicity, la suite de la relation entre Jamie et Oliver, et pleins d'autres choses...Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma** **bêta extraordinaire. Shinobu24, merci pour ton temps et tes avis. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver frappait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur le sac de sable. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était là à se défouler et à se traiter d'idiot pour se retrouver dans cet état et dans cette situation. Quand il avait accepté ce travail il ne s'était pas imaginé tomber sous le charme de sa patronne et accessoirement la mère du petit garçon dont il avait la charge.

Ce travail était un vrai salut pour lui, la possibilité de redémarrer une nouvelle vie et d'enfin avoir sa sœur auprès de lui, de lui offrir une vie meilleure et d'être présent pour elle. Thea avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait pas laisser son envie et ses hormones dicter sa vie. Il devait se reprendre, et c'était ce qu'il tentait de faire en faisant du sport à outrance depuis ce fameux presque baiser d'il y a une semaine.

Le lendemain avait été très bizarre entre lui et Felicity. Il n'avait pas bougé de la maison d'invité de la matinée, ne sachant pas comment réagir s'il la croisait. Un truc s'était passé entre eux la veille et il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Ce n'est que lorsque Jamie était venu frapper à sa porte pour lui demander s'il voulait bien venir avec lui dans la piscine qu'il était sorti de sa tanière.

Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui refuser et de lui dire non. Ce petit garçon n'était pas responsable s'il ne savait pas se contrôler. Il avait donc passé un bon moment avec lui dans l'eau, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Felicity. Elle s'était avancée et avait pris place sur un des transats posés autour du bassin. Elle les avait regardé un moment jouer tous les deux sans rien dire juste à rire de les voir s'amuser.

Oliver en avait été rassuré, il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre eux ou de gêne à se retrouver seuls. Il appréciait la relation qu'ils avaient réussi à établir et il ne voulait rien gâcher, et à la voir c'était le cas. Après leur baignade ils avaient partagé un repas tous les trois sur la terrasse profitant du bon temps. La conversation avait été fluide et sans gêne comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce n'est que lorsque Jamie les avait lâchement abandonné pour aller voir son émission favorite, qu'il avait senti une certaine tension et une gêne prendre possession de Felicity. Ils avaient débarrassé la table en silence et tout ranger en cuisine sans un mot en évitant même de se regarder ou de se retrouver au même endroit afin de ne pas reproduire le même schéma que la veille.

« À propos d'hier soir… » C'est Felicity qui avait brisé ce silence pesant et ce malaise « ….ce qu'il s'est passé…ou plutôt ce qu'il…. »

« Était une erreur je crois qu'on en est conscient tous les deux. » Avait fini Oliver à sa place. « Je suis désolé d'avoir…enfin de…. »

« Non c'est moi qui suis désolée Oliver….je…je vous ai invité à boire un dernier verre et je….je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. » Avait-elle dit en faisant une grimace tout en posant une main sur son front «…..mais je….bref…je ne veux pas que cet incident gâche notre entente et la relation que vous avez avec Jamie c'est tout. » D'une traite mais d'une voix hésitante.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » Il avait été soulagé de cette conversation. « Je…ça ne gâche rien, rassurez-vous…et je m'excuse aussi…je n'aurai pas du…. » Felicity lui avait fait signe qu'ils allaient oublier cet incident et cette proximité qu'ils avaient eu la veille pour reprendre là où ils en étaient juste avant. « Ok… » Avait-il finit par dire.

« Ok. » Felicity l'avait regardé avec un léger sourire. Elle s'était approchée de lui et lui avait tendu une main. « On oublie ? » Oliver l'avait regardé faire et avait visé sa main.

« On oublie. » Il avait saisi sa main pour la serrer. Ce geste avait eu pour effet de les rapprocher un peu et ils avaient senti un courant électrique les traverser. Leurs yeux s'étaient ancrés pour ne pas se quitter durant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que Felicity se recule.

« Bon maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre je vais aller me gaver de Disney avec mon fils. » Elle avait pris un ton qui se voulait léger. Oliver avait rigolé et l'avait regardé partir pas certain que les choses soient vraiment rentrées dans l'ordre.

Et les choses n'étaient pas rentrées dans l'ordre. Même après cette….mise au point il sentait toujours Felicity tendue en sa présence. Il n'y avait que lorsque Jamie était présent qu'il la sentait plus à l'aise et un peu plus elle-même. Elle fuyait les moments où ils risquaient de se trouver seuls, et pour être honnête il n'aimait pas ça.

Ses coups se firent un peu plus durs et rapides à la pensée que peut-être Felicity pourrait revenir sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit et arrêter son contrat fin de retrouver une tranquillité d'esprit qu'elle n'avait plus. Elle ne lui disait rien mais il savait qu'il y avait un problème. Il donna encore un coup un peu plus fort et rattrapa le sac qui se balançait beaucoup trop.

Il posa son front dessus et soupira bruyamment, il était en colère contre lui. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ?! Il avait vu que la mère de Jamie était une femme attirante mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'attirance qu'il avait senti pointer pour elle aurait pu être réciproque.

Il lâcha le sac et se dirigea vers le banc pas loin ou étaient posés sa bouteille d'eau et sa serviette éponge. Il saisit cette dernière et s'épongea le visage et le cou, il la passa autour de son cou et prit une longue gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. Se maudissant encore de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oh désolé…je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. » Dit Felicity le sortant de ses pensées. Il se retourna lentement et tomba sur elle en tenue de sport. Elle avait les cheveux attachés et sa tenue ne masquait pas grand-chose de son corp. Il déglutit et se reprit assez vite.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il d'une petite voix en posant sa bouteille d'eau.

« Je….je reviendrai plus tard. » Dit-elle en reculant d'un pas afin de partir, tout en le fixant.

« Non ne partez pas….c'est ridicule. » Dit Oliver en faisant un pas dans sa direction. « La salle est assez grande pour nous deux. » Dit-il en faisant un signe vers les appareils, Felicity lui fit un léger sourire et s'avança dans la salle pour se diriger vers le tapis de course.

Elle grimpa dessus et le régla pour elle. Elle commença à courir sous le regard d'Oliver tentant de l'ignorer, mais surtout d'ignorer ce que cela déclenchait chez elle. Depuis ce jour où il l'avait serrée et tenue contre lui dans ses bras elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Et si quand Jamie était avec eux elle arrivait à contrôler ses gestes et ses émotions, une fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, les choses se compliquaient pour elle.

Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, se retrouver à nouveau dans ses bras et se laisser aller à toutes sortes de choses, le laisser l'embrasser et la toucher comme il en avait envie et surtout comme elle en avait envie. Et cela la déstabilisait beaucoup, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser guider par ses émotions mais avec Oliver c'était différent.

Elle courrait et sentait ses battements de cœur s'intensifier, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était dû à son activité ou au regard d'Oliver sur elle. Tout à coup elle stoppa le tapis et en descendit en vitesse, elle s'approcha de lui qui n'avait toujours pas repris son entraînement, certainement lui aussi un peu déstabilisé.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici avec vous. » Dit-elle de but en blanc en s'approchant. Elle nota son regard surpris et poursuivit. « Quand Jamie est présent ça ne me dérange pas…mais pas…. »

«...Quand nous sommes seuls. » Finit-il à sa place, elle hocha doucement la tête en le fixant. « Je…comprends et je suis désolé si je vous mets mal à l'aise…..je… » Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Non ce n'est pas vous Oliver je vous assure. » Le rassura-t-elle quand elle vit une grimace se dessiner sur son visage. « C'est moi….c'est moi qui instaure cette distance et ce malaise entre nous…..je fais comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'à l'évidence il s'est passé un truc entre nous l'autre soir et je….. »

Oliver était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant ce qu'elle allait dire. Était-il possible qu'elle aussi ne puisse réfréner ce qu'elle ressentait ?

« Habituellement….je ne suis pas comme ça. » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement. « Mais je….depuis l'autre soir…..c'est….ça m'obsède. » Avoua-t-elle enfin.

« Oh…. » C'est tout ce que fut capable de répondre Oliver sur l'instant, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle lui disait. Il la vit faire un pas vers lui et le fixer intensément.

« Et je sais que je dois vous paraître bête et peut-être même complètement stupide mais je…je voudrai savoir si je me fait des idées ou si vous aussi vous…. »

« C'est pareil pour moi. » La coupa-t-il très vite. « Depuis l'autre soir…..je ne pense qu'à ça et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais en venant travailler pour vous. » Éclaircit-il tout de suite. « J'ai besoin de ce travail et j'adore Jamie…..et je ne veux pas que ce qu'il y a ou pas entre nous gâche quoique se soit… »

Felicity le regarda soulagée, elle n'avait donc rien imaginé ni inventé. Il était attiré par elle comme elle était attirée par lui. Ce constat lui donna un léger sourire et la détendit un peu plus. Mais elle pensa de suite à son fils, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller et avoir une aventure avec Oliver.

Et si les choses tournaient mal et qu'au final ils n'étaient pas compatibles ? Si finalement elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une attirance physique et rien d'autre ? Elle avait déjà assez souffert du départ soudain de Cooper, son fils avait déjà assez souffert de la désertion de son père pour qu'elle en rajoute une couche et qu'Oliver à son tour s'en aille.

« Ok….nous sommes donc attirés l'un par l'autre….mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée de céder à cette attirance. » Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment.

« Je suis d'accord avec ça. » Dit Oliver à son tour. « Jamie est au milieu de nous et je ne veux pas qu'il puisse un jour souffrir de quelque chose par ma faute. » Felicity fut touchée de ces paroles, elle savait qu'Oliver et Jamie avaient une relation privilégiée mais elle ne savait pas qu'il tenait autant à lui.

« Très bien…..comme les choses sont claires…nous allons tenter de passer au dessus de tout ça et de reprendre une vie à peu près normale. » Dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué. Oliver hocha la tête et la regarda quitter la salle, il baissa la tête dépité. La seule femme qui l'attirait depuis des années était sa patronne, il rigola devant l'ironie de la situation.

Carly lui avait brisé le cœur en sortant avec son meilleur ami dans son dos et il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, il s'était promis alors de fermer son cœur et de ne plus tomber bêtement amoureux. Mais cette jeune femme blonde venait de chambouler ses certitudes juste avec son sourire et sa gentillesse.

Il secoua la tête histoire de chasser ces pensées et repris son entraînement sur le sac de sable, cela au moins lui vidait la tête et lui permettait de canaliser sa frustration et sa colère.

####

Felicity fut réveillée par la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Elle visa l'heure et pour un samedi il était tôt. Elle pesta contre son visiteur plutôt mal élevé devant son insistance, et descendit en vitesse avant que cela ne réveille son fils. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée prête à hurler quand elle vit sa mère et Quentin tout sourire un énorme sac de donuts dans les mains.

« Surprise ! » Dirent-ils en cœur en criant presque. Donna se jeta sur sa fille et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Oh ma chérie tu m'as manqué. » Dit-elle en déposant des baisers partout sur son visage. Quentin regardait cette scène amusé et serra à son tour Felicity.

« Mais….qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda Felicity encore sous le choc de leur visite. « Aux dernières nouvelles vous étiez à l'autre bout du pays. » Ils avançaient tous les trois vers la cuisine.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais louper ton anniversaire ! » Dit Donna horrifiée que sa fille puisse penser une chose pareille.

« Maman mon anniversaire n'est que dans dix jours. » Rigola Felicity amusée par Donna. Cette dernière la regarda amusée elle aussi et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je sais chérie….c'est pour ça qu'on est là sinon ce n'est plus une surprise. » Répondit-elle tout en préparant le petit déjeuner. « Ce soir j'ai organisé une fête pour toi….. »

« Quoi ?! Mais Maman….. » Plaida Felicity. Donna se retourna vers sa fille.

« Chérie….on a pas tous les jours 30 ans. » Elle se rapprocha de sa fille. « Et on ne sera pas beaucoup….juste nous, Tommy et un ami à lui…..tu vois pas grand-chose. » Dit-elle d'une voix tendre. Felicity la regarda avec le même air, contente malgré tout de cette visite surprise.

« Ok…je vais aller réveiller Jamie…et préparez-vous à être assaillit de bisous et de câlins, vous lui manquez beaucoup. » Les trois rigolèrent connaissant l'amour du petit garçon pour sa grand-mère et Quentin. Donna avait été présente depuis le début et s'était toujours occupée de lui quand à Quentin, Jamie l'avait adopté à l'instant où il avait compris qu'il rendait sa grand-mère heureuse.

« Oh mais je suis impatiente d'être assaillit de la sorte par mon petit-fils. » Rigola Donna en portant son regard vers la maison d'invité. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand elle vit un homme en sortir et plonger dans la piscine. « Felicity…..qui est cet apollon qui profite de ta piscine ? »

Felicity s'approcha de la fenêtre et tenta de prendre un air détaché, avec un léger sourire.

« C'est Oliver….la nounou de Jamie. » Elle regarda sa mère pour noter sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Chérie par pitié dis moi qu'il fait autre chose que de garder Jamie….. » Dit Donna en fixant sa fille. Elle nota son air limite offusqué et éclata de rire. « Quoi ?! Felicity tu l'as vu…..j'espère vraiment que…. »

« Non Maman par pitié tais-toi ! » Lui intima la blonde en fermant les yeux de frustration et en agitant ses mains. « Ne dis rien de plus….je vais chercher Jamie. » Felicity quitta la cuisine en levant les yeux au ciel non sans avoir jeté un regard vers Quentin qui rigolait à voir sa compagne et sa fille se chamailler.

« Donna…. » Dit Quentin en s'approchant d'elle voulant la mettre en garde. « Ne commence pas…..laisse la tranquille. » Il la saisit par la taille et rigola dans ses cheveux. « Plus tu vas la pousser vers lui, plus elle va le repousser tu sais comment elle fonctionne. » Donna hocha la tête consciente qu'il avait raison.

« Je sais. » Souffla-t-elle dépitée. « Mais elle devrait profiter de la vie….elle ne fait que travailler et s'occuper de Jamie. Elle va avoir 30 ans et elle est seule Quentin…..je m'inquiète pour elle. » Donna se retourna dans les bras de son compagnon et encercla sa taille. « J'aimerai qu'elle connaisse ce que je vis avec toi…..Cooper n'a été qu'un idiot quand aux autres il ne la méritait pas…..peut-être que ce type est celui qu'il lui faut. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce ou Quentin sentait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour sa fille.

« Oui peut-être. » Admit-il. « Mais laisse la faire….au pire pousse la un peu, mais ne soit pas insistante et lourde comme tu peux l'être parfois. » Donna le regarda horrifiée de sa réflexion. « Tu sais que j'ai raison. » Dit-il en rigolant. Elle hocha difficilement la tête et fut ramenée à la réalité par les cris de Jamie et ses petits pas qui descendaient les escaliers en courant.

####

Donna était un peu en retrait de ses invités. Finalement à une fête en petit comité s'était rajouté des personnes qu'elle avait croisé et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Tommy était venu accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête et de son ami et partenaire en affaire, Ray Palmer, que Donna qualifierait de fier et de peu intéressant. Les voisins de sa fille avaient été invités ainsi que Curtis le fidèle secrétaire de Felicity.

Son regard se posa sur Oliver qui discutait avec Quentin au buffet, un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. En plus d'avoir un physique avantageux c'était aussi un homme intéressant et foncièrement gentil. Elle avait compris qu'il tenait beaucoup à son travail et que Jamie l'adorait, ce qui semblait réciproque.

Comme Felicity quand elle avait évoqué le sujet _Oliver_ ce dernier avait évité le sujet _Felicity_. Ce détail et cette absence de conversation lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille comme quoi leur relation devait être un peu plus complexe que ce qu'ils voulaient laisser paraître. Seulement elle les avait observé et ils n'avaient, à aucun moment, échangé un regard tendre ou même un geste pouvant porter à confusion. Ce qui lui fit dire qu'il ne s'était encore rien passé entre eux, voir même qu'ils repoussaient ce qu'ils ressentaient. Et à connaître sa fille elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle fuyait Oliver.

Elle avait beaucoup souffert du départ de Cooper et de son abandon alors que Jamie n'était encore qu'un bébé, elle savait que depuis elle se protégeait beaucoup. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Oliver n'était pas comme tous les autres, il avait ce petit truc en plus qui pourrait la faire chavirer, voir même la rendre complètement folle amoureuse de lui.

Elle décida de tester le jeune homme avant de faire des manigances et de jeter sa fille dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha donc de Quentin et d'Oliver voulant en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie. Quand elle s'approcha elle leva les yeux au ciel en les entendant parler de la saison de football.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Jamie vous adore. » Dit-elle en rigolant en s'adressant au jeune homme. « Il a enfin quelqu'un à qui parler de sa passion. » Oliver rigola à son tour et Donna poursuivit. « Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais ma fille aussi intelligente et jolie soit elle ne connaît rien au football. »

« Si j'ai remarqué. » Rigola Oliver en regardant Donna avec une grimace. « Et comme dirait Jamie _maman est sympa mais question_ _football elle est nulle_ ». Le groupe éclata de rire et Quentin dû admettre que Donna non plus n'y connaissait rien.

« Quoi chérie !? » Plaida Quentin en sentant une tape sur son épaule de la part de Donna. « Tu as légué beaucoup de chose à ta fille mais pas l'amour du football et son apprentissage des règles. » Oliver rigola à voir le couple si complice et amoureux.

Il les aimait beaucoup, Jamie lui avait souvent parlé de sa grand-mère et de son amoureux, et il avait eu l'impression de les connaître bien avant de les rencontrer. Il avait bien noté l'étonnement de Donna à le voir s'occuper de Jamie, mais elle n'avait rien dit de plus, à part lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans cette famille de fous. Elle lui avait posé énormément de questions sur sa vie et il avait bien compris qu'elle voulait savoir si entre lui et Felicity les choses étaient uniquement platoniques.

Comme il le faisait depuis un moment quand Felicity était dans la conversation, il avait habilement évité le sujet mais avait noté que la mère de cette dernière avait bien compris son manège. Et il savait d'avance que ce soir elle allait passer à la vitesse supérieure et qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas.

« Je suis désolé…mais Quentin a raison sur ce point. » Dit Oliver en rigolant à son tour en voyant la mine offusquée de Donna. « Votre fille a beaucoup de qualités mais pas celle-ci. » Donna lui fit un sourire sincère.

« Je suis contente que vous ayez su voir au-delà de ses airs un peu pincés. » Dit-elle affectueusement en jetant un œil à sa fille en discussion avec Ray. « Elle….elle a beaucoup souffert et se met beaucoup de barrière Oliver….alors ne faites pas toujours attention à ce qu'elle dit ou fait. »

« J'ai du mal à vous suivre Donna. » Dit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils comprenant ou la discussion risquait d'aller. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire qu'il avait du mal à qualifier.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire..c'est que ma fille est toujours certaine de prendre les bonnes décisions…..seulement parfois elle se trompe et a du mal à le reconnaître alors…. » Elle fit un pas vers lui et prit un ton un peu plus bas. «...ne la laissez pas faire la même chose avec vous….si vous sentez qu'un truc peut se passer….foncer et ne tenez pas compte de ce qu'elle vous dira se sera simplement sa peur qui parlera. »

« Oh…. » Oliver était surpris et limite choqué que la mère de sa patronne lui parle de cette façon, l'incitant même à aller draguer ouvertement sa fille.

Quand tout le monde lui avait parlé d'une famille de dingue, ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort, pensa-t-il en retenant un sourire. Était-ce si évident qu'il était attiré par Felicity ? Il évitait de la regarder avec insistance et de toujours la chercher mais à l'évidence il avait échoué.

« Donna… » La réprima Quentin en regardant Oliver d'un air désolé. « Excusez-la. » Dit-il platement.

« Chéri tu sais bien que Felicity ne fera rien si elle sent qu'Oliver peut être…. » Elle fut stoppée dans ses paroles par une main de Quentin sur sa bouche. Oliver rigola de la situation et décida de désamorcer une situation explosive entre les deux amoureux.

« Vous avez raison et je ne sais pas comment vous avez perçu ce qu'il s'est passé. » Commenca Oliver doucement. « Mais effectivement les choses sont loin d'être claires entre votre fille et moi. » Donna donna une tape sur le torse de Quentin en lui balançant un _tu vois j'avais raison_. « Seulement….on a décidé de ne rien faire pour faire évoluer cette….attirance et… »

« Mais pourquoi ?! » Demanda Donna. « C'est encore une idée stupide de ma fille ! » Dit-elle en agitant les bras. « Pour une fois qu'elle tombe sur un type bien, beau comme un dieu et qui en plus se souvient du prénom de son fils elle le repousse ! Non mais j'y crois pas. »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent plutôt amusés de son tableau dressé.

« Donna… » Plaida Oliver. « Elle n'est pas la seule responsable….j'ai aussi freiné les choses. » Éclaircit-il très vite afin qu'elle n'aille pas trouver sa fille et lui fasse un sermon. « On ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée…..pour Jamie…..on ne sait pas si les choses peuvent fonctionner ou si on ne se détestera pas si ça ne marche pas…..et pour être honnête j'ai besoin de ce travail, je ne veux rien gâcher bêtement. »

Donna regardait Oliver sidérée de son explication et de sa lucidité. Elle l'aimait déjà bien mais à cet instant elle sût qu'il était celui qu'il fallait à sa fille pour la réconcilier avec les hommes. Il était parfait et attentif aux autres, faisant passer leurs désirs avant les siens.

« Vous êtes un homme bien Oliver…et je respecte votre décision. » Soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras en le fixant. « Mais je crois surtout que vous êtes tous les deux en train de vous voiler la face sur ce qu'il se passe entre vous…le fait que vous repoussiez cette attirance va vous conduire à faire des trucs stupides tous les deux….et je ne suis pas certaine que Jamie ne souffre pas finalement. »

Oliver hocha la tête en écoutant Donna et perdit son regard sur Felicity qui était un peu plus loin avec Tommy et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle semblait bien et dans son élément à parler de son entreprise et de ses affaires, que pouvait-il lui apporter ? Il n'avait rien à part un lourd passé et une sœur qui comptait sur lui.

« Peut-être…mais c'est mieux comme ça. » Conclût-il d'une voix basse. Il s'excusa et prit congé du couple sous le regard triste de Quentin qui était d'accord avec Donna sur un point, Oliver était un homme bien et certainement celui qu'il fallait à Felicity.

« Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à la tête de la société de mon père et en affaire avec Tommy. » Finit Ray fier de son explication n'ayant pas quitté du regard Felicity. Cette dernière avait écouté d'une oreille distraite ce long monologue sur la vie trépidante de Ray Palmer, mais elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de le couper.

Son regard avait été attiré durant un bon moment par Oliver et Donna entrain de discuter et à voir l'agitation de sa mère et le calme olympien de Quentin, elle était presque certaine qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Elle savait que sa mère avait compris qu'il y avait un truc entre eux et elle savait aussi pertinemment qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tiré au clair cette histoire.

Elle avait vu que Donna avait été surprise de son choix de nounou pour Jamie, mais qu'elle avait compris qu'il était parfait dans son rôle à la seconde où le jeune garçon l'avait vu rentrer dans la cuisine au moment du petit déjeuner. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur Oliver pour ne plus le quitter de la matinée et passer tout son temps avec lui. Elle retint un sourire à voir son fils si épanoui depuis l'arrivée d'Oliver, il avait réussi là où elle avait échoué. Et rien que pour ça elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ce qu'elle voulait avec lui.

« Felicity tu vas bien ? » C'est Tommy qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées distrayantes et lui fit un sourire.

« Oui…ça va. J'étais juste...ailleurs. » Dit-elle doucement cherchant Oliver du regard. « Tu disais ? » Tommy la regarda ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait et suivit son regard qu'il trouva sur la nounou de Jamie en train de quitter la fête.

« Rien….Ray, tu veux bien nous excuser ? » Demanda-t-il au brun avec un demi sourire tout en entraînant son amie un peu plus loin. Ray hocha la tête et les regarda s'éloigner. « Bon maintenant boucle d'or tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et une nounou d'enfer. » Il croisa les bras attendant son explication. « Et ne me dis pas rien….à l'évidence un truc m'échappe alors tu vas me dire ce que c'est ! »

Felicity regarda son meilleur ami, il avait toujours été là pour elle et ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber depuis toutes ces années. Elle était même venue s'installer à Starling uniquement parce que Tommy y habitait.

« Ok..ok…. » Capitula Felicity au bout d'un moment. « Entre Oliver et moi c'est….comment dire compliqué…. »

« Comment ça ? » Tommy fronça les sourcils ayant du mal à comprendre. « Il n'est pas correct avec toi…ou c'est peut-être toi qui le poursuit de tes assiduités. » Rigola Tommy, Felicity leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de sérieux de son ami.

« Mais non…ni l'un ni l'autre. » Répondit Felicity d'une voix traînante. « On…on a failli….s'embrasser et depuis c'est un peu gênant entre nous….on est attiré l'un par l'autre et on ne sait pas comment le gérer….Jamie est entre nous et on ne veut pas…mais regarde moi un peu Tommy. » Réalisa Felicity d'un coup. « Je suis là à te parler d'un type qui me fait plus ou moins fantasmer alors qu'il s'avère être la nounou de mon fils, qui au passage l'adore et lui sert de figure paternelle plus que son propre père ! Ridicule ! Je suis ridicule. » Elle jeta un œil vers Tommy et le vit avec un sourire en coin qui l'irrita encore plus. « Et oui bien sûr ça te fait rire ! Tout te fait rire de toute façon ! Tu ne prends rien au sérieux et encore une fois je….. »

« C'est bon tu as fini ?! » Demanda Tommy en la coupant. Elle hocha la tête surprise de son ton ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. « Bon très bien…..ou est le problème….il t'attire, ne résiste pas et vas-y. » Lui conseilla Tommy sous le regard horrifié de Felicity.

« Mais non !? Je ne…..je ne peux pas faire ça Tommy ! Cet homme est mon employé et je….c'est impensable. » Finit-elle plus bas en colère que Tommy lui conseille une chose pareille. Il s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses épaules en rigolant.

« Felicity je t'aime. » Dit-il contre ses cheveux. « Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu vas céder à ton attirance que tu vas épouser ce type la minute suivante. Laisse-toi aller pour une fois…et vit pour toi. » Il décolla la blonde de son étreinte et la fixant tendrement. « Jamie n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, lui ce qu'il veut c'est Oliver…..le reste ne le regarde pas et puis si vous êtes discrets…. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspends et lui fit un regard qui en disait long.

« Tommy Merlyn tu es impossible. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. « Mais je t'aime aussi très fort….et je ne sais pas si je vais suivre ton conseil mais merci de m'avoir écouté…et conseillé…enfin, si je peux appeler ça un conseil. » Dit-elle en rigolant, Tommy la suivit et la repris dans ses bras. Elle entoura sa taille et soupira.

« Tu sais parfois on tombe amoureux quand on s'y attends le moins et pas forcément de la personne qu'on imaginait. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux. « C'est peut-être de cette façon que tu dois rencontrer le grand amour….tente ta chance et puis au pire tu auras passé de bons moments parce que crois-moi à voir ce type tu vas passer de bons moments. »

Felicity se figea à cette dernière réflexion et éclata de rire, Tommy ne changerait jamais. Il n'était pas du genre à se fixer et butinait de fille en fille, seulement elle espérait qu'un jour il tombe sur celle qui le ferait changer. Elle se décala et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

####

Oliver tentait d'oublier la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Donna et Quentin il y a peu. Ils avaient compris de suite que quelque chose se passait entre lui et Felicity et cela le déstabilisait beaucoup. Bien évidemment qu'il ne rêvait que de céder à ce qu'il ressentait et à ce que Felicity lui inspirait, mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit du même avis que lui. Elle avait été plutôt claire la dernière fois.

Il reprit le chemin de la soirée après s'être isolé un moment et trouva la terrasse vidée de ses invités. Seule restait Felicity qui finissait de ranger les vestiges de la soirée. Il s'approcha d'elle hésitant.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Désolé…je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. » Ajouta-t-il en la voyant sursauter. Elle rigolant nerveusement en se tournant vers lui.

« Non ce n'est rien….je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver c'est tout. » Elle lui fit un léger sourire, nerveuse de se retrouver seule avec lui, comme à chaque fois pensa-t-elle. « Je veux bien de votre aide…tout le monde m'a lâchement abandonné. » Dit-elle en lui tendant un sac poubelle afin qu'il jette tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table.

Oliver le saisit et commença à débarrasser, balayer et faire les aller retour en cuisine. Ils travaillaient en silence et évitaient au maximum de se regarder. Felicity se souvint de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Tommy et se demanda s'il n'avait pas raison. Pourquoi pour une fois ne penserait-elle pas uniquement à elle ?

Elle observa Oliver à la dérobée quand il était à l'extérieur et devait admettre que son ami avait raison, il était tout ce qu'elle pouvait souhaiter. Peut-être pourraient-ils vivre quelque chose sans forcément se mettre la pression et parler de sentiments ou de relation suivie…..juste céder à cette attirance et voir ce qu'il se passait par la suite.

Elle sortit de la cuisine au moment où Oliver revenait de la poubelle, tout était débarrassé et ils étaient plutôt contents de leur travail. Elle lui tendit une bière.

« Voilà votre récompense. » Dit-elle gaiment d'une voix basse. « Merci beaucoup de votre aide. » Oliver saisit la canette tendue et frôla la main de Felicity de ses doigts. Il sentit un courant passer à travers sa main et son regard chercha le sien de suite et à la voir, elle aussi avait senti cette électricité.

« Merci. » Dit-il d'une voix aussi basse. « Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser faire ça seule. » Il décida d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer, même si c'était très difficile. Depuis sa conversation avec la mère de Felicity il ne pensait qu'à elle et trouvait toutes les excuses possibles afin de rester éloigné d'elle.

Ils se fixèrent et Felicity lui fit un léger sourire tentant elle aussi d'ignorer cette tentation qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à repousser. Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire, un truc banal et sans intérêt mais ses yeux étaient encrés dans ceux d'Oliver et elle était incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente et une pensée logique.

« Je…je crois que je vais aller voir si ma mère n'a pas laissé Jamie veiller trop tard….c'est une chose qu'elle a tendance à faire. » S'entendit dire Felicity afin de mettre fin à cette drôle de situation. Oliver hocha la tête. « Bonne nuit Oliver. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bonne nuit Felicity. » Répondit-il sur le même ton la regardant partir vers l'étage. Il soupira et ferma les yeux de frustration, tout se compliquait encore un peu pensa-t-il. Il finit sa bière en vitesse et regagna la maison d'invités, au moins là bas il ne serait pas tenté de rejoindre Felicity et….il secoua la tête afin de ne pas se laisser envahir par de telles pensées.

Il fila sous la douche à peine entré et laissa l'eau glisser sur son corps. Il posa ses deux mains sur le carrelage et posa son front contre la faïence. Il soupira bruyamment se demandant comment il pouvait se retrouver dans cet état de frustration. Donna lui avait conseillé de ne pas laisser sa fille s'éloigner, mais avait-elle envie de plus avec lui ?

Il voyait bien qu'un truc se passait entre eux, c'était plus qu'évident depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés proches mais pour autant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose. Fatigue de tourner ce problème dans sa tête, il arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche décidé à se coucher et d'essayer d'oublier sa conversation avec Donna.

Il se sécha en vitesse et passa un pantalon de jogging pour dormir. Il s'apprêtait à s'allonger quand un coup fut porté à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda aussitôt s'il n'y avait pas un problème avec Jamie. Il se précipita pour ouvrir et fut surpris de trouver Felicity.

« Je dois vous parler. » Dit-elle brutalement en entrant sans y avoir été invitée. Oliver la regarda faire ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il la laissa faire et se planta devant elle attendant.

« Ok…je vous écoute. » Felicity le regarda et déglutit quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était torse nu. Elle qui voulait garder les idées claires n'était pas certaine d'y arriver.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura autant plu que les autres. Donna est de retour avec Quentin et conseille Oliver sur sa relation avec sa fille, Tommy en fait de même avec Felicity, cette dernière se présente chez Oliver...et je vous laisse sur votre faim...pas sympa je sais...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories sur la suite avec impatience, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...et quelle suite...lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Un énorme merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et pour vos lectures. Cette histoire continue de vous plaire et je vois que l'arrivée de Donna en a ravi plus d'une.**

 **Angy :** **Merci de ton commentaire. J'avais prévenu que la tension serait présente, quand à Donna elle connait bien sa fille et sait qu'elle se mets beaucoup de barrières. Son intervention sera-t-elle suffisante pour convaincre Oliver d'insister ? Réponse de suite.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite c'est maintenant. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. **

**Clo : Merci de ton commentaire, et voilà la suite. **

**Voici ce chapitre tant attendu...Felicity va-t-elle écouter Tommy et se laisser aller ? Oliver va-t-il écouter Donna ? Réponse de suite. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à ma bêta** **extraordinaire pour sa présence et sa bonne humeur. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

Felicity tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Jamie était endormi et elle entendait sa mère et Quentin parler et rigoler. Elle était heureuse pour elle, depuis que Jamie était né elle n'avait pratiquement vécu que pour Felicity et son petit fils. Elle avait enfin le droit de vivre pour elle, et cela la ramena à la conversation qu'elle avait eu ce soir avec Tommy. Il lui avait conseillé de se laisser porter par ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle avait envie. Et ce dont elle avait envie c'était Oliver.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda la maison d'invité, se perdant dans ses pensées. La lumière était allumée Oliver était donc encore debout. Elle croisa les bras et soupira se demandant si elle aurait l'audace d'aller le trouver et de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pouffa en imaginant Tommy se moquer d'elle, il lui dirait d'arrêter de réfléchir et de foncer.

Elle hésita encore une seconde avant de sortir de sa chambre, de descendre en vitesse les escaliers et de foncer vers le fond du jardin. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de frapper à la porte. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi. Elle secoua la tête se rappelant que _c'était_ la première fois. Elle souffla pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Oliver surprit, elle n'attendit pas d'invitation et entra.

« Je dois vous parler. » Dit-elle brutalement, ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'elle nota sa tenue légère. Elle eut chaud d'un coup et déglutit péniblement à voir son torse découvert. Il était bien dessiné et elle constatait qu'il prenait soin de lui et qu'il utilisait régulièrement la salle de sports.

« Je vous écoute. » Lui repondit-il en croisant les bras faisant gonfler un peu plus ses muscles. Cela eut pour effet de la sortir de sa rêverie. Elle le fixa dans les yeux c'était plus sûr se dit-elle, seulement ce qu'elle y lut la déstabilisa encore plus. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de rassembler ses idées afin de sortir au moins une phrase cohérente.

« Ok…je….si je suis là c'est parce que…..vous et moi….et Tommy m'a dit que….. » Elle rigola nerveusement devant son embarras et sa phrase décousue. Elle se stoppa et le fixa à nouveau intensément. « Vous savez quoi ? Je vais arrêter de parler et agir. » Dit-elle en même temps qu'elle s'avança vers lui pour saisir son visage de ses deux mains et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sous l'effet de la surprise Oliver recula d'un pas mais décroisa bien vite ses bras afin de la saisir par la taille et de la serrer contre lui. Il répondit à son baiser en cherchant sa langue qu'elle lui offrit sans sourciller, il explora alors cette bouche et cette langue qu'il avait rêvé d'embrasser depuis des jours maintenant.

Felicity se serrait un peu plus contre Oliver et se détendit complètement quand elle le sentit répondre à son baiser. Elle avait eu peur qu'il l'a rejete, et honnêtement elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi. Elle soupira de bien être et gémit sans même sans rendre compte sous l'effet du baiser que lui donnait Oliver.

C'était tendre et doux mais à la fois pressé et passionné. Elle le sentait investit et présent dans cet échange et cela lui donna un coup au cœur, lui aussi désirait ardemment ce baiser. Elle manquait d'air mais ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, elle voulait même un peu plus mais pour l'instant elle n'osait pas vraiment le toucher, malgré l'envie qui la tenaillait.

Elle fit glisser ses mains de son visage à son torse et le sentit sursauter, elle rigola doucement et c'est Oliver qui cassa ce premier baiser. Il posa son front contre celui de Felicity et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire juste à se regarder.

« Ça veut dire quoi Felicity ? » Demanda Oliver d'une voix rauque. « Pas que je n'apprécie pas…loin de là, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre. » Felicity haussa les épaules et se dégagea des bras d'Oliver.

« Pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix cassée. « J'ai du changer une douzaine de fois d'avis entre ma chambre et ici. » Dit-elle nerveuse en faisant une grimace qui fit doucement rire Oliver. « Je….j'en avais juste envie et pour une fois je n'ai pas voulu me poser de question…..j'ai foncé. » Soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais à l'évidence c'est…un peu trop pour toi et je suis….. »

« Non pas du tout ! » La coupa-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. « Ce n'est pas trop ou quoi que se soit….c'est juste que je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour laisser notre attirance de côté afin de ne rien gâcher et te voilà à ma porte et je….je suis un peu perdu en fait. » Rigola-t-il nerveusement, elle le suivit et se décida à être un peu plus clair.

« J'ai eu une conversation avec Tommy ce soir et il m'a….comment dire…..poussée à me laisser aller avec toi. » Oliver la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Il me connaît bien et a compris que les choses entre nous étaient…..floues. » Dit-elle en triturant ses doigts nerveuse. « Et j'ai bien sûr émis toutes sortes de raisons plus ou moins valables pour te repousser et lui….a fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux...semer le doute dans mon esprit. »

« Ok…et tu es ici pour vérifier une théorie ou….. »

« En fait je crois surtout que j'espérais que tu me repousserais. » Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix osant à peine le regarder. Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle et sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Elle leva son visage vers Oliver et ancra ses yeux aux siens.

« Impossible... » Dit-il d'une voix basse. Elle déglutit et le vit en faire autant avant de faire encore un pas vers elle. « C'est ce que tu veux ? » Elle fut interdite un moment, il lui laissait le choix même si à l'évidence ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle secoua la tête doucement et le vit avec un petit sourire. « Ok…. »

Il la saisit par la taille de sa main libre et approcha son visage de sa bouche qu'il rêvait à nouveau d'embrasser. Il se pencha encore un peu et Felicity fit le reste du chemin pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentir à nouveau sa langue caresser la sienne et le sentir la plaquer contre son torse dur. Elle passa ses mains dans cou et se laissa transporter par son baiser et ses caresses quand il décala sa bouche vers son cou.

Elle sentait son souffle contre sa peau et s'en était trop pour elle. Elle se décolla de lui précipitamment et enleva son haut. Oliver la regardait faire surprit de son geste et l'accueillit dans ses bras quand elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Elle l'embrassait avec fougue et passion et lui répondait de la même façon. Cependant il voulait être certain qu'elle souhaitait la même chose que lui.

Il saisit son visage doucement et calma leur baiser urgent. Il passa son pouce tendrement sur ses lèvres et lui fit un doux sourire.

« Attends…. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « On… » Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise. Ce geste fut le signal pour lui, il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et la saisit par ses fesses pour la porter. Instinctivement Felicity enroula ses jambes autour de lui et se laissa transporter vers sa chambre.

####

Felicity était sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers Oliver ses mains sous son oreiller. Elle le trouvait beau, elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau avant ce soir.

« Il se passe quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Oliver dans la même position que Felicity.

Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la seconde fois et s'il s'était écouté il serait déjà à l'embrasser pour une troisième fois. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer durant ces quelques heures, mais il savait parfaitement que plus rien ne serait pareil. Il la vit soupirer et chercher ses mots.

« Je ne veux rien de compliqué. » Dit-elle tout bas. « Je ne veux pas de pression ni de promesse….je veux juste ce qu'on vient de partager. » Dit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes. Oliver hocha la tête doucement comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Et par dessus tout….je ne veux pas que Jamie se rende compte d'un quelconque changement dans notre relation. »

« Je suis d'accord avec tout ça. » Concéda Oliver en se redressant à son tour. « Je ne veux rien de compliqué non plus…juste toi. » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule nue.

« Ok. » Souffla-t-elle contre son crâne.

« Ok. » Répondit-il en cherchant déjà ses lèvres, il l'embrassa et la saisit afin qu'elle se retrouve sur lui. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine et Felicity sentait déjà le désir l'envahir à nouveau. Oliver la serrait contre lui et se laissait guider par ses émotions. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de choses en faisant l'amour, ce qui, il devait l'avouer l'effrayait un peu.

Il sortait d'une relation chaotique et difficile et ne voulait pas replonger dans ce genre de choses. Ce qu'il avait dit à Felicity était vrai, il la voulait simplement elle sans le reste. Il se doutait qu'elle aussi avait un passé amoureux difficile au vu de ce que lui avait dit Donna, et de ce qu'il avait pu saisir du peu que la blonde avait laissé échapper sur le père de Jamie.

Felicity sentait les mains d'Oliver courir dans son dos et chercher sa féminité. Elle le voulait encore, comme si elle n'en avait jamais assez de lui. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, même avec Cooper au début de leur relation ils n'avaient jamais été aussi….passionnés. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de sa libido qui était en sommeil depuis un moment.

Ce n'était pas autre chose, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d'Oliver. Il était là pour Jamie et il devait être sa seule priorité et préoccupation, ce qu'il se passait entre eux était juste deux adultes attirés l'un par l'autre et qui avaient décidé de céder à ce feu qu'ils sentaient entre eux, rien de plus.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit Oliver la pénétrer avec une douceur et une tendresse extrême. Elle chercha ses yeux et fut émue d'y trouver la même tendresse. Cet homme était vraiment différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait connu, et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Elle gémit à le sentir bouger et elle bougea en même temps provoquant le même genre de soupirs chez son partenaire. Elle se colla encore plus à lui et enfouie sa tête dans son cou, le parsemant de baisers humides et urgents et elle sentit l'orgasme la saisir pour la troisième fois.

####

Donna était attablée à la cuisine buvant son café tranquillement. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit et tentait de se réveiller doucement afin d'affronter la journée qui l'attendait. Elle avait promis à Jamie de ne s'occuper que de lui et elle savait d'avance que son petit fils ne lui laisserait pas une minute de repis. Elle rigola heureuse de cette journée à venir.

Elle se leva pour se resservir en café quand son regard fut attiré par la maison d'invité dont la porte s'ouvrit sur une Felicity les cheveux en bataille, à peine habillée mais surtout pendue aux lèvres d'Oliver. Donna retint un cri de joie mais ne put empêcher sa tasse de tomber au fond de l'évier.

Ainsi Oliver avait suivi son conseil et avait insisté. Elle eut un énorme sourire, sa fille enfin allait vivre un peu pour elle. Depuis des années elle ne vivait que pour Jamie et sa société, il était temps qu'un homme vienne un peu bousculer tout ça et la rende heureuse. Elle méritait le bonheur après tout ce par quoi elle avait du passer pour arriver jusque ici.

Elle repensa à tous ces moments de tristesse et de doutes quand Cooper avait brutalement quitté Felicity décrétant que la vie qu'il avait ne lui convenait plus. Il n'avait jamais été honnête sur la vraie raison de son départ et de l'abandon de son fils, mais Donna avait compris qu'en fait Felicity n'était pas la femme qui le ferait devenir quelqu'un.

Il l'aimait, ça elle n'en avait jamais douté, mais il ne l'aimait pas assez pour renoncer à son ambition et à un mariage fortuné qui l'avait propulsé quelques temps plus tard à la tête du département informatique d'une des plus grosses sociétés du pays. Felicity avait eu le cœur brisé quand elle avait appris la nouvelle.

Depuis ce jour Cooper donnait rarement signe de vie à Jamie et ne s'occupait pas vraiment de lui. Tout au plus il pensait à lui à Noël et à son anniversaire avec une carte et un cadeau qu'il faisait sans doute expédier par sa secrétaire, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Cela faisait presque deux ans que Jamie n'avait pas vu son père et même s'il n'en parlait pas souvent le petit garçon en souffrait.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait accueilli à bras ouverts Oliver et qu'il se sentait plus en confiance. C'est ce que Donna avait remarqué tout de suite. Cette nounou différente et complètement inattendue, était une bénédiction pour cette maison et ses habitants, restait juste à ce que Felicity accepte le bonheur qui s'offrait à elle. C'est le bruit de la porte qui sortit Donna de ses pensées. Elle pouffa discrètement à voir Felicity se glisser sans bruit dans la maison.

« Tu n'as plus seize ans chérie. Tu as le droit de découcher. » Dit Donna sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Felicity sursauta et retint un hurlement au son de la voix de sa mère.

« Maman ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Dit-elle d'une voix basse mais en colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Il est encore tôt ! » Donna regarda sa fille amusée de son air gêné.

« Je suis désolée ma chérie…..mais j'ai eu raison de me lever tôt sinon j'aurai loupé la nouvelle de la journée. » Dit-elle en rigolant presque tout en se préparant une nouvelle tasse de café. Felicity regarda sa mère d'un air dépité, elle n'allait pas arrêter de lui parler de ça pendant des heures voir des jours.

« Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. » Felicity montra ses baskets. « Je suis allée courir et j'ai croisé Oliver en revenant et..»

« ….Oh...et c'est pour cette raison que tu étais pendue à ses lèvres il y à peine deux minutes. » Finit Donna à sa place. « Tu as le droit Felicity….et pour être honnête je suis contente que tu aies enfin suivi mes conseils. » Elle s'approcha de sa fille et caressa sa joue. « Tu as tout ce qu'un homme peut rêver mon ange…..c'est bien, et puis il faut avouer qu'Oliver est loin d'être repoussant. » Elle éclata de rire à voir sa fille lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais me coucher. » La blonde prit la direction de l'étage et entendit sa mère lui lancer _tu as raison tu dois être épuisée_. Elle soupira mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Effectivement elle était épuisée mais cela en valait la peine, Tommy avait eu raison.

####

Oliver débarrassait la table aidé de Jamie. Ce soir ils étaient seuls, Felicity ayant eu une réunion qui avait trainé en longueur. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas été des plus ravi quand sa mère lui avait annoncé son retard et surtout qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée avant qu'il soit couché.

« T'es sûr que maman ne sera pas là avant ? » Jamie posait la question pour la cinquantième en deux heures, et Oliver dut garder tout son sang froid pour lui répondre.

« Écoute Jamie je sais que tu es déçu...mais je te propose un truc ? » Le garçon hocha la tête attendant la suite. « Exceptionnellement tu veilles une heure de plus…..mais quand ta mère rentre tu l'embrasses et tu files te coucher sans discuter. » Ajouta-t-il quand il le vit aux anges. Il leva sa main et Jamie tapant dedans scellant ainsi cet accord.

« Promis Oliver. » Les deux garçons finirent de ranger les vestiges de leur repas et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la télé ou Jamie sélectionna un film sur Netflix.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Felicity en pénétrant dans le salon où elle vit son fils devant la télé, ses jambes sur Oliver en train de débattre du film qu'ils regardaient. Jamie se leva d'un bond et sauta sur sa mère.

« Maman ! » Hurla-t-il en serrant sa taille. « Oliver m'a autorisé à rester une heure de plus pour que je puisse te faire un câlin avant d'aller dormir. » Dit-il d'une traître.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda la blonde faussement en colère en baisant le crâne de son fils. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un sourire connaissant parfaitement sa mère. « C'est une super idée. » Dit-elle en jetant un œil du côté d'Oliver qui venait de se lever.

« Disons plutôt qu'il m'a eu à l'usure. » Répondit Oliver à la question de Felicity, elle éclata de rire connaissant parfaitement son fils et ses méthodes parfois à la limite du harcèlement. « Allez Jamie, ta mère est rentrée…au lit maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il en regardant le jeune garçon qui fit une grimace.

« Jamie…un accord est un accord et tu dois… »

« Le respecter, oui je sais. » Finit-il à la place de sa mère dépité. « Bonne nuit maman. » Dit-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin qu'elle lui fasse un dernier bisous. « Tu viens me coucher ? » Plaida-t-il d'une petite voix. Felicity ne résista pas et hocha la tête Jamie l'entraînant déjà vers sa chambre.

Quand Felicity redescendit la télé était sur un match de football et une douce odeur se dégageait de l'assiette posée sur la table basse. Comme tous les soirs depuis bientôt deux mois maintenant elle passait sa soirée avec Oliver blottit contre lui dans le canapé à discuter, regarder un film ou faire carrément autre chose.

Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître, quand elle pensait à sa façon d'agir elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente de 15 ans qui découvrait pour la première fois les émois d'une relation. La journée elle ne pensait qu'à Oliver et à sa façon d'être avec son fils, à sa façon d'être avec elle et de faire attention à elle….il occupait tellement toutes ses pensées qu'elle devait se sermonner afin de se mettre au travail parfois.

« Ça sent divinement bon. » Dit-elle en se posant sur le canapé à ses côtés tout en se penchant vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. » Glissa-t-elle contre sa bouche. Elle était partie tôt ce matin et avait à peine eut le temps de lui dire bonjour.

Oliver passa une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa tendrement. Sa main tomba sur sa nuque et il la garda encore un peu contre lui.

« La journée a été longue, en effet. » Dit-il avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche. « Ça va ? » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, Felicity eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête avant de se reculer et de saisir son assiette, elle mourrait de faim.

« Hum…c'est divin. » Dit-elle entre deux bouchées. « Tu aurais dû ouvrir un restaurant. » Dit-elle avant de finir d'engloutir son repas. Oliver la regarda faire heureux qu'elle aime sa cuisine.

« C'est déjà fait. » Dit-il sans réfléchir en se levant pour débarrasser l'assiette. Felicity le regarda faire surprise de sa réponse. Elle se leva à son tour et le suivit.

« C'est vrai ? » Elle le vit hocher la tête. « Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu fais là à t'occuper de Jamie ? » Elle croisa les bras et s'adossa au comptoir de la cuisine.

Oliver soupira, il n'avait pas prévu de lui parler de son passé, du moins pas aussi brutalement, peut-être même jamais. Ils n'étaient pas dans ce genre de relation où ils se racontaient tout ce qui les avaient amené jusque là. Ils profitaient juste de ce qu'ils avaient et prenaient du bon temps, ça n'allait pas plus loin.

« J'ai tout perdu à la mort de mes parents. » Dit-il brutalement provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez Felicity. « Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a des années….ma sœur était jeune….elle a échappé de peu à la mort elle aussi. » Dit-il d'une voix plus faible.

« Je suis désolée. » Felicity souffla plus ces mots qu'autre chose et s'approcha d'Oliver. Elle posa une main réconfortante dans son dos et le caressa doucement. « Je ne voulais pas…. »

« Non c'est rien. » Dit-il pour la rassurer. « C'est juste que…..c'est une partie de ma vie que je tente d'oublier. » Soupira-t-il en la fixant. « J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs à partir de ce moment là et je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier, c'est tout. »

Felicity le regarda avec un triste sourire, elle savait que son passé était difficile, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé un drame pareil. Elle comprenait un peu mieux maintenant son air renfermé, ayant du mal à se confier voir à se laisser aller à faire confiance.

« On fait tous des erreurs Oliver, c'est ce qui nous aide à grandir et à se construire. » Dit-elle en encerclant son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si triste et cela remua quelque chose en elle. « Ce qui compte c'est de ne pas les reproduire et d'avancer. »

« Merci. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement mais comme souvent ce baiser devint vite passionné et ils se retrouvèrent à faire l'amour sur le sol de la cuisine. Oliver avait besoin de sentir que Felicity ne le jugeait pas et elle avait besoin de le rassurer et d'une certaine façon de le consoler, même si elle n'avait aucune idée précise de ce qu'il avait pu faire comme erreur. Elle espérait juste qu'un jour il aurait assez confiance pour lui raconter.

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, il se redressa d'un bond sur le lit cherchant où il était. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur la chevelure blonde de Felicity, malgré lui un sourire fendit ses lèvres. Il s'était endormi bercé par la respiration douce de cette blonde qui bouleversait sa vie et ses certitudes. Il resta un moment à l'observer dormir et sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme rarement.

Rien que de la regarder ou de la voir lui donnait le sourire et cela le déstabilisait beaucoup. Il était en train de franchir une ligne qu'il s'était promis de ne plus transgresser. Mais Felicity éveillait chez lui toutes sortes de choses qu'il avait oublié, prendre soin de quelqu'un, attendre impatiemment son retour, s'inquiéter pour elle, avoir le bonheur de partager sa journée…..tout ça il s'était dit que c'était fini pour lui, mais il devait reconnaître que c'était ce qu'il partageait avec Felicity depuis qu'elle était venue frapper à sa porte ce fameux soir.

« Ça va ? » Entendit-il d'une petite voix endormie. Felicity venait s'ouvrir les yeux et trouva Oliver perdu dans ses pensées, tendu. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Ouais ça va…..je vais y aller. Je ne voudrai pas que Jamie me trouve là. » Dit il en s'apprêtant à sortir du lit, Felicity hocha la tête consciente qu'il avait raison, mais pour une raison inconnue elle le retint par la main.

« J'aimerai que tu restes...encore un peu. » Dit-elle d'une voix faible. « Je…je sens que j'ai dit une bêtise tout à l'heure et je ne veux pas que…. »

« Non tu n'as pas dis de bêtises…je t'assure. » Dit-il en la fixant tout en serrant sa main posée sur son bras. « Mes parents sont morts alors que je venais à peine d'atteindre ma majorité. » Il se cala contre la tête de lit. « Je venais de prendre mon restaurant et ma sœur était encore jeune…..tout allait bien et d'un coup tout a basculé. » Dit-il perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

Felicity se redressa et s'entoura du drap pour se couvrir. Elle chercha une de ses mains voulant l'encourager à poursuivre, cela pourrait lui faire du bien d'en parler se dit-elle.

« J'ai obtenu la garde de Thea….j'avais un boulot et un endroit où l'accueillir. » Dit-il la voix serrée. « Je croyais que le pire était derrière nous. Elle avait à peine douze ans et je me devais de la protéger….seulement les créanciers me sont tombés dessus. Mes parents avaient en partie financer mon commerce et avec leur mort…..j'ai cumulé deux boulots pour payer les dettes mais j'ai fini par tout perdre…Thea y compris. Elle s'est retrouvée en foyer et depuis j'essaie de sortir la tête de l'eau pour la sortir à son tour de cet enfer. »

Felicity retenait ses larmes, elle se doutait qu'il avait souffert mais pas à ce point. Elle était tellement triste pour lui, il ne méritait pas une telle vie et de telles épreuves. Elle serra un peu plus fort sa main et la porta à sa bouche afin d'y déposer de doux baisers.

« Je suis tellement désolée pour toi Oliver. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment d'une voix douce, il leva son regard vers elle et quand elle y vit des larmes perlées, son cœur se fendit un peu plus. Elle s'approcha de lui et le saisit par le cou afin de le réconforter. Il la serra fort à son tour contre lui et soupira, finalement cela lui avait fait du bien de se confier.

« Trouver ce travail à été une vraie bénédiction. » Poursuivit-il au bout d'un moment, sa tête toujours enfouie dans le cou de Felicity. « Ça m'a permis de mettre de l'argent de côté et d'avoir un espoir de faire venir Thea ici….elle sera majeure l'an prochain. »

« Je suis contente d'avoir pu contribuer à ça. » Dit Felicity en se décalant afin de le regarder. « Et même si j'ai été plus que réticente à ta venue…. » Elle fit une grimace qui les fit rire tous les deux. «...Je suis heureuse que Tommy m'ai poussé à t'engager, tu es parfait avec Jamie…..et tu as mis de la couleur dans ma vie. » Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts qu'elle adorait. « Et même si on ne s'est rien promis….j'aime beaucoup ce que l'on partage tous les deux. » Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce que l'on partage. » Répondit Oliver après l'avoir observée un moment. Il avait hésité à lui répondre, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs pour la suite, mais son cœur avait parlé pour lui. Il aimait chaque instant passé aux côtés de Felicity et de Jamie. « Et merci pour m'avoir donné ma chance. »

Felicity haussa les épaules lui signifiant que ce n'était rien. Il rigola et l'embrassa avant de la basculer sur le matelas et de repousser encore un peu son retour dans la maison d'invité. La nuit n'était pas terminée et Jamie ne serait pas debout avant des heures.

####

Felicity courait mais elle savait que de toute façon elle était en retard et que son fils ne lui pardonnerait pas. Elle lui avait promis d'être là pour le début de son match et elle avait failli à sa parole. La faute à un coup de téléphone de dernière minute de la part de Ray Palmer qui voulait l'inviter à sortir.

Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de lui, mais il était plutôt tenace et l'avait accaparée pendant près d'une demi-heure. Elle avait finalement réussi à raccrocher et avait constaté avec horreur que le coup d'envoi avait été lancé depuis dix minutes déjà.

Elle gara sa voiture à la première place qu'elle trouva et fonça vers le stade et les tribunes. Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer Oliver, mais elle se figea quand elle le vit en grande discussion avec Diana Snow. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle dût garder tout son self-control pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et lui demander de se pousser un peu. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être pratiquement assise sur les jambes d'Oliver pour lui parler.

Mais ce qui la peinait vraiment était le sourire qui fendait le visage d'Oliver. Il était un de celui qu'il lui réservait la plupart du temps, mais plus depuis quelques jours. Plus depuis cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu concernant son passé douloureux. Il était rentré comme à son habitude et quand elle l'avait revu le lendemain il était….distant et peu avenant.

Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de sa courte nuit et des souvenirs pas forcément heureux qui avaient été remués. Mais cette attitude avait duré toute la journée et quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, il lui avait simplement dit que ce soir il voulait rester seul. Il était parti et depuis pratiquement plus rien ne se passait entre eux.

Ils communiquaient toujours pour Jamie comme avant, mais pas entre eux. Plus de regards doux ou de baisers volés entre deux portes ou quand Jamie ne regardait pas, plus de gestes tendres. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'aborder le sujet, mais il avait fui la conversation à chaque fois.

Et le voir à cet instant avec la femme qu'elle détestait plus que tout, était encore un coup au moral. Elle se fit violence pour s'approcher et plaquer le plus faux sourire qu'elle puisse trouver.

« Me voilà enfin. » Dit-elle en se postant devant Oliver et Diana. Cette dernière leva le regard vers elle mécontente d'avoir été interrompue. « Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu un coup de fil juste avant de partir. » Dit-elle en prenant place aux côtés d'Oliver à son tour.

« Le match vient juste de commencer. » Lui indiqua Oliver en se serrant un peu plus vers Diana ce qui agaça fortement Felicity. « Vous n'avez pas loupé grand-chose. » Dit-il en la regardant sentant ses yeux sur lui.

« Parfait j'avais peur que mon fils ne me fasse la tête. » Elle rigola légèrement et Oliver sourit à sa réflexion. Au moins il aimait toujours son humour pensa-t-elle.

« Tu devrais lever le pied Felicity. » Diana se pencha un peu plus vers elle et donc vers Oliver, lui présentant son décolleté, sur lequel Felicity était certaine qu'il avait une vue bien dégagé.

Felicity retint une remarque cinglante, ne voulant pas se disputer avec Diana devant tout ce monde. Elles ne s'aimaient pas, cela n'était un secret pour personne. Diana était hautaine et se croyait supérieure à tout le monde parce qu'elle avait épousé le procureur de la ville.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Diana. » Répondit-elle d'un ton froid et glacial. « Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir être une mère au foyer. » Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter avec une pointe d'ironie.

« C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance….c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'expliquais à Oliver à l'instant. » Minauda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard. « C'est un vrai bonheur de pouvoir profiter de mon fils à temps plein et de le voir grandir jour après jour. Brian ne voudrait surtout pas que les choses changent. » Dit-elle en regardant cette fois-ci Felicity d'un air de défi.

Oliver sentait la tension entre les deux femmes monter d'un cran. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire mais il avait compris qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas et encore le mot était faible à les voir. Il se sentait responsable de la situation car il reconnaissait qu'il flirtait plus ou moins avec Diana quand Felicity était arrivée. Et c'était plus ou moins intentionnel.

Depuis qu'il s'était confié, il avait pris ses distances avec Felicity. Il la sentait trop proche de lui et il sentait qu'il lui fallait un rien pour tomber amoureux d'elle, passionnément. Elle était….tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter d'une compagne mais il ne pouvait pas s'attacher. Sa vie était compliquée et il n'était même pas certain de rester à Starling une fois que Thea serait majeure. Leur histoire était vouée à l'échec, il avait simplement accéléré le processus avant qu'ils ne souffrent trop tous les deux.

C'est un essai de Jamie qui ramena Oliver à la réalité. Il se leva d'un bond sous le regard surpris des deux femmes.

« Super chéri ! » Cria Felicity quand elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Jamie jeta un fier un regard vers eux. « Tu avais raison…il est doué. » Dit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille d'Oliver tout bas. Ce dernier frissonna à sentir son souffle contre sa peau et se recula d'un coup.

« Il est doué. » Répéta-t-il en reprenant sa place au côté de Diana et en reprenant sa conversation. Felicity le regarda médusée de sa réaction et décida de se concentrer sur le match de son fils. C'était bien plus important que d'écouter Diana parlementer pendant des heures sur sa vie rêvée et les exploits de Thad, son fils.

####

Le dîner se passa dans un silence pesant, seul Jamie parlait et avait du mal à attirer l'attention des deux adultes. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, habitué au silence de sa mère quand elle était préoccupée et Oliver n'était pas non plus un grand bavard.

Il n'avait pas non plus remarqué la tension qu'il y avait entre les deux adultes durant tout le repas et le soin qu'ils avaient apporté à éviter de se regarder ou de se passer les différents plats du traiteur chinois sur la table. C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé que Felicity monta coucher son fils, bien décidé ensuite à mettre Oliver au pied du mur. Elle n'avait pas aimé son attitude cette après-midi et comptait bien lui faire savoir.

Bien évidemment comme elle s'y attendait la maison était vide quand elle redescendit, Oliver avait déserté. Elle s'apprêtait à aller frapper à sa porte quand elle fut surprise de le trouver dans le jardin. Elle se stoppa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oliver…. »

« Je vais me coucher. » Dit-il voulant fuir une fois de plus. Elle était décidée à ne pas le laisser faire cette fois ci. Elle se posta devant lui et posa une main sur son torse.

« Pas avant de m'avoir expliqué ce qu'il t'arrive. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce espérant le convaincre de lui raconter ce qui le tracassait. « Ton attitude de cette après midi avec Diana….ce n'est pas toi et…. » Il partit d'un petit rire ironique.

« Pas..moi ? Mais comment tu sais ça ? On ne se connaît pas vraiment alors comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas...moi ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau d'un air dédaigneux. Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à son ton et à son visage fermé.

« Parce que le type que j'ai engagé n'est pas celui que j'ai vu cette après-midi à flirter avec une femme mariée et être si…froid avec moi ! » Martela-t-elle d'une traite. « Parle moi Oliver…dis moi ce qui te perturbe. » Dit-elle plus doucement.

« Il n'y a rien Felicity. » Insista-t-il encore une fois. « J'ai juste réalisé que nous deux c'était une mauvaise idée….tu te souviens pas de promesse ni de pression ? Et c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire. » Dit-il en colère. Tu es simplement jalouse. »

« Jalouse de…..certainement pas ! » Éclata-t-elle de rire. « Cette femme se croit mieux que tout le monde tout simplement parce que son mari est un notable ! Elle est juste pathétique et tu risques d'être un numéro de plus sur sa liste ! Elle passe son temps à tromper son mari...comment pourrais-je être jalouse d'une femme pareille ?! »

« Si tu es jalouse. » Dit-il à nouveau en s'approchant d'elle. « Mais je vais te rassurer….il ne se passera rien avec elle….comme il ne se passera plus rien entre nous. » Dit-il froidement. « Nos relations seront strictement professionnelles comme au début….c'était ce que tu voulais et ce que je souhaite retrouver, rien de plus. »

« Très bien…j'ai compris. » Finit par dire Felicity médusée de l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle. Son cœur était serré à le voir si dur avec elle et elle n'avait toujours aucune réponse à son comportement. Elle laissa ça de côté se disant que le principal était qu'il souhaitait toujours s'occuper de Jamie.

Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant qu'Oliver ne quitte la terrasse pour prendre la direction de la maison d'invité le cœur lourd. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait de faire mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour lui et pour Felicity même si en ce moment elle ne le comprenait pas.

* * *

 **...Oui je sais...c'est un sacré ascenseur émotionnel que je vous ai** **concocté...mais c'est un passage obligé pour la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories sur ce chapitre et sur la suite, même si je suis vraiment pas sympa avec cette fin encore une fois.**

 **Le Olicity a fini par céder, Oliver s'est confié sur son passé difficile et vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais depuis il s'est éloigné de Felicity et cette dernière le vit plutôt mal...que va-t-il se passer ?...Réponse dans le prochain chapitre qui vous attends sagement...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part un énorme merci pour vos lectures et vos nombreux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire vous plairait autant en l'écrivant.**

 **Mathilde : Merci de ton commentaire...la suite maintenant.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec cette fin et la réaction d'Oliver. Effectivement il s'est confié sur son passé et cela lui fait peur...et encore il ne s'est pas confié totalement...**

 **Luciole : Merci de ton commentaire et ravie que cette histoire te plaise autant. Je sais que je n'ai vraiment pas été sympa de vous laisser avec cette fin. Voici la suite qui devrait te ravir. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver a ses raisons, mais la question est de savoir s'il va savoir rester éloigné de Felicity. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver a eu peur...et Felicity est dépitée, la réaction des deux dans ce chapitre. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Je sais que j'ai été une vraie sadique de vous l** **aisser avec une fin pareille...mais il faut en passer par là pour la suite de la fiction. Voici donc ce chapitre tant attendu avec les réaction de notre couple, et pour savoir si les choses vont s'arranger entre eux. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma bêta** **extraordinaire. Merci Shinobu24 de toujours prendre du temps pour me lire, je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

« Tu es un idiot fini Oliver ! » Thea n'était pas tendre avec lui et elle avait raison pensa-t-il. Il venait de lui raconter son histoire avec Felicity et surtout son comportement d'il y a quelques jours. « Cette femme est exactement celle qui te correspond et toi tu l'envoies bouler ! »

« Thea…ne crie pas s'il te plaît. » Dit-il en éloignant son portable de son oreille tout en grimaçant. Sa sœur n'était pas réputée pour être d'un calme olympien et pour savoir gérer les aigus dans sa voix. « Je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi. » Soupira-t-il dépité par son comportement. « Mais je….je ne peux pas continuer cette histoire. »

« Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu pourrais enfin être heureux et vivre pour toi….parce que pour une fois tu connaîtrais le bonheur d'avoir une femme qui t'aime sincèrement…ou alors tu as la trouille de l'aimer. » Réalisa-t-elle d'un coup. « C'est ça en fait t'es complètement raide dingue d'elle et ça te fais peur parce que la dernière fois tu as….. »

« Je me suis promis de ne plus souffrir et puis on ne sait même pas si on restera à Starling une fois que tu seras majeure. » Argumenta-t-il.

« Alors ça c'est une raison complètement bidon Oliver. » Rigola Thea. « Je me fous de l'endroit où je suis une fois que l'on est réuni….Starling ou ailleurs honnêtement je m'en moque. » Elle soupira bruyamment. « Non il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu es amoureux de cette blonde et que tu as la trouille qu'elle te brise le cœur comme cette pimbêche de Carly….d'ailleurs rien que son prénom me dégoûte. » Dit-elle écœurée. « Comment as-tu pu te laisser séduire par une fille qui s'appelait Carly ? C'est un mystère….. »

Oliver écoutait en rigolant sa sœur faire les questions et les réponses. Cela le fit penser à Felicity, elle aussi avait tendance à faire ce genre de choses, mais uniquement quand elle était nerveuse. Il se surprit à penser que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendraient bien.

« Oh Thea tu me manques. » Dit-il pour couper court à ce discours un peu décousu. « Je crois que tu as raison….je suis complètement amoureux d'elle. » Il entendit un cri à l'autre bout du fil.

« Alors écoute moi bien Oliver….tu vas arrêter d'avoir peur. Toutes les femmes ne sont pas des garces. Cette Felicity est une fille bien, rien que son prénom est un gage de….qualité. » Dit-elle en grimaçant. « Désolé du terme mais c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. » Oliver rigola, elle lui manquait encore plus quand elle était dans cette état d'excitation. « Alors tu vas lui parler et t'excuser d'avoir été un idiot et un con et elle finira par te tomber dans les bras. »

Oliver n'était pas certain de ça, il savait qu'il avait été odieux avec la blonde et que depuis qu'il avait mis les choses aux claires tout était plus compliqué entre eux. Ils se parlaient à peine et Felicity le fuyait, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cependant cette conversation avec sa sœur lui avait remis les idées en place et il allait lui parler ce soir, une fois que Jamie serait couché.

Cette idée le réconforta un peu et il continua sa discussion un peu plus sereinement. Thea dévia sur d'autres sujets et son envie de le rejoindre. Il lui manquait beaucoup et elle commençait sérieusement à suffoquer de vivre en foyer dans une chambre avec trois autres filles. Oliver tenta de la rassurer, son temps là bas était compté.

####

« Il a fait quoi ?! » Demanda Tommy surprit. Felicity soupira et regardait une à une ses robes. Elle avait finalement accepté de sortir avec Ray. Elle espérait que cette distraction d'un soir l'aiderait à oublier qu'Oliver l'avait repoussée de la pire des façons et que depuis elle était malheureuse.

« Il m'a repoussée sans raison et depuis il…bref ! » Elle se tourna vers son ami les mains sur les hanches. « Je n'aurai jamais dû t'écouter ! Cette relation sans espérer autre chose était une très mauvaise idée. » Dit-elle en le fixant en colère.

« Tu craques complètement pour une nounou d'enfer. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié en se levant. Felicity fuya son regard et retourna à la recherche de la robe parfaite pour son diner de ce soir.

« Pas du tout. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Seulement je suis….vexée. Il m'a… » Elle peina à trouver les mots et sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir. Elle se retourna vers Tommy qui vit ses yeux brillants. « Je crois qu'il m'a brisé le cœur en fait. » Avoua-t-elle enfin, Tommy la saisit par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

« C'était bien au moins ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, voulant la détendre un peu. Elle pouffa à sa question. Elle hocha la tête et leva ses yeux vers lui.

« Tu n'as même pas idée. » Dit-elle d'un air espiègle. « Mais ce genre de relation sans autre chose que le sexe c'est pas vraiment pour moi….pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'on avait un truc…tu sais un lien. » Tommy hocha la tête comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Lui aussi avait remarqué _ce truc_ entre eux, ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. C'est ce qu'il avait remarqué la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dîner ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'il avait été étonné de la décision d'Oliver, il avait été convaincu à ce moment là qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Felicity pour vouloir officialiser sa relation avec sa _nounou_.

« Tu sais il a peut-être simplement eu peur. » Dit-il voulant la réconforter. « Parfois on a du mal à contrôler ses sentiments et si toi tu as ressenti un truc hyper fort….ce n'était pas à sens unique. » Il saisit ses joues et la fixa. « Je suis certain qu'il est aussi malheureux que toi et que tout va s'arranger…..sinon j'irai lui remuer les puces et lui dire qu'il passe à côté d'une femme extraordinaire et d'un gosse hyper attachant. » Dit-il après une pause.

« Je t'aime Tommy. Merci. » Dit Felicity en se blottissant contre son torse. « Tu es vraiment parfait, dommage que je ne sois pas amoureuse de toi. » Dit-elle en rigolant, Tommy éclata de rire à son tour.

« Franchement il ne vaut mieux pas…..je ne suis pas stable. » Felicity le regarda avec tendresse et posa ses mains pour encercler son visage.

« Je suis certaine qu'un jour tu vas tomber sur celle qui te fera changer. » Dit-elle doucement. « Bon tu vas nous en faire des tonnes et nous fatiguer avec ta peur de l'engagement….mais tu l'aimeras tellement que de la perdre te fera encore plus peur. »

« Je t'aime aussi Felicity. » Dit-il en réponse à ses jolies paroles. « Bon….et si on choisissait cette tenue pour faire baver Oliver et lui faire regretter son éloignement et pour faire rêver Ray au fait qu'il ne t'aura jamais dans son lit. »

Felicity le regarda en éclatant de rire se demandant comment sa vie serait si elle n'avait jamais croisé Tommy Merlyn. Certainement moins drôle et beaucoup plus fade. Elle acquiesça se disant qu'elle voulait surtout faire baver Oliver d'envie.

####

Oliver tentait de se concentrer sur ce que Jamie lui disait, mais son attention était à l'étage avec Felicity. Elle était enfermée dans sa chambre avec Tommy depuis des heures en train de se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Ray Palmer. Il retint une grimace à penser à ce type.

Quand il était venu la trouver après son coup de fil d'avec Thea, il avait espéré apaiser les choses entre eux et pouvoir discuter un peu. Mais elle lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'elle sortait ce soir et qu'il devrait garder Jamie. Il avait imaginé un dîner d'affaires ce n'était pas si rare, mais elle lui avait mis le coup de grâce en précisant qu'elle sortait avec Ray.

Et depuis il luttait comme il pouvait pour ne pas foncer à l'étage et lui interdire de sortir avec cet idiot. Il ne l'aimait pas et savait d'avance qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

« Oliver tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda Jamie agacé qu'il ne lui réponde pas.

« Pardon Jamie…j'étais ailleurs. Désolé champion….tu disais ? » Oliver se ressaisit et se redressa un peu sur le canapé. Le jeune garçon le regarda et lui posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait appris que sa mère sortait ce soir.

« Il va être mon nouveau papa ? » Demanda-t-il d'une timide voix. Oliver fut interdit un moment avant de répondre.

« Je….c'est plutôt à ta mère que tu devrais poser la question je crois. » Tenta Oliver en restant évasif. Jamie le fixa, apparemment sa réponse ne l'avait pas satisfait. « Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que ta mère sort avec Ray ce soir qu'ils vont forcément se marier. »

Jamie hocha la tête plutôt rassuré de cette réponse. Il réfléchit un instant et revint à la charge encore une fois hésitant.

« Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui sort avec maman ? Tu l'aimes bien…et je crois qu'elle aussi t'aime bien. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Sinon tu l'aurais pas embrassé. »

« Quoi ?! » Oliver tombait des nues. Jamie les avait vu s'embrasser, il était surpris et surtout il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il porta son regard sur le jeune garçon et le vit hocher la tête avec un sourire.

« Je vous ai vu l'autre fois dans la cuisine avant que j'aille me coucher. » Expliqua Jamie sur le ton de la confidence. « Tu tenais maman dans tes bras, elle rigolait à ce que tu lui disais et après tu l'as embrassée. » Jamie fit une pause avant de reprendre. « Elle avait l'air contente d'être avec toi….. »

Oliver fixait ce petit garçon qui lui parlait d'un moment dont il ne se souvenait pas forcément, mais qui le ramenait au plaisir qu'il avait eu à partager de tendres moments avec Felicity. Lui aussi était heureux d'être avec elle et il avait tout gâché bêtement parce qu'il avait eu peur de s'ouvrir et de l'aimer. Mais c'était trop tard Felicity Smoak était dans son cœur, mais apparemment lui n'était pas dans le sien.

« Ok… »Oliver se redressa complètement et s'approcha de Jamie en soupirant. « Je suis désolé Jamie….je…on ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. » Le jeune garçon écoutait et hochait la tête content qu'on le traite en adulte. « Entre ta mère et moi….c'est compliqué et par ma faute…..mais ce qui compte c'est qu'entre nous rien ne change…pas vrai ? » Oliver leva sa main attendant que Jamie frappe dedans comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

Jamie hésita un instant avant de frapper dans la main d'Oliver. Il ne comprenait pas forcément ce qu'il se passait entre sa mère et Oliver mais s'il gardait sa nounou c'était déjà une bonne chose.

« Ouais. » Soupira le jeune garçon. « En tout cas tu ferais un super papa. » Dit Jamie avant de se lever et d'allumer la télé. Oliver le regarda faire surpris et bouleversé de sa réflexion. Les pas de Tommy descendant l'escalier le firent sortir de sa léthargie et il croisa son regard. Il comprit que Felicity lui avait parlé et il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Il savait qu'il considérait Felicity comme sa sœur et qu'il était l'homme le plus important de sa vie après Jamie. D'après ce qu'il avait compris du peu que Felicity lui avait confié sur son passé, Tommy l'avait aidée et épaulée et avait toujours été présent pour elle. Il se doutait donc qu'il ne devait pas apprécier la façon dont il l'avait traitée.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, la présence de Jamie les empêchant de parler. C'est la sonnerie de la porte qui mit fin à cette tension. Tommy alla ouvrir afin d'accueillir son partenaire en affaires. Ray entra dans le salon et fut surpris d'y trouver la nounou de Jamie. Il s'approcha de ce dernier et lui tendit la main.

« Bonsoir…Parker c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il sûr de lui. Oliver saisit sa main tendue.

« Mes parents m'ont appelé Oliver…je préfère. » Répondit-il sur un ton ironique se retenant de pouffer à voir le visage de Ray se fermer. Ce dernier ne releva pas le ton et la remarque et préfèra se tourna vers Jamie qui le regardait.

« Salut Jessie….tiens je t'ai apporté un cadeau. » Dit Ray en sortant un gant de baseball. « Je sais que tu adores ce sport et celui là est dédicacé par Thomas Brown. » Dit-il fièrement certain d'avoir tapé dans le mille. Jamie le regarda et se leva pour prendre le gant.

« Je m'appelle Jamie….et je déteste le baseball. C'est au football que je joue. » Dit-il en colère et vexé. Il se tourna vers Oliver et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier ne put retenir un petit rire et Tommy non plus.

« Décidément j'ai tout faux ce soir. » Dit Ray afin de détendre l'atmosphère. « Jamie je suis désolé…je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. » Le garçon haussa les épaules et chercha le regard d'Oliver espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Oliver le comprit et priait lui aussi afin que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Felicity ne devrait plus tarder. » Tommy prit la parole et s'approcha de Ray. Malgré ses maladresses il l'aimait bien, il n'était pas fait pour Felicity, mais il laissait le soin à cette dernière de lui dire. « Je te sers un verre ? » Ray accepta et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le bar.

C'est anxieuse que Felicity s'apprêtait à descendre au salon. Elle s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier pour se donner du courage, soudain ce dîner destiné à clouer le bec d'Oliver lui semblait une très mauvaise idée. Elle avait bien vu son air surpris et blessé quand elle lui avait expliqué que ce soir elle sortait avec Ray. Et à le voir, elle aurait juré qu'il voulait lui parler.

Elle descendit lentement les marches et chercha Ray. Elle ne le vit pas, mais son regard tomba sur Oliver, son cœur battit un peu plus vite à le voir la détailler de la sorte. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté pour être à tomber. Elle portait une robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses formes et dévoilait légèrement ses jambes.

Ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur un côté de son visage dégageant son cou. Elle avait troqué ses éternelles lunettes contre des lentilles et elle avait apporté un soin tout particulier à se maquiller. Tommy s'était légèrement moqué d'elle en la voyant se préparer et lui avait subtilement fait remarquer que c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait si apprêtée.

Elle atteignit enfin le sol du salon son regard toujours sur Oliver qui lui non plus ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, mais à cet instant elle était…magnifique et encore le mot était faible. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, ses mains devenir moites et sa bouche se dessécher sous l'effet que lui faisait Felicity.

« Felicity…..tu es superbe. » C'est Ray qui brisa leur échange visuel en se mettant devant la jeune femme. Il saisit une de ses mains et la baisa tendrement. « Bonsoir. » Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse. Oliver se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette entrée en matière.

« Merci Ray….on y va ? » Ce dernier hocha la tête et prit le chemin de la porte pendant que Felicity disait au revoir à son fils, qui en profita pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille, elle embrassa Tommy et le remercia pour son aide et jeta un œil vers Oliver. Ils se fixèrent un court instant avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement le salon.

Le silence tomba après le départ de Felicity. Jamie se retira dans sa chambre, voir sa mère partir avec Ray lui ayant fortement déplu. Tommy le regarda monter les escaliers et une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de voix il s'adressa à Oliver.

« Je devrai vous mettre mon poing dans la figure pour l'avoir traitée de cette façon. » Commença Tommy d'une voix calme mais ferme. « Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a un truc entre vous….quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas si souvent….et vous êtes en train de tout gâcher Oliver. » Tommy s'approcha de lui et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. « Si vous tenez à elle…dites lui…parce que elle tient à vous. » Avoua Tommy difficilement, il savait d'avance que Felicity allait lui en vouloir quand elle apprendrait ce qu'il avait osé dire à Oliver.

« Vous avez raison j'ai tout gâché. » Finit par répondre Oliver au bout d'un moment le choc passé. « Je tiens à elle….énormément. » Tommy hocha la tête content qu'il ne soit pas si têtu qu'il l'avait craint.

« Ok…à vous de jouer dans ce cas. Elle va vous en vouloir mais….elle en vaut la peine. » Tommy saisit sa veste sur le fauteuil pas loin prêt à partir. « Et ce gamin là haut vous adore…alors n'ayez pas peur de sa réaction. »

« Il sait…pour Felicity et moi. » Dit Oliver. « Il était triste que sa mère sorte avec Ray ce soir. » Tommy pouffa à cette réflexion c'était bien Jamie se dit-il.

« Vous voyez…..vous n'avez rien à craindre. » Les deux hommes se fixèrent encore un instant avant que Tommy ne prenne congé. Oliver resta un moment dans le salon à méditer les paroles de Tommy, avant de monter voir Jamie et de le coucher tout en espérant que la soirée de Felicity ne se passe pas bien et qu'elle rentre le plus vite possible.

####

Felicity avait les yeux dans le vague, sa tête posée sur sa main dont le bras était posé sur la table. Si ça mère la voyait elle lui dirait de mieux se tenir. Elle se redressa tout à coup à penser à ça, quel tableau devait-elle offrir. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait Ray mais elle devait avouer que toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Oliver et son air…stupéfait quand il l'avait vue descendre les escaliers.

Elle avait réussi ce qu'elle voulait, lui faire envie et l'époustoufler. Mais à présent cela lui semblait bien fade, rien ne changerait une fois qu'elle rentrerait et ils reprendraient leur guerre froide. Elle soupira dépitée, elle ne s'était pas imaginée tant de problème en l'embauchant, même si elle admettait qu'elle avait eu quelques réserves.

« J'ai donc fais mes études à Harvard et ensuite j'ai passé un an en France pour parfaire mon apprentissage du français et mon père m'a ensuite envoyé dans son bureau de Londres pour me familiariser avec l'entreprise. »

Ray continuait de dérouler son CV et c'est bien parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le froisser mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, se lever et rentrer. Elle s'ennuyait profondément.

« Mais dis moi….pourquoi avoir engagé un homme pour s'occuper de ton fils ? » Demanda-t-il brutalement en changeant de sujet. Elle porta son regard sur lui, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de la question.

« J'avais besoin d'aide et Oliver était là, rien de plus. » Dit-elle comme une évidence. « Je ne cherchais pas spécialement un homme juste quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de Jamie comme si c'était moi…et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé avec Oliver. » Dit-elle un peu plus doucement. « Il est parfait avec Jamie. » Ray la regarda en plissant les yeux, il n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont elle parait de la nounou de son fils.

« C'est quand même une drôle d'idée de faire ce métier. » Dit-il limite dédaigneux, Felicity fut choquée et retint une réplique cinglante. « À mon avis il doit être plutôt limité intellectuellement pour s'abaisser à faire un truc pareil. » Dit-il en balayant d'un geste de la main. « Parce que faut être honnête, s'occuper d'un gosse toute la journée c'est plus que…..qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il à Felicity quand il la vit se lever et s'habiller.

« Je pars. » Répondit-elle durement. « Ce gosse comme tu dis si bien est mon fils….il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux et Oliver est absolument tout ce que je pouvais espérer pour lui ! Avant de juger les gens tu devrais te demander pourquoi avec ton statut et ta fortune tu es toujours seul Ray ! Tu es abjecte et complètement à côté de la plaque ! » Elle allait partir mais ajouta avant. « Mon fils s'appelle Jamie et il joue au foot ! »

Elle retint un rire à le voir choqué de sa tirade. Jamie lui avait glissé à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne parte l'impair qu'avait fait Ray. Elle le fixa encore un instant avant de tourner les talons et de héler un taxi une fois sur le trottoir. Elle aurait dû écouter sa raison et ne pas accepter ce dîner.

Quand elle rentra dans la maison tout était silencieux, même la télé ne donnait pas de commentaires de match de football comme à son habitude. Elle progressa dans le salon après avoir déposé ses affaires sur la console de l'entrée et trouva Oliver assis dans ses pensées.

« Je ne savais pas que tu regardais les matchs sans son. » Dit-elle pour annoncer son arrivée. Il sursauta à sa voix et se redressa sur ses pieds.

« C'est une rediffusion. » Expliqua-t-il penaud. « Tu rentres bien tôt. » Il visa sa montre.

« Ouais….Ray était…bref, ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais. » Répondit-elle en enlevant ses talons qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. Le silence tomba dans la pièce, Oliver voulait amorcer la conversation mais ne savait pas comment. « Tu peux y aller je suis rentrée maintenant, ne te sens pas obligé de rester. » Dit-elle sur un ton plus dur que ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il de but en blanc la surprenant. « Pour mon attitude et toutes les paroles blessantes que j'ai pu te dire. » Felicity croisa les bras et attendit la suite, soulagée qu'il parle enfin. « Je me rends compte que j'ai mal agi et que je t'ai fais du mal…et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je te présente mes excuses. »

Felicity était toujours droite comme un piquet, contente de cette explication mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment du jour au lendemain il avait pu la rejeter de cette façon. Même sans parler de sentiments ou de relation, elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas mérité ce traitement.

« Très bien…excuses acceptées. » Dit-elle toujours aussi froide. Oliver la regardait et ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, Tommy l'avait prévenu, les choses ne seraient pas simples. « Maintenant tu peux partir. » Ajouta-t-elle en prenant le chemin de l'étage. Il la stoppa en saisissant son coude. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa main et tenta d'ignorer les frissons qui la parcouraient.

« Attends je…je voudrais te dire aussi que…. » Il cherchait ses mots et tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Toute phrase cohérente semblait lui échapper et il sentit Felicity se tendre.

« Laisse moi t'aider un peu Oliver. » Dit-elle en se dégageant de sa main. « Tu as été méchant et odieux. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. « On ne s'était rien promis mais j'attendais au moins un peu de respect et tu n'en as pas eu….tu m'as traité comme une vulgaire conquête qui ne comprenait rien à rien, tout ça pour flirter ensuite avec Diana Snow. » Elle s'approcha d'un pas de lui, le visage fermé et ses yeux noirs de colère.

Oliver eut le cœur serré à la voir ainsi, il réalisa à cet instant qu'il lui avait vraiment fait de la peine et ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il avait simplement voulu se protéger mais en fait il leur avait fait du mal à tous les deux.

« Diana Snow ! » Répéta-t-elle. « La pire harpie de Starling, de toutes les mères présentes au football il a fallu que tu choisisses celle qui me déteste le plus. Et tout ça pourquoi ? » Elle fit une pause et attendit une réponse claire. « Je vois…il n'y a aucune raison en fait tu ne….. »

« Je suis amoureux de toi. » Finit-il par dire hésitant. Felicity se stoppa et porta son regard froid vers lui, elle fut surprise un instant et éclata de rire. Oliver ouvrit grand les yeux, il s'était attendu à pleins de réactions mais pas à celle-ci.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ce genre de choses pour justifier ton attitude ! Je suis une grande fille, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un homme me déçois. » Dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière écœurée. « Je te pensais différent du père de Jamie mais en fait… »

« Non Felicity tu ne comprends pas. » La coupa-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle la forçant à reculer contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Son regard était posé sur elle sûr et franc. Il voulait qu'elle le croit et qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était en rien une excuse mais un fait. « Je suis…..complètement fou de toi….je pense à toi sans arrêt, tu m'obsèdes encore plus qu'avant. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque et profonde.

Felicity était maintenant collée à l'escalier, ses yeux encrés dans ceux d'Oliver. Sa respiration était difficile et saccadée, elle avait envie de croire à toutes ces paroles mais une dernière once de volonté de plonger la retenait encore. Le regard d'Oliver avait l'air sincère et la troublait grandement, comme depuis le début pensa-t-elle.

« Je t'ai repoussée parce que…..quand j'ai compris j'ai paniqué. » Avoua-t-il toujours sur le même ton. Il fit encore un pas et se retrouva pratiquement collé à sa poitrine. « Je…je n'avais jamais confié à personne mon histoire et….le fait que je te la confie voulait dire que je te faisais confiance, et c'est un concept qui m'est étranger. » Il fit une pause et la fixa, il osa lever une main vers ses cheveux pour remettre en place une mèche qui s'échappait de son chignon.

Felicity déglutit à sentir sa main frôler son visage et se perdre dans ses cheveux. Elle voulut fermer les yeux pour apprécier ce geste tendre mais le regard d'Oliver l'hypnotisait complètement. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux une seconde ne voulant pas perdre une seule de ses réactions.

« Ce soir je voulais te parler….mais il y a eu Ray. Au passage ce type est un idiot fini. » Pouffa-t-il, Felicity rigola à son tour et hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. « Quand je t'ai vu si belle pour lui je…pardonne-moi Felicity. » Sa main glissa de ses cheveux à son visage pour se perdre sur sa bouche et son cou.

« Ce n'est pas en pensant à lui que je me suis faite jolie. » Finit-elle par dire quand elle eut retrouvé la parole. « Je ne pensais qu'à toi ce soir. » Avoua-t-elle d'une voix timide. Oliver stoppa ses gestes et la regarda à nouveau, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. « Tu…tu m'as fait du mal Oliver…..tu aurais du me parler au lieu de te renfermer. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en posant enfin une main sur lui.

Oliver hocha la tête conscient qu'elle avait raison, il aurait du lui parler cela leur aurait évité toute cette frustration et ces doutes. Il ferma les yeux à sentir sa main sur son torse se glisser sur son cœur.

« Moi aussi je tiens à toi…..beaucoup même. » Dit-elle enfin soulageant le cœur d'Oliver d'un énorme poids. « Et je….je suis prête à vivre quelque chose avec toi…..mais je ne veux plus que…. » Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'elle se taise.

« Non…plus jamais je ne te ferai de mal. » Dit-il d'une voix extrêmement douce. Elle acquiesça doucement et embrassa ce doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Oliver se sentit parcouru de milliers de frisons et remplaça vite son doigt par ses lèvres. Ils gémirent à l'unisson de se retrouver de cette façon.

Oliver réalisa à cet instant qu'elle lui avait manqué. Mais réellement manqué, il se sentait vide et triste, et rien que de l'avoir entre ses bras le rendait à nouveau heureux et en vie. Il chercha sa langue et quand elle lui donna l'accès à sa bouche il se colla un peu plus à elle voulant lui montrer à quel point elle avait pu lui manquer.

Felicity sentit Oliver fondre sur elle, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade sous sa paume de main qui était toujours sur son cœur. Elle sentait son souffle difficile à lui donner un baiser qui la liquéfiait sur place, et elle sentait sa virilité contre son bas ventre qui ne demandait qu'à la posséder.

« Fais moi l'amour Oliver. » Plaida Felicity en cassant ce baiser afin de reprendre son souffle. « J'ai envie de toi. » Rajouta-t-elle quand elle le sentit hésitant. Oliver la regarda un instant avant de se décoller et de la porter pour monter les escaliers et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et la déshabilla tout aussi lentement en appréciant chaque soupir, chaque frisson quand il frôlait sa peau, chaque sourire qu'elle esquissait. Il la trouvait magnifique et ne savait pas s'il méritait une femme comme elle. Quand elle fut en sous vêtements il ne put retenir un cri rauque sortir de sa bouche.

Il se coucha à ses côtés et la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Il déglutit péniblement et rencontra son regard bienveillant. Elle ne doutait pas de lui, elle lui faisait confiance malgré son attitude déplacée et ses paroles blessantes. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et le ramena vers son visage.

« Je….moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi. » Réussit-elle à dire après maintes hésitations. Elle caressa de son pouce ses lèvres qui esquissait un léger sourire. « Et je veux plus que ce qu'on avait…..je ne veux plus me cacher et je veux surtout montrer à Diana Snow que tu es à moi. » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu.

« Ok. » Rigola-t-il à son tour. « On ne se cache plus….et je suis tout à toi. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il finit de se déshabiller et Felicity prit les choses en main afin de prouver à Oliver tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Ils étaient deux cœurs abîmés par la vie et ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils avaient cru se protéger en ayant une relation purement physique mais c'était sans compter sur leur personnalité bien trop entière pour se contenter d'une telle relation. Ils s'aimaient et allaient enfin vivre cet amour tombé un peu du ciel.

* * *

 **Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ce chapitre vous a plu...**

 **Le Olicity se réconcilie et se donne une vraie chance, Ray est un idiot, Thea apparait, Jamie n'est pas dupe de la relation de sa mère avec Oliver et semble bien prendre les choses...comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec impatience alors à vos claviers...pensez-vous que la suite va être simple ?**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Un immense merci pour vos commentaires et vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque fois, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Angy : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Je savais que ce chapitre allait te plaire...lol. Oliver n'avait d'autre choix que de se dévoiler totalement s'il voulait avoir une chance de se faire pardonner. Et pour la suite...et bien disons que les choses vont se corser un peu..mais à savoir comment...**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, les chose sont enfin claires entre eux. **

**Voici donc le 6ème chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai l'impression que l'intervention de Thea vous a plu, c'est une bonne chose étant donné qu'à partir de ce chapitre elle sera présente dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma complice pour sa présence, je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

« Jamie….Oliver et moi avons quelque chose à te dire. » Felicity attira l'attention de son fils avec cette phrase. Le jeune garçon regarda sa mère abandonnant son bol de céréales et observa les deux adultes. Ils étaient debout face à lui, Oliver se tenant juste derrière Felicity.

Ils avaient parlé une bonne partie de la nuit de ce qu'ils devaient faire et de comment agir avec Jamie. Oliver avait confié à Felicity que son fils les avait déjà surpris et qu'il n'était pas vraiment utile de lui cacher leur situation ou d'y aller avec prudence. Il lui avait également confié la réflexion de Jamie et Felicity en avait été touchée.

« Et on veut que tu nous dises réellement ce tu ressens et ce que tu penses de ce qu'on va t'apprendre. » Dit-elle nerveuse de sa réaction. Jamie hocha la tête et attendit la suite. « Voilà….je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Oliver et je dois avouer que je n'aurai jamais pensé tomber sur une nounou comme lui. » Dit la blonde en posant son regard sur lui. « Et je…moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup….vraiment beaucoup. » Dit-elle enfin soulagée d'arriver au bout.

Les deux adultes regardèrent le jeune garçon assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était perdu dans ses pensés certainement à essayer de comprendre ce que sa mère avait voulu lui expliquer, pensèrent-ils.

« Ça veut dire qu'il partira jamais et qu'il va faire comme s'il était mon papa ? » Demanda Jamie au bout d'un temps infini. Felicity fut surprise de cette question et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'est Oliver qui la sauva et qui prit la parole.

« Jamie…..je ne peux pas te promettre d'être toujours là….mais avec ta mère on s'aime beaucoup et on va tout faire pour que ça fonctionne. » Il se mit à la hauteur du jeune garçon et poursuivit. « Je t'aime aussi énormément et je ne serai jamais ton père….mais je peux tout faire pour essayer de combler le vide qu'il a laissé…..rien ne changera à ce qu'on est tous les deux….ok ? »

« Ok…moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. » Dit Jamie en se jetant dans les bras d'Oliver. Felicity essuya les larmes qui coulaient à voir cet échange entre les deux. Elle avait été rassurée de voir Jamie bien prendre les choses, même s'il les avait surpris elle n'avait pas été certaine qu'il soit ouvert à une vraie relation entre elle et Oliver et elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu tort. Son fils aimait autant Oliver qu'elle et il n'attendait qu'une chose qu'il reste dans leur vie.

À partir de ce moment là, leur vie avait totalement changé. Oliver avait quitté la maison des invités pour s'installer avec Felicity et Jamie, ils avaient alors commencé une nouvelle vie qu'ils apparentaient à une vie de famille recomposée classique.

Felicity et Oliver vivaient sur un petit nuage et tentaient d'être le plus discrets possibles afin de ne pas se donner en spectacle devant Jamie, mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils vivaient une histoire passionnée qui les surprenait tous les deux. Oliver lui avait confié son histoire difficile avec Carly et sa trahison. Felicity en avait été horrifiée et lui avait juré qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

« Je le sais chérie. » Dit-il à son ton solennel retenant un éclat de rire. « Tu es très loin d'être comme elle et c'est pour cette raison que je suis tombée amoureux de toi. » Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et se redressa. « Tu ne parles jamais de Cooper. » Dit-il hésitant au bout d'un moment.

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant qu'ils avaient officialisé leur relation et jamais Felicity ne lui avait confié son histoire d'amour avec le père de son fils. Il l'avait poussée à plusieurs reprises à se confier mais elle avait toujours habilement évité le sujet.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a aucun intérêt. » Répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement. « Ça fait presque trois ans qu'il n'a pas vu son fils….il ne mérite aucune attention. » Felicity posa enfin son regard sur Oliver, elle était toujours en colère quand elle parlait de Cooper. « Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en soupirant. « Je m'en prends à toi alors que…. »

« C'est rien chérie….mais raconte-moi comment un homme peut abandonner son petit garçon de la sorte. Ça n'a pas de sens, ce n'est pas un cadeau ou un coup de fil de temps qui peut faire qu'il ne lui manque pas. » Oliver était consterné, depuis qu'il vivait dans cette famille Jamie avait du avoir au maximum quatre fois son père au téléphone et toujours des appels plutôt courts ou le garçon répondait par monosyllabe.

Felicity ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura, comme pour se protéger de ce qu'elle allait enfin raconter sur son histoire. C'était difficile pour elle de raconter à Oliver ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais elle se rappela que lui aussi avait eu du mal à se confier mais qu'il l'avait quand même fait. Cela fonctionnait dans les deux sens.

« Jamie a été un bébé désiré. » Elle jeta un œil vers son compagnon qui fut surpris. « On était jeunes et on venait à peine de finir nos études….mais on avait ce besoin de construire quelque chose. » Elle s'éclaircit la voix et poursuivit. « Cooper vient d'une famille aussi éclatée que la mienne et il avait ce même besoin de stabilité….on s'aimait et on pensait que rien ne viendrait ébranler notre équilibre. »

« Jusque là c'est plutôt une jolie histoire. » Oliver la regardait perdue dans ses pensées, elle hocha la tête plutôt d'accord avec lui.

« Ouais c'était une jolie histoire. » Répondit-elle pensive. « On a essayé pendant un bon moment et je suis finalement tombée enceinte. J'ai eu une grossesse facile et Jamie a été un bébé adorable. Tout allait bien on avait une famille, nos carrières commençaient à décoller doucement….la mienne un peu moins vite à cause de mon bébé…mais on était heureux. Enfin je le pensais. » Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. « Mais Cooper….se sentait étriqué dans cette vie et la descente aux enfers a commencé. On se disputait pour un rien et parfois il ne rentrait pas durant des jours.. »

Oliver la regardait, luttant contre ses yeux brillants où il voyait des larmes prêtes à couler. Elle lui racontait son histoire et il pouvait voir qu'elle était encore touchée, tout comme lui quand il lui avait raconté la sienne. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle aussi avait été réticente à une relation entre eux. Tout comme lui elle voulait se protéger.

« ….et puis un jour il n'est plus rentré…. » Poursuivit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. « Jamie allait sur ses deux ans….il est revenu un soir, il a fait ses valises et il m'a dit adieux…..il a embrassé son fils une dernière fois et il a disparu. » Elle essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. « J'ai appris quelques temps plus tard son mariage avec Patricia Mc Neil, c'était la fille d'un riche industriel du Massachusetts….il a pris les commandes du service informatique de la société de son père peu de temps après. »

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Oliver d'une voix basse en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Felicity posa enfin son regard sur lui et lui fit un triste sourire en haussant les épaules.

« Elle avait ce que je n'avais pas….une famille puissante et un avenir professionnel tout tracé pour Cooper. » Dit-elle platement. « Il nous aimait…mais pas assez pour renoncer à son ambition. » Le silence se fit un moment avant que Felicity ne reprenne. « À partir de ce moment ma mère m'a rejoint à Boston, Tommy nous a hébergé et j'ai monté ma boîte….et j'ai atterri à Starling en suivant Tommy….son père nous a accueilli à bras ouverts le temps qu'on trouve un logement et il m'a aidé à trouver des contrats….je dois beaucoup à la famille Merlyn. »

« J'avais compris que Tommy était important mais pas à ce point. » Finit par dire Oliver. « J'en serai presque jaloux. » Ajouta-t-il en plaisantant à moitié. Felicity rigola à son tour avec une grimace qui fit encore plus rire Oliver.

« Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là. » Le rassura-t-elle tout de suite. « On a….jamais eu ce genre de relation, on s'aime mais comme un frère et une sœur….sans plus. » Oliver hocha la tête. « Toi je t'aime comme une dingue. » Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Ok. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. « Je le savais mais une piqûre de rappel fait toujours du bien. » Dit-il en rigolant. Felicity éclata de rire et se serra contre lui. « Je t'aime aussi. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux, à ces mots Felicity resserra sa prise, elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place et la bonne personne et c'était une drôle de sensation.

« Tu comprends pourquoi Jamie à été ravi de trouver une personne comme toi ? Il avait besoin d'une présence masculine et en plus tu adores le football….je pouvais pas mieux tomber. » Dit-elle en se reculant. Oliver hocha la tête. « Il t'aime énormément et le voir si….épanoui me….je suis heureuse. Il est enfin heureux et serein….et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. » Oliver fit la moue pas vraiment convaincu de ça. « Bien sûr que si….. »

« Si tu veux. » Finit-il par dire. « Mais vous deux vous avez aussi apporté de la joie dans ma vie…..elle a un sens maintenant. » Dit-il en saisissant son visage dans ses grandes mains. « Je vous aime tous les deux très fort. » Dit-il contre sa bouche avant d'en prendre possession et de lui prouver que ses paroles n'étaient pas vaines.

####

Thea descendit de la voiture, ébahie devant la maison qui se tenait devant elle. Quand Oliver lui avait dit que la maison de Felicity était grande et plutôt jolie, il avait été en dessous de la vérité. Elle s'approcha de la porte et se retourna pour observer son frère qui rigolait doucement.

« Je sais….ça m'a fait le même effet la première fois que je suis arrivé ici. » Dit-il en insérant ses clés dans la serrure et s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Thea fit un pas et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée tout aussi impressionnant. Elle entendit des voix provenant de la cuisine et son stress augmenta encore d'un cran. « Tout va bien se passer Thea…ils sont fous de joie de ton arrivée. » Tenta de la rassurer Oliver. Elle hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par son frère.

Elle venait juste de fêter ses 21 ans la veille et avait donc pu quitter le foyer dans lequel elle habitait depuis que son frère avait perdu sa garde et c'est sans un regret ni un regard en arrière qu'elle était partie. Oliver était venu la chercher et ils avaient roulé toute la nuit pour arriver ce matin.

Depuis que son frère et Felicity étaient ensembles elle entendait parler de la jeune femme et ne la connaissait qu'au travers de ce que lui avait raconté Oliver. Elle allait enfin faire sa connaissance aujourd'hui ainsi que celle de Jamie. Elle lui avait posé des tas de questions sur eux deux et Oliver lui avait dit en rigolant qu'elle pourrait leur poser directement.

Quand elle arriva à la cuisine elle vit une jeune femme blonde avec un air assez stricte penchée sur un jeune garçon assis au comptoir de la cuisine en train de dessiner à première vue. Elle détailla la jeune femme qui expliquait à celui qu'elle pensait être Jamie qu'il pourrait essayer de faire plus attention.

« Chéri….concentre toi un peu plus. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Je sais que tu es excité de faire ce dessin mais je suppose que Thea aimerait bien avoir un dessin à peu près correct et sans rature. » Finit-elle en rigolant.

« Ce n'est pas grave j'aime bien les ratures aussi. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Thea, touchée que le jeune garçon lui fasse un dessin pour son arrivée. Les deux se tournèrent vers la voix inconnue et Thea pu voir un immense sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Felicity. « Bonjour. » Dit elle d'un geste de la main.

« Bonjour Thea. » Felicity s'avança vers la sœur d'Oliver et sans réfléchir la prit dans ses bras. « Je suis contente de mettre enfin un visage sur ton prénom. » Dit-elle en se détachant de la brune. « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » Felicity se décala vers Oliver et se réfugia dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. « Bonjour chéri. » Oliver lui répondit dans le creux de l'oreille et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

« C'était long et nous sommes heureux d'être enfin arrivés. » Dit-il en répondant à la question de sa compagne. Il saisit sa sœur par les épaules et l'entraîna vers Jamie. « Thea voici Jamie…..c'est le meilleur quaterback de son équipe et crois moi….il va faire des étincelles plus tard. » Dit Oliver d'une voix où elle sentait pointer la fierté.

« Salut Jamie. » Dit Thea en tendant sa main.

« Salut Thea. » Répondit ce dernier en saisissant sa main. Il se retourna en vitesse et lui tendit son dessin. « Tiens c'est pour que tu puisses l'accrocher sur ton frigo….tu te sentiras un peu plus chez toi avec ça. » Thea saisit le dessin et hocha la tête en lui murmurant un _merci,_ touchée encore une fois de sa gentille attention. « Alors comme ça il parait que tu sais jouer au football ? » Demanda Thea.

« Ouais…. » Jamie descendit de son siège et entraîna Thea au salon, afin de lui expliquer son poste et tous les progrès qu'il avait pu faire depuis un moment.

Oliver et Felicity les regardèrent partir d'un œil content, les choses avaient l'air de bien se passer. Thea allait être la nouvelle nounou de Jamie et même si Felicity ne doutait pas du tout que son fils s'adapterait facilement, elle était rassurée de les voir déjà complices. Elle entendit Jamie lui raconter son dernier exploit et rigola à le voir mimer son action.

« Je crois qu'ils vont bien s'entendre. » Dit Felicity en se tournant vers Oliver qui lui aussi regardait cette scène avec un sourire rassuré.

« Oui je crois aussi….elle ne sera pas d'aussi bon conseil que moi niveau technique mais elle se défends bien quand même. » Rigola-t-il en prenant Felicity par les épaules.

« Je t'ai entendu Oliver. » Dit Thea sans quitter des yeux Jamie. « Et je te prouverai le contraire. » Tout le monde rigola et Felicity entraîna Oliver vers le salon afin de les rejoindre et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa jeune sœur.

####

Thea finissait de ranger ses affaires et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette maison il y a quelques heures. Elle comprenait pourquoi son frère avait laissé tomber ses barrières et qu'il était tombé amoureux de Felicity et de Jamie, c'étaient deux personnes attachantes et qui ne donnaient qu'une envie, les connaître un peu plus.

Jamie était un petit garçon ouvert et très intelligent pour son âge. Il avait un répondant et un humour assez développé malgré sa jeunesse, elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait se plaire dans cette famille et qu'elle s'épanouirait à s'occuper de lui.

Quand Oliver lui avait soumis son idée, elle avait été surprise. Il avait été entendu qu'elle le rejoindrait à Starling quand elle atteindrait sa majorité, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Felicity lui propose du travail. Elle ne la connaissait qu'au travers d'Oliver, et la voir lui confier son fils la confortait dans l'idée que cette femme était vraiment différente de celles que son frère avait connu.

Elle avait accepté sans réfléchir mais s'était posée la question de savoir pourquoi son frère lui cédait sa place. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'il allait être très occupé les prochains mois et qu'il n'aurait plus le temps suffisant pour s'occuper correctement de Jamie.

« Tu es bien installée Thea ? » Demanda Felicity à la porte de la maison d'invité sans oser y entrer. La jeune Queen la regarda avec un énorme sourire.

« C'est un vrai palace. » Répondit-elle enjouée en jetant un œil autour d'elle. « Après avoir vécue des années avec trois autres filles dans 20 metres carrés avoir mon propre espace est une bénédiction. » Elle fixa la blonde et ajouta d'une voix sincère. « Merci beaucoup pour tout. »

« Mais de rien. » Répondit Felicity en faisant un pas dans la maison. « C'est normal….tu es ce qu'Oliver a de plus précieux au monde….il est logique que vous soyez réuni. » Thea fut touchée de ces paroles et refoula les larmes qu'elle sentait pointer. « Et je te confie à mon tour mon bien le plus précieux…..je sais que tu feras une nounou formidable. » Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. « Je te préviens tout de suite Jamie est plus qu'excité d'avoir une nouvelle nounou….et en plus hyper jolie, m'a-t-il confié tout à l'heure. » Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

« Il est attachant. » Répondit Thea après s'être calmée. « Et je vous promets de faire très attention à lui. » Felicity hocha la tête, heureuse de cette réflexion.

« Je sais….et tu vas me tutoyer. » Répondit Felicity en entraînant Thea à l'extérieur. La jeune hocha hocha la tête et se laissa guider par Felicity qui la conduisait à la maison. « Maintenant que tu es parmi nous et que tu es installée…...on va pouvoir fêter ta majorité. »

Elle précéda Thea dans le salon et la brune fut surprise de trouver la pièce transformée avec une banderole avec son nom inscrit dessus lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. La table était dressée pour un dîner et Jamie avait même un cadeau dans les mains.

« Surprise. » Lui dit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle afin de la serrer dans ses bras. « On y est arrivés Speedy….la galère est fini. Je te promets. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux en la serrant fort contre son torse. Thea hocha la tête et tenta de refouler toute son émotion, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle laissa les larmes couler et chercha le regard de son frère.

« Merci Oliver…je t'aime. » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Oliver laissa libre cours aussi à son émotion et lui répondit en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Felicity et Jamie regardaient cette scène eux aussi très émus. Ils savaient tous les deux à quel point l'arrivée de Thea était importante pour Oliver. Cela équivalait à un nouveau départ pour eux et ils espéraient que tout se passerait bien. Felicity regardait plus particulièrement Oliver, son cœur était gonflé de joie pour lui. Elle avait tellement entendue parler de Thea que lui confier son fils avait été une évidence quand Oliver avait eu l'idée de reprendre sa vie en main. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

C'est la sonnette de la porte qui la sortie de ses pensées. Elle essuya la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue, et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée afin d'aller ouvrir à Tommy. Depuis que sa relation avec Oliver était officielle, les deux hommes étaient devenus proches et amis. Ils s'entendaient bien et même si Tommy avait mis les choses aux claires avec Oliver et l'avait mis en garde s'il leur faisait à nouveau du mal, leur relation était limite fraternelle.

« Hey salut ! » Dit Tommy en entrant tout en serrant Felicity dans ses bras. Cette dernière se laissa faire et l'entraîna vers le salon. Tommy déposa ses affaires dans le vestiaire et rejoignit le petit groupe.

Il entra dans le salon et fut assailli par Jamie qui lui sauta dessus et lui raconta à une vitesse impressionnante l'arrivée de Thea chez eux. Tommy écouta sans comprendre grand-chose et se dirigea vers Oliver pour le saluer à son tour.

« Je suis content pour toi mec ! » Dit-il en cherchant sa sœur des yeux. « Mais où est la star de la soirée ? » Demanda-t-il en rigolant. Oliver lui fit un signe de tête, lui montrant Thea juste derrière lui. Tommy se retourna d'un coup et son regard tomba sur la plus jolie jeune femme qu'il avait jamais vu.

Il resta un moment à la regarder sans rien dire, juste à la fixer et à la trouver adorable. Il aimait ses cheveux coupés au carré et qui ondulait légèrement, il aimait son visage fin et ses yeux noisette, son petit nez et il trouvait sa bouche absolument parfaite.

« Tommy… » L'appela Felicity en lui donnant un coup de coude. Elle posa son regard sur lui surprise. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de rester mué devant une jeune femme.

« Oui pardon ! Désolé….bonjour je m'appelle Tommy et je suis…..enfin ces trois là me supportent. » Dit-il en faisant de l'humour et essayant de cacher son trouble. Il s'approcha de Thea et lui tendit une main afin de la saluer. Thea la saisit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tommy avec un léger sourire.

À cet instant le brun se sentit transporté dans un nouveau monde. Il n'avait jamais vu un aussi joli sourire. Il tenait sa main dans la sienne et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il caressait doucement son poignet. Thea sentait cette douce caresse et tentait d'ignorer ce que cela déclenchait chez elle.

« Bonjour Tommy, je suis Thea. » Répondit-elle en retirant vivement sa main. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire de plus, légèrement gênés de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Felicity nota l'air de son meilleur ami et fronça les sourcils, il venait de se passer un truc entre les deux et elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle adorait Tommy mais elle savait qu'avec les femmes il était loin d'être stable et correct. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il séduise Thea et qu'il la traite comme toutes celles qui avaient traversé sa vie. Thea était une jeune fille qui avait énormément souffert et qui venait à peine de trouver de la stabilité et de retrouver son frère. Elle ne voulait pas que Tommy vienne semer la zizanie.

« Tommy est le meilleur ami de Felicity. » Dit Oliver en s'approchant des deux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tommy et poursuivit. « Il est peu envahissant mais on l'aime bien. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire, Tommy le suivit et jeta un œil vers Thea qui rigola à son tour.

« Très bien c'est noté….ami et envahissant mais gentil quand même. » Finit par dire Thea en rigolant tout en fixant Tommy. Ce dernier haussa les épaules mais fut amusé de la repartie de la jeune femme.

« Tiens Thea….tu ouvres ton cadeau. » Jamie venait de briser le moment et lui tendait un paquet. La brune le saisit et le regarda avant de l'ouvrir. Elle posa son regard sur son frère et Felicity ne comprenant pas vraiment.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » Dit Felicity en s'approchant de Thea. « Pour être honnête ce cadeau nous sera aussi très utile….mais il parait que tu rêvais de ça. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Thea s'empressa d'ouvrir son cadeau et trouva à l'intérieur un téléphone dernier cri accompagné d'une tablette. Elle poussa un cri qui les rendit tous presque sourds.

« Ça veut dire qu'elle aime son cadeau. » Précisa tout de même Oliver aux autres. Le petit groupe éclata de rire et Thea remercia chaleureusement son frère et Felicity.

« C'est beaucoup trop. » Glissa-t-elle à Felicity en la serrant contre elle. Cette dernière balaya cette réflexion d'un revers de main.

« Il va bien falloir pouvoir te joindre et le temps sera long quand tu seras au football. » Répondit Felicity avec un demi sourire. « Quoique toi tu adores ça, t'es comme ton frère, bref….c'est avec plaisir Thea. »

« Le dîner est prêt ! » C'est Oliver qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité et qui les pria de se mettre à table.

####

Oliver regardait chaque personne à table. Ce soir il avait cuisiné pour eux dans un but bien précis, tester sa nouvelle carte de restaurant. Il observait Thea qui avait l'air de se régaler au vu de son assiette vide, Tommy et Felicity n'avaient rien à lui envier et Jamie se battait avec son couteau afin de pousser sa viande sur sa fourchette.

« Oliver…ta cuisine m'avait manqué. » Lui dit Thea en avalant sa dernière bouchée. « Désolé…. » Elle se rendit compte de son impolitesse en parlant la bouche pleine.

« Merci Thea. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Et vous ? » Il s'adressa aux deux autres adultes.

« Tu sais d'avance que j'aime tout ce que tu cuisines, chéri. » Commença Felicity d'un air tendre se souvenant que depuis le début il la régalait de toutes sortes de plats. « Mais….ton plat gagnerait à être un peu plus épicé. » Oliver hocha la tête et nota mentalement cette remarque et porta son attention sur Tommy.

« Quand à moi….je le trouve juste parfait comme il est….et pour être honnête je n'en ai pas assez dans l'assiette. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Ok….tout est noté et merci de m'avoir servi de cobaye. Et toi Jamie tu n'as rien à ajouter ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune garçon. Jamie se redressa un peu sur sa chaise et chercha ses mots.

« En fait….j'adore. » Dit-il après avoir maintenu le suspense quelques secondes.

Il leva sa main et Oliver frappa dedans, c'était devenu un rituel entre eux et Felicity regardait toujours ça avec bonheur. Ces deux là s'entendaient bien et elle savait qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à ne plus se voir aussi souvent. Mais il était temps pour Oliver de reprendre sa vie en main et de faire ce pour quoi il était fait.

Elle savait qu'il avait longuement hésité avant de lui faire part de son envie de rouvrir un restaurant, ici à Starling. Il avait eu l'impression d'abandonner Jamie et de le faire passer en second. Encore une fois Felicity avait été touchée de sa façon de penser et l'avait rassuré sur le fait que ni Jamie, ni elle ne prendrait cette décision comme telle. Il avait le droit d'avoir d'autres ambitions et elle se réjouissait qu'il ait de nouveau envie de se lancer. Cela s'apparentait pour elle au fait qu'il se sentait bien ici avec eux.

Il avait donc réfléchi encore un moment avant de prendre la décision d'ouvrir un restaurant en ville. Il avait cherché un concept un peu innovant et s'était décidé pour un bistrot où il ferait de la cuisine traditionnelle. Il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait dans le quartier d'affaires de Starling ce qui pouvait lui permettre de n'ouvrir que le midi.

Il ne voulait pas se retrouver coincé au restaurant tous les soirs de la semaine et de ne plus pouvoir profiter de la vie de famille qu'il avait réussi à créer avec Felicity et Jamie à laquelle se rajoutait maintenant sa sœur. Non il voulait vivre de sa passion mais pouvoir avoir une vie à côté.

Felicity avait été séduite par le concept et l'avait encouragé à se lancer et c'est elle qui avait pensé à prendre Thea en nouvelle nounou de Jamie. Il avait été évident qu'à sa majorité elle viendrait s'installer avec eux, cela n'avait jamais été un sujet de discussion pour Felicity et elle avait trouvé normal de lui proposer ce travail. Cela lui mettrait le pied à l'étrier et le jour où elle se sentirait à l'étroit dans ce rôle elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait.

Elle regarda les trois hommes de sa vie débarrasser la table et porta son regard sur Thea qui inspectait tout ce qu'il se passait.

« Ton frère est plus que ravi de t'avoir à ses côtés. » Felicity attira l'attention de Thea avec cette réflexion. « Tu lui as énormément manqué….et je sais que ta vie n'a pas toujours été facile. J'espère qu'en habitant ici tu trouveras ta place. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce avec un regard bienveillant.

« Lui aussi m'a beaucoup manqué….on se parlait souvent…mais se voir c'était….compliqué. » Répondit Thea touchée de ce que venait lui dire Felicity. « Et je suis certaine que je vais me plaire ici….dans cette ville. » Dit-elle un peu plus bas en jetant un œil vers les garçons et plus précisément vers Tommy. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Felicity qui se promis de mettre les choses aux claires avec ce dernier.

Felicity était assise sur le fauteuil pas très loin de Jamie, Thea et Oliver qui regardait le dernier match de football du jeune garçon qu'Oliver avait enregistré. Elle les voyait complètement absorbé, ils commentaient chaque réaction de Jamie et ce dernier ne goûtait pas son plaisir de les voir détailler chacune de ses actions.

« Ça a l'air de bien passer. » Dit Tommy en prenant place sur le bras du fauteuil de Felicity. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Je n'en doutais pas mais je suis rassurée de voir que Jamie a adopté Thea aussi vite qu'il avait adopté Oliver. » Répondit-elle en portant à nouveau son regard sur le petit groupe qui criait à l'essai que Jamie avait marqué.

« Elle a l'air très gentille. » Felicity se figea à cette réflexion, ce n'était pas tellement ce qu'il disait mais plutôt la façon de le dire et son regard posé sur Thea. Elle fixa un moment Tommy qui ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune Queen.

« Tommy ne fait pas ça. » Dit-elle en attirant son attention en tapant sur sa cuisse.

« Pas quoi ? » Demanda-t-il agacé. Felicity croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne t'avise même pas de penser à elle comme à une conquête possible. » Dit-elle tout simplement. « Thea est jeune et pas du tout pour toi c'est compris…..je te connais et je connais ce regard…. » Tommy posa enfin ses yeux sur elle et baissa la tête comme s'il avait été pris en faute.

« Ok….mais avoue que c'est une superbe fille. » Finit-il par dire en rigolant à moitié.

« Oui…mais c'est la sœur d'Oliver et je…..ils ont besoin de se retrouver Tommy ça fait des années qu'ils sont séparés. » Lui expliqua Felicity calmement. Tommy leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Ok j'ai compris _Felicity la rabat-joie_ , je n'essaierai pas de séduire Thea Queen. Ça te va comme promesse ?« Demanda-t-il en pouffant à moitié. Felicity ne put s'empêcher de rigoler malgré tout, Tommy ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux.

« Ça me va. » Finit-elle par dire. Ils se levèrent de concert et rejoignirent les autres pour profiter de la fin du match et de regarder une nouvelle fois les exploits de Jamie.

####

La vie de famille des Smoak-Queen comme aimait à l'appeler Jamie coulait de source. Thea avait trouvé sa place parmi eux et Jamie adorait sa nouvelle nounou qui était devenue la nouvelle coqueluche de tous les garçons de son équipe, un peu moins des mamans les accompagnant préférant largement avoir Oliver à leurs côtés.

Ce dernier avait ouvert son restaurant peu de temps après l'arrivée de Thea et les affaires marchaient plutôt bien. Felicity et Tommy en avaient fait leur cantine et n'hésitaient pas y organiser leurs repas d'affaires. Oliver était heureux, son affaire marchait bien, sa sœur était enfin avec lui et avait l'air d'être épanouie, son histoire avec Felicity n'avait plus connu de nuage depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour. Pour l'instant tout allait bien, et il espérait que cela serait le cas encore longtemps.

« Tout est prêt chérie. » Glissa Oliver dans l'oreille de Felicity qui vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était en place. Cette dernière rigola et regarda Oliver.

« Je veux que tout soit parfait. » Dit-elle contre ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser dessus. « C'est le premier anniversaire où on est pas juste nous tu comprends ? Jamie est tellement heureux que je ne veux pas que quelque chose gâche son plaisir. »

« Je comprends. « Finit par dire Oliver. « Allez vérifions une dernière fois et ensuite je t'enlève un petit moment….je veux pouvoir profiter de toi avant que tout le monde n'arrive. » Glissa-t-il contre son cou, Felicity gloussa comme une collégienne et ils finirent en vitesse leur tâche afin de s'éclipser.

La journée était bien entamée et Jamie était aux anges. Tous ses amis étaient là, sa famille, sa mère avait même prévu une structure gonflable, bref une journée parfaite à ses yeux. Il avait ouvert ses cadeaux et n'avait été déçu d'aucun. Felicity était heureuse de le voir si épanoui.

Elle fit le tour des invités et constata que tout le monde semblait aussi content d'être présent, son regard s'attarda un peu plus sur Tommy et Thea. Ces derniers étaient en conversation depuis un bon moment et si ses souvenirs étaient bons Tommy n'avait pas quitté d'une semelle Thea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes chérie ? » Lui demanda Donna en s'approchant.

« Tommy….il est en train de faillir à une promesse et ça m'agace fortement. » Dit-elle un peu sèchement. Sa mère tourna son regard vers Tommy et rigola doucement.

« Il est amoureux….on ne peut pas lui reprocher. » Dit-elle d'un air calme. Felicity se figea et fixa sa mère.

« Amou...…..tu crois qu'il est amoureux de Thea ?! » Elle posa sa question tout bas. « Oliver va en être malade. » Dit-elle plus pour elle-même. Donna rigola doucement et tenta de calmer sa fille.

« Chérie…..pour une fois qu'il semble disposé à se fixer…..ne gâche pas tout. Laisse lui au moins le bénéfice du doute. » Felicity hocha la tête, peut-être sa mère avait-elle raison. « Et un conseil….ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, tu es au milieu de tout le monde…..c'est à Thea et Tommy de gérer ça. »

Donna abandonna sa fille pour aller retrouver Quentin qui discutait au loin avec Oliver et Curtis. Felicity médita ses paroles un moment avant d'entendre la sonnette de la porte. Surprise, elle se dirigea vers la porte avec un sourire qui se fana à l'instant où elle découvrit qui était derrière. Elle qui voulait que cette journée soit mémorable pour son fils, elle le serait certainement mais pas forcément dans le bon sens.

* * *

 **...encore une fin qui vous laisse sur votre faim...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre où il s'est passé beaucoup de** **choses. Jamie est officiellement au courant pour Oliver et Felicity, cette dernière s'est confiée à Oliver sur son histoire avec Cooper, l'arrivée de Thea chez les Smoak et la nouvelle orientation professionnelle d'Oliver, la rencontre entre Tommy et Thea, et bien sûr cette fin...à votre avis qui est derrière cette porte ?**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec impatience. A bientôt pour la suite...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie tous pour vos nombreux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais que cette fin était horrible, alors pour me faire un petit peu pardonner je vous poste le chapitre** **aujourd'hui au lieu de demain.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Et oui tout le monde a trouvé sa place dans cette famille un peu atypique. Quand à savoir si c'est bien Cooper derrière cette porte, réponse de suite. **

**Diana : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je sais pour Thea et Tommy mais je voulais changer un peu. Tu vas savoir tout de suite si c'est bien ****Cooper.**

 **Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Nina touati : Merci de ton commentaires et de tes compliments. La réponse à ta question tout de suite. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Ally84 :Merci de ton commentaire, réponse pour Cooper tout de suite. **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup. **

**Je vois que vous avez aimé l'idée de la relation Thea et Tommy, il en est encore question dans ce chapitre...et surtout la réponse à la fameuse question...qui est derrière cette porte. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont visé juste. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire. Shinobu24, merci pour tout, je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » Demanda Felicity d'une voix sèche. Elle fixait Cooper, sa main serrant la poignée de la porte. Cooper eut un petit rictus, elle n'avait pas changé malgré toutes ces années.

« C'est l'anniversaire de mon fils Felicity. Tu croyais que j'allais louper ce jour ? » Son ton était limite ironique et Felicity ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Parce que maintenant tu t'intéresses à lui ?! C'est nouveau Cooper ! » Claqua-t-elle furieuse qu'il vienne gâcher la fête de son fils. Il accusa le coup, il savait qu'elle avait raison. C'était le premier anniversaire depuis trois ans auquel il assistait.

« Tu as raison…j'aurais dû téléphoner avant de passer, mais…. »

« Non ! Même si tu avais appelé je t'aurais dit NON ! » Felicity fit un pas sur le perron et ferma un peu la porte derrière elle. « Tu ne l'appelles jamais ou alors une fois de temps en temps….tu ne l'as plus vu depuis trois ans, et tu oses te pointer le jour de son anniversaire la bouche en cœur, comprenant à peine pourquoi je ne veux pas de toi ! »

Cooper avait reculé d'un pas à son ton. Il l'avait déjà vue en colère ou furieuse mais là c'était plus que ça, Felicity protégeait son fils, leur fils et même s'il était déçu et énervé de son accueil, il la comprenait.

« Tout va bien ici ? » Felicity sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge à la voix d'Oliver, même si elle était soulagée de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers lui le visage grave et il comprit d'instinct qui était cet homme face à elle. Il descendit la marche du perron et se posta aux côtés de sa compagne en posant une main possessive sur sa taille.

Cooper regardait cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas s'approcher de Felicity, il nota le geste et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de cet inconnu. Il avait une vague idée de qui il pouvait être, et cela l'agaçait déjà fortement.

« Oliver…..je te présente Cooper…le père de Jamie » Réussit à dire difficilement Felicity. « Il….il voudrait le voir… » Oliver ressera sa prise sur la taille de Felicity à ces paroles. Il la sentait tremblante et déstabilisée de cette arrivée soudaine.

« Bonjour Oliver. » Cooper lui tendit une main que le blond ne sentit pas sincère du tout. Il le regarda longuement avant de se décider à la serrer à son tour.

« Bonjour Cooper. » Répondit à son tour Oliver assez froidement, sa présence ne lui plaisait pas vraiment et pour une raison inconnue cela éveilla son instinct de protection envers Jamie. Il ne voulait pas que cette visite le perturbe. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment sans rien dire.

« Maman, Oliver ! Vous venez c'est l'heure du gâteau ! » Cria presque Jamie en ouvrant la porte d'un coup. Il couru vers eux sans voir de suite son père. « Oh… » Dit-il quand il s'aperçut de sa présence. Il se stoppa juste à côté d'Oliver et d'instinct se rapprocha de lui en cherchant sa main.

Cooper nota la réaction de son fils et rongea son frein pour ne pas faire de suite un scandale. En même temps à quoi s'attendait-il ? Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et plusieurs semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas eu au téléphone. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, mais le voir proche d'un autre homme le rendait fou de rage.

« Hey Jamie chéri….bonjour. » Dit Cooper en se mettant à sa hauteur. Le jeune garçon le regarda surpris de le trouver là. Il savait qui il était, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. « Tu te souviens de moi ? » Jamie hocha la tête. « Ok…surprise je suis là pour ton anniversaire. »

Felicity ne quittait pas son fils des yeux pour scruter chacune de ses réactions, il avait eu peur en voyant Cooper, elle l'avait vu. Et son cœur s'était serré à le voir se réfugier auprès d'Oliver. Il avait vraiment confiance en lui. Son regard alla ensuite sur Cooper et son air…heureux. Il avait réellement l'air content d'être présent pour ce jour si important.

Elle le vit l'observer et le détailler, bien évidemment il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était devenu un vrai petit garçon et depuis qu'Oliver était dans leur vie, Jamie avait pris en assurance et s'affirmait un peu plus.

« Bonjour. » Répondit timidement Jamie ne sachant pas comment réagir face à son père. Il serra un peu plus fort la main d'Oliver et sentit la main de sa mère sur son épaule pour le rassurer. « Tu veux du gâteau ? » La question était sortie plus vite que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il jeta un œil vers sa mère qui hocha la tête.

« Si ta mère est d'accord, je ne suis pas contre. » Répondit Cooper avec un sourire sincère. Il leva ses yeux vers Felicity qui elle avait son regard sur Oliver qui tentait de la rassurer comme il le pouvait. « Felicity….je peux ? » Cette dernière avait toujours son regard sur Oliver, elle acquiesça bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire non. « Ok...je te suis Jamie. »

Le jeune garçon se détacha d'Oliver et de sa mère et entraîna son père vers la maison, laissant les deux adultes seuls et sous le choc. Ils se retournèrent pour les voir rentrer et Oliver saisit le visage de Felicity afin de voir comment elle allait.

« Ça va ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Tu savais que…. »

« Non…c'est une surprise totale. » Dit-elle encore sous le choc de cette visite. Elle se ressaisit et soupira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. « Entrons….ma mère doit être à la limite de faire une syncope quand à Tommy je suis persuadée qu'il se maîtrise afin de ne pas refaire le portrait de Cooper. » Dit-elle légèrement histoire de se détendre. Oliver la regarda en rigolant légèrement et la suivit quand elle rentra, se disant que cette fête d'anniversaire prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

####

Oliver n'avait pas eu tort, depuis ce jour Cooper était présent dans la vie de Jamie. Il l'appelait le plus souvent possible et de plus en plus longtemps à chaque appel. Le jeune garçon bien que surprit au début et sur ses gardes, s'était laissé apprivoisé un peu plus à chaque fois et il attendait maintenant ces coups de fil avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Felicity ne savait pas quoi vraiment en penser. Elle était contente que Cooper prenne enfin son rôle de père au sérieux et qu'il s'occupe de Jamie, mais elle ne pouvait nier que le timing était plutôt mal choisi. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un équilibre et voilà que tout était remis en question par la réapparition de Cooper dans leur vie.

Elle se demandait quand même ce qu'il attendait de ça. Elle n'était pas dupe et se doutait bien que tout ceci avait un but précis et cette petite peur qui s'était allumée dans son esprit le jour de son retour refaisait régulièrement surface. Elle luttait contre ces pensées sombres mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait peur de la suite. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'après avoir ignoré, voir limite oublié qu'il avait un fils, Cooper revienne juste comme ça dans leur vie.

Oliver avait été de son avis quand ils en avaient parlé juste après la fête. Il avait fait comme il avait pu pour tenter de la rassurer et si cela avait fonctionné sur l'instant, depuis quelques jours elle sentait une angoisse monter et ne pas la quitter. Elle avait peur que Cooper ne prenne une décision folle et qu'il demande la garde de Jamie ou qu'il lui impose une garde partagée. Ce qui serait compliquée étant donné qu'il habitait à l'autre bout du pays.

« Hey toi ! Ça va ? » Demanda Tommy en entrant dans son bureau. Il se posa sur le fauteuil face à elle et attendit sa réponse.

« Oui….non….je sais pas en fait ». Finit-elle par dire. Tommy la regarda en haussant un sourcil ne comprenant pas vraiment. « Cooper me rends folle ! » Felicity se leva de son fauteuil et fit le tour de son bureau pour s'assoir aux côtés de son ami. « J'ai peur qu'il me prenne Jamie »

« Il ne ferait pas ça Felicity….il t'a laissée tomber parce qu'il était à l'étroit dans son rôle de père. » Répondit Tommy en colère se souvenant de la douleur de son ami quand elle avait compris que Cooper ne reviendrait pas. « Il a juste un revers de conscience et il disparaîtra aussi vite qu'il est apparu. »

« Tu crois ? » Tommy se pencha vers elle et saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Certain…et si c'est le contraire on ne le laissera pas faire. Tu crois vraiment qu'il a une chance d'obtenir sa garde après vous avoir lâchement abandonné ? Aucun juge ne lui donnera raison. » Tommy fixait Felicity pour lui montrer qu'il croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Ok….t'as raison…je m'inquiète pour rien. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle lui fit un sourire et réalisa soudainement qu'il n'était pas à son planning. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse d'un coup à voir son air gêné.

« Et bien en fait…. » Il rigola nerveusement de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. « Je….je voudrai inviter Thea à sortir…et je sais que je t'ai fait une promesse. » Dit-il très vite en la voyant s'agiter. « Mais….j'arrête pas de penser à elle….elle m'obsède » Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Felicity soupira, agacée. Tommy avait beau être son ami et elle avait beau l'aimer très fort, parfois il était agaçant. Mais à cet instant elle eut l'impression de voir un autre homme devant elle, beaucoup plus mûr et surtout d'une sincérité déconcertante.

« T'es vraiment sous son charme. » Constata Felicity à le voir si désemparé qu'elle pose son veto à ce qu'il invite Thea. Tommy hocha la tête timidement. « Ce n'est pas à moi de t'interdire quoique se soit….mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée que tu sortes avec elle. »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple de fiabilité niveau relation amoureuse….mais cette fille c'est….elle est différente et je crois qu'avec elle ça pourrait marcher. » Plaida Tommy d'une petite voix qui fit fondre Felicity.

« Ok, ok….si tu es là c'est parce que quoi…tu veux mon autorisation ou…. »

« Je veux que tu parles à Oliver pour qu'il ne me mette pas une bonne droite quand il me verra embrasser sa sœur. » Felicity tomba des nues, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.

« Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler toi même !? » Demanda-t-elle agacée.

« Parce que tu sauras trouver les mots pour le convaincre de ne pas me refaire le portrait. » Rigola Tommy voulant la faire rire, ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment. « Sérieusement Felicity….il t'écoutera…. » La blonde hocha la tête, il avait raison.

« Ok…je vais lui parler. » Dit-elle en soupirant. « Mais….si les choses se passent mal entre toi et Thea ne soit pas étonné s'il te….. »

« Oui je sais…..mais je sens que cette fois-ci c'est différent. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. Felicity le regarda un moment et elle devait avoué que depuis que Thea était entrée dans leur vie, Tommy était plus…calme. Il avait arrêté d'amener des filles à leurs dîners familiaux et ne parlait plus jamais de ses conquêtes.

« J'espère pour toi Tommy…tu as tellement à offrir à une femme. Ça ne dépends que de toi. » Il acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie, heureux qu'elle ait accepté de l'aider.

Quand Felicity rentra elle trouva Oliver aux fourneaux comme tous les soirs. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le comptoir de cuisine et vint encercler sa taille en se collant à son dos. Elle posa sa tête et soupira à être enfin rentrée. Oliver saisit ses mains sur son torse et les embrassa avant de reprendre son activité.

« Bonjour mon ange. » Dit-il contre ses cheveux en se tournant légèrement.

« Bonjour….la journée a été longue et épuisante. » Soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux. « Ça sent divinement bon. » Elle se décolla de lui et passa sa tête au dessus de la casserole. « Voilà comment tu as gagné mon cœur. » Elle saisit une cuillère pas loin et goûta la sauce bolognaise qui mijotait. « Hum….Oliver Queen vous êtes un génie. »

« Merci chérie….mais le génie ici c'est toi. » Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et la regarda. « Tout va bien ? » Felicity hocha la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler.

« Ou est Jamie ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Oliver soupira.

« Au téléphone avec son père….ça doit faire au moins une bonne demi-heure. » Dit-il en consultant sa montre. Il vit la grimace sur le visage de Felicity et éclata de rire. « Moi aussi je n'aime pas ça….mais pour l'instant laissons faire les choses et on avisera…ok ? »

« Ok. » Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et encercla sa taille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. « Crois-tu que ce soir je pourrai avoir toute ton attention ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

« C'est marrant que tu me demandes ça….parce que justement j'avais prévu une soirée rien que pour nous. » Répondit-il dans le creux de son oreille la faisant déjà frissonner. « Thea va s'occuper de Jamie en le faisant dîner et en le mettant au lit….et nous deux on va se cloîtrer dans notre chambre et on va…. » Il lui murmura à l'oreille tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire et Felicity dû se retenir de ne pas gémir.

« Ok… » Répondit-elle le souffle court. « Je…je vais voir Jamie et ensuite je… »

« Maman…. ! » Jamie arriva en hurlant après sa mère le téléphone toujours en main qu'il lui tendit. « Papa veut te parler. » Felicity soupira et prit le combiné en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Oliver. Elle allait avoir besoin de force pour la conversation qui s'annonçait.

Elle prit le chemin de son bureau et s'enferma. Elle prit le temps de s'assoir et daigna enfin prendre Cooper au téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » Son n'était pas courtois, et Cooper nota de suite son exaspération.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Dit-il ironiquement. Felicity ne put retenir de lever ses yeux au ciel. Le silence se fit et au bout d'un moment Cooper se décida à prendre la parole. « Je voudrai avoir mon fils le week-end prochain. » Dit-il de but en blanc. « Je passerai le chercher vendredi après l'école et je te le ramerai dimanche soir et…. »

« Non. » Felicity ne lui laissait même pas le choix de se justifier qu'elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « Mon fils ne passera pas le week-end avec toi et ta femme. Fin de la discussion. » Quand elle le sentit prêt à argumenter. « De toute façon il a un match samedi et il est hors de question qu'il voyage à travers le pays et…. »

« Felicity…je sais…c'est pour ça que je viens à Starling….pour voir mon fils jouer son match » La coupa Cooper. « Patricia sera avec moi et elle veut le rencontrer. » Felicity soupira agacée qu'il ait le dernier mot et leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme n'avait jamais voulu le connaître et subitement elle changeait d'avis, cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Ravie de constater que ta femme se souvienne que tu avais une famille avant elle. » Claqua-t-elle d'un air supérieur. « Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir à son match….mais tu ne l'auras pas pour le week-end. »

« Ok…mais je voudrai au moins l'emmener déjeuner dimanche midi.. » Plaida-t-il d'une petite voix. Felicity ne répondit pas. « Je sais que tu prends mal mon retour de votre vie….et je te comprends mais je suis son père et…. »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Cooper…si tu avais été un vrai père tu ne l'aurais pas laissé des années sans toi et tu ne serais certainement pas parti comme tu l'as fait ! Il a une vie avec des gens qui l'aiment et qui…. »

« Comme cet Oliver !? » Claqua-t-il d'un air mauvais. « C'est lui qu'il considère comme son père ?! C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ?! » Felicity sentait que la conversation partait sur un terrain glissant et elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui au téléphone et surtout pas à propos d'Oliver. Ce qu'il se passait entre eux ne le regardait pas du tout.

« Il a été plus un père pour lui en une année que toi depuis sa naissance. » Répondit simplement Felicity. « Le match commence à 15h…ne soit pas en retard. » Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre qu'elle raccrocha le téléphone et calma ses nerfs. Cooper avait toujours eu le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds en peu de temps.

Elle se calma un moment avant de retourner voir son fils et de lui annoncer que son père serait présent samedi pour son match. Elle savait d'avance qu'il serait complètement excité et devrait composer avec la déception d'Oliver à savoir Cooper parmi eux.

####

Oliver donnait la dernière touche à la table qu'il avait dressé dans leur chambre. Felicity était encore avec Jamie, à tenter de le calmer et à essayer de le coucher. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Cooper serait présent il était survolté et Felicity n'avait pas eu le cœur de le laisser ainsi à Thea. Elle avait donc tenté par tout les moyens de le freiner mais à en croire les cris qu'il venait d'entendre, Felicity avait dû sévir et hausser le ton.

Il n'était pas heureux de la présence de Cooper samedi, il pouvait même dire qu'il était furieux. Mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire et devait juste accepter sa présence. Il avait bien compris que Felicity n'était pas non plus des plus contente mais qu'elle le faisait pour faire plaisir à Jamie.

« Je file sous la douche et je suis tout à toi. » Felicity venait de rentrer dans leur chambre, il posa ses yeux sur elle et put voir ses traits tirés. Il s'approcha d'elle en caressant une de ses joues.

« Tu es épuisée mon ange. » Constata-t-il doucement, Felicity hocha la tête et appuya son geste en penchant sa tête. « Je vais te faire couler un bain plutôt…ça va te détendre…et on prendra le temps de discuter un peu. » Dit-il en prenant déjà le chemin de la salle de bains. Felicity le regarda partir heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Oliver se dépêcha à préparer le bain de Felicity et revint assez vite la chercher. Elle était assise à table à picorer ce qu'il avait préparé et se laissa faire quand il la porta pour la transporter jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il la déposa au sol avec précaution et la déshabilla le plus lentement possible, faisant traîner ses mains le long de son corps.

Il la plongea dans l'eau et la rejoignit assez vite, il se cala dans son dos et elle vint se coucher contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et apprécia ce moment de quiétude.

« Allez…dis-moi ce que tu ressens. » Dit-il contre ses cheveux au bout d'un moment. Felicity soupira ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Je suis….partagée…je suis heureuse pour Jamie mais en même temps je suis en colère. » Sa voix se fit plus dure. « Cooper nous a abandonné du jour au lendemain sans un mot et le voilà à présent à vouloir jouer les pères modèles et...j'ai un peu de mal avec le concept. »

« C'est normal chérie. » La rassura Oliver. « Et pour tout te dire, je suis autant en colère que toi…..je n'aime pas sa façon de faire et de s'insinuer dans ta relation avec Jamie. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. » Finit-il par dire d'une voix basse. Felicity se releva et se tourna vers lui.

« Je sais que pour toi aussi c'est dur…..le voir si proche de Cooper doit te….faire mal au cœur. » Elle observa sa réaction et le vit hausser les épaules. « Vous étiez très proches et… »

« C'est vrai que je suis….comment dire…..peiné, mais aussi extrêmement content pour Jamie. Seulement je ne veux pas qu'il lui brise le cœur en disparaissant de sa vie à nouveau, c'est tout. » Felicity posa tendrement une main si sa joue.

« Tu es parfait Oliver Queen…tu le sais ? » Oliver secoua la tête en rigolant un peu. « Et bien je te le dis…..tu es parfait. » Felicity se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa doucement, Oliver la retint contre lui en passant une main sur sa nuque et approfondit ce baiser sans tarder. Felicity se retourna complètement et se positionna un peu mieux, ils allaient oublier pour quelques heures Cooper et son retour.

Ils venaient de dîner tranquillement après avoir traîné un temps infini dans leur bain. Cooper avait été très loin de leurs préoccupations et cela leur avait fait du bien de ne penser qu'à eux pour un moment. Seulement Felicity avait en tête la visite de Tommy à son bureau cette après-midi, et elle savait qu'elle devait amorcer la conversation avec Oliver.

« Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. » Felicity posa son regard sur Oliver surprise d'avoir été percée à jour. Il la regarda à nouveau en rigolant. « Je te connais…tu cherches comment me dire que Tommy veut inviter ma sœur à sortir. » Il vit sa compagne ouvrir grand les yeux et éclata de rire. « Thea m'en a parlé tout à l'heure….je ne savais pas par contre que Tommy te demanderait de tâter le terrain. »

« Ok…et tu as répondu quoi à Thea ? »

« Qu'il était hors de question qu'elle tombe dans les filets de Tommy. » Répondit Oliver le plus simplement possible. Felicity s'était attendue à cette réponse mais pas à ce calme et cela la déconcerta un peu. « Je ne veux pas que ma sœur allonge sa liste de conquête et de cœurs brisés. »

« Je comprends….mais tu as conscience qu'ils le feront quand même ? » Oliver acquiesça et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas les interdire d'être attirés l'un par l'autre…je suis plutôt mal placé pour parler, étant donné que j'ai craqué pour la mère du petit garçon dont je m'occupais. » Ils rigolèrent tous les deux en même temps. « Mais je te préviens tout de suite que s'il lui fait du mal….Tommy ou pas Tommy je lui refais le portrait…. » Felicity hocha la tête.

« Tu sais….je crois qu'il est réellement attaché à Thea…..je crois qu'elle…..qu'elle est celle qui le fera changer. » Felicity chercha sa main posée sur la table. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi intimidé par une femme, et je crois que cette fois il fera ce qu'il faut pour que ça marche….et s'il lui brise le cœur, je t'aiderai à lui refaire le portrait. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Oliver la suivit et la tira vers lui afin qu'elle atterrisse sur ses genoux.

« Ok….on les laisse tranquilles…mais on veille de loin. » Felicity acquiesça et se serra contre Oliver. Ils avaient assez de choses à régler pour en plus se mettre à dos Thea et Tommy, Cooper était déjà un assez gros problème.

####

La semaine passa vite et Felicity vit le samedi arriver avec angoisse. Elle allait enfin mettre un visage sur le nom de la femme qui lui avait volé la vie qu'elle avait rêvé de se construire à une époque. Elle essayait de ne rien montrer de son irritation et de son agacement à Jamie, mais elle devait reconnaître que c'était difficile.

Oliver la soutenait comme il pouvait et cela lui faisait du bien de ne pas se sentir seule dans cette épreuve. Quand ils arrivèrent au stade, Cooper et Patricia n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Felicity en fut soulagée mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, à peine avaient-ils pris leurs places qu'elle vit Cooper grimper les marches suivit d'une brune plutôt jolie. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à faire ce genre de réflexion, mais cette femme était son exact opposé.

Cooper s'avança et dit bonjour à Tommy et Thea qui étaient assis aux côtés d'Oliver. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit quand Thea leur avait annoncé qu'elle se rendrait au match avec Tommy mais il l'avait quand même mise en garde sur la personnalité de Tommy.

« Je sais qui il est et comment il a agi avant….il ne m'a rien caché. » Lui avait dit Thea pour le rassurer. « Mais je….je dois essayer Oliver…sinon je me poserai toujours la question de savoir si ça aurait pu marcher. Mais je ferai attention à mon cœur je te le promets. » Avait-elle dit en le remerciant de lui laisser son libre arbitre.

Tommy lui avait été un peu moins à l'aise quand il était venu chercher Thea un peu plus tôt. C'était la première fois que les deux hommes se revoyaient et même si Oliver ne voulait pas jouer au grand frère protecteur il fallait qu'il mette en garde Tommy.

« Je te préviens juste que si tu lui fais du mal ou si tu lui brises le cœur parce que tu auras été batifolé ailleurs…..je te démolis. » Oliver avait eu un air très sérieux et Tommy, même s'il connaissait le caractère de son ami, avait été surpris.

« Ok c'est noté. » Avait répondu Tommy encore moins sûr de lui. « Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis sérieux dans ma démarche….Thea est loin d'être une fille comme les autres. » Oliver avait acquiescé rassuré tout de même de cette mise au point.

Cooper salua Oliver d'un signe de tête et s'arrêta devant Felicity. Cette dernière leva son regard vers lui et se décida à se mettre debout.

« Bonjour Felicity….je te présente Patricia. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en se tournant vers sa femme. « Patricia, voici Felicity la mère de Jamie. »

« Bonjour Felicity…je sais que la situation est peu commune, mais je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. » Dit-elle d'une voix que la blonde sentait sincère.

« Bonjour….effectivement c'est….un peu bizarre. » Fut tout ce que Felicity fut capable de dire. Son regard chercha celui d'Oliver qui lui fit un clin d'œil, lui signifiant qu'elle s'en était bien sortie. « Tenez vos places sont ici. » Elle leur montra d'un signe de la main et le couple prit place aux côtés de tout le monde.

Le silence s'installa, personne ne sachant comment briser la glace. Felicity chercha la main d'Oliver afin de se sentir plus forte et rassurée, Oliver jeta un œil vers Cooper qui lui le fixait aussi, Tommy et Thea eux semblaient dans leur monde et Patricia sentait la tension prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment.

« Cela fait longtemps que Jamie joue au football ? » Elle s'adressa à Felicity surprenant tout le monde.

« Depuis qu'il a cinq ans. Il a vu un match à la télé et il a voulu essayer….depuis c'est une vraie passion. » Dit-elle fière de son fils. « D'ailleurs Oliver pense qu'il pourrait percer s'il le voulait vraiment. » Cooper eut un léger rictus que ne manqua de remarquer Felicity mais elle préféra ne pas relever. Elle s'était promis de ne pas s'énerver et elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

« Oh…tu entends chéri…. » Demanda Patricia en se tournant vers Cooper. « C'est ironique pour toi qui déteste le sport. » Rigola-t-elle doucement. Cooper rigola à son tour et hocha la tête.

« Enfin pour l'instant il a 9 ans…il est encore loin de choisir sa voie. » Répondit-il d'une voix un peu sèche. « Il comprendra vite qu'il faudra qu'il étudie sérieusement s'il ne veut pas finir à servir les autres. »

Cette réflexion mit tout le monde mal à l'aise et Oliver dû retenir Felicity de répondre. Il avait parfaitement compris que cette réflexion lui était uniquement dédiée, et il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec Cooper dans un stade remplit de gens qui ne louperaient pas une miette de ce qu'ils se diraient.

C'est le coup d'envoie du match qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité et qui calma les esprits, en apparence seulement. Felicity bouillonnait de ce que Cooper avait osé insinuer, Oliver ne rêvait que de lui dire ses quatre vérités et Cooper n'avait qu'une envie emmener son fils ailleurs estimant qu'il perdait son temps ici.

####

Felicity se réveilla seule, elle tâta le matelas à la place d'Oliver et il était froid. Cela voulait dire qu'il était debout depuis un moment. Elle regarda l'heure à son téléphone….7 heures. Elle se recoucha et admira le plafond encore en colère de sa journée de la veille.

Elle avait su que l'idée que Cooper vienne au match n'était pas la meilleure de l'année, mais ça avait été plus que ça. Il n'avait pas arrêté de faire des insinuations grossières concernant Oliver ou même Thea et elle avait du garder tout son sang froid afin de ne pas ruiner toutes ses chances d'avoir une relation apaisée avec lui.

Il avait été odieux et tout ce qu'il avait insinué avait été déplacé. Tommy l'avait remis à sa place plus d'une fois quand il avait commencé à s'en prendre à Thea et c'est finalement Patricia qui avait réussi à apaiser les tensions en prenant Cooper à part, certainement pour lui demander d'arrêter.

Elle soupira, leur calvaire n'était pas terminé. Ils avaient eu la bonne idée de les inviter à déjeuner, Felicity n'ayant pas voulu que son fils passe le week-end loin d'elle, Oliver avait alors soumis l'idée d'organiser un déjeuner avec tout le monde afin que Jamie passe quand même du temps avec son père. Mais ça c'était avant son comportement déplacé de la veille.

Elle se décida à se lever et à retrouver Oliver. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit à la salle de sports où elle était certaine de le trouver. Elle s'adossa à l'encadrement de porte et l'observa un instant, elle pouvait voir qu'il était tendu et très en colère. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées et elle voyait aux coups qu'il donnait, que la tension de la veille n'était pas retombée.

Elle se risqua à faire un pas dans la salle et prit place sur le tapis de sol pas loin de lui. Oliver remarqua sa présence mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il fallait qu'il évacue toute cette colère et cette frustration de ne pas avoir refait le portrait à Cooper.

Il s'était douté que leur relation ne serait pas facile, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle serait si tendue et remplie de haine. Il se contenait mais ne savait pas jusqu'à quand. Le sport était un bon moyen pour résister à la pression que ne manquerait pas mettre Cooper aujourd'hui.

Il avait été blessé de ses insinuations et de ses paroles dites avec une arrogance rare. Il se croyait supérieur à lui uniquement parce qu'il avait fait des études et qu'il dirigeait une société. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Oliver était confronté à ce genres de choses, mais cette fois il était réellement touché.

« Tu es déjà debout ? » Demanda-t-il à Felicity quand il arrêta de frapper sur le sac de sable.

« J'étais seule. » Répondit-elle simplement en se levant pour le rejoindre. « Et toi ? » Oliver essuya son visage et vida d'une traite sa bouteille d'eau avant de répondre.

« Ça fait des heures que je frappe sur ce sac espérant voir apparaître la tête de Cooper. » Dit-il essoufflé. Felicity pouffa et s'approcha de lui encore un peu.

« C'est un idiot chéri…ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit. » Elle encercla son cou et s'y pendit. « Tu sais bien qu'il cherche juste à t'atteindre et à te faire sortir de tes gonds…..et je suis admirative de ton calme. » Oliver prit toutes ces gentilles paroles comme un baume sur son cœur blessé. Il posa son front contre le sien et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de déposer un chaste baiser. « Tu crois que si j'empoisonnais son assiette je pourrai être condamné ? » Cette question les fit rire tous les deux et Felicity haussa les épaules.

« Avec son attitude d'hier je suis certaine que tu aurais les circonstances atténuantes. » Elle le fixa son sourire se fanant, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts sachant parfaitement ce qui le tracassait et le blessait le plus. « Tu sais que ni Jamie ni moi ne te voyons comme il te décrit ?...Tu es formidable avec Jamie, tu as été celui qui lui a donné confiance en lui….même si en ce moment il est un peu moins sur ton dos….il t'aime n'en doute pas. » Dit-elle tendrement. « Quand à moi….je t'aime tellement…en cherchant une nounou je ne pensais pas tomber sur l'amour de ma vie. » Elle vit Oliver se redresser un peu à ces mots. « Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi Oliver….alors Cooper peut dire et faire ce qu'il veut mais tu vaut mieux que lui. »

Oliver regardait Felicity dans les yeux, ses paroles faisaient leur bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Lui aussi l'aimait follement, passionnément et inconditionnellement. Elle aussi était l'amour de sa vie, celui que certain cherchait pendant longtemps et qui ne le trouvait jamais. Lui avait eu la chance de la trouver et elle l'avait aidé à se sortir de sa situation délicate et avait aidé sa sœur aussi. Il lui devait plus que sa renaissance, il lui devait sa nouvelle vie.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela fait du bien à entendre. » Dit-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. « Je t'aime aussi tellement chérie. » il reprit sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser, mais Felicity en voulut plus. « Je suis dégoulinant de sueur… » Réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers passionnés.

« Je sais…c'est pour ça…que tu dois absolument prendre une douche. » Rigola-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Oliver ne se fit pas prier et la transporta dans la salle de bains de la salle de sports. Ils étaient loin des oreilles indiscrètes et dieu sait qu'à cet instant il avait envie d'elle.

####

Jamie ne goûtait pas à son plaisir d'avoir son père et sa mère à la même table. Même si pour lui cela n'avait jamais été son quotidien il appréciait ce moment. Patricia avait l'air gentille selon lui et il devait reconnaître qu'elle s'intéressait à lui et lui posait de nombreuses questions. Il ne remarquait même pas la tension palpable qu'il y avait entre les quatre adultes ou plutôt entre Felicity, Oliver et Cooper.

« Maman…..tu crois qu'un jour je pourrai aller à New-York ? » Felicity resta surprise de sa question en le fixant bêtement. Son regard se tourna alors vers Oliver. « Tu crois que je pourrai y aller ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas à Oliver de répondre à cette question Jamie. » Cooper prit la parole agacé. « C'est à ta mère et à moi de voir. » Jamie hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans son siège conscient d'avoir dit une bêtise. Felicity le remarqua et lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Jamie, il me semble qu'il est l'heure de ton émission préférée….tu devrais y aller si tu ne veux pas rater le début. » Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier et quitta la table sans demander son reste. Les quatre adultes se retrouvèrent seuls et Felicity fixa son regard noir sur Cooper.

« Tu n'as pas à lui parler sur ce ton ! » Commenca-t-elle furieuse. « Ce n'est qu'un enfant qui est bouleversé de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans sa vie….et Oliver fait partie de sa vie que ça te plaise ou non ! » Sa voix était aussi glaciale que son regard était dur.

« Je n'accepterai jamais que mon fils soit élevé par un type comme lui ! » Claqua Cooper. « C'est un raté qui a saisi l'opportunité de te mettre dans son lit et de se servir de toi pour ouvrir un restaurant avec ton argent ! »

« Comment oses-tu dire ça alors que toi tu as fait la même chose avec Patricia ! » Martela-t-elle à son tour. « Tu m'as laissé tomber parce qu'elle pouvait te donner ce que moi je n'avais pas ! Une position sociale ! Et tu viens me faire la morale….on aura tout vu ! » Finit-elle en partant d'un rire ironique.

« C'est faux et tu le sais ! Je ne t'aimais plus et…. » Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à cette vérité.

« Ça suffit ! » Oliver se leva de table et fixa durement Cooper. « Tu vas te lever Cooper, prendre ta femme et tes certitudes et déguerpir d'ici….tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette maison. »

Cooper le regarda furieux de se faire mettre à la porte de la sorte. Cependant il se leva suivit de Patricia qui n'avait pipé mot depuis un moment.

« Très bien….je voulais que les choses se passent bien mais apparement ce n'est pas le cas…. » Cooper fixa Felicity et dit d'une voix claire et calme. « Je vais demander la garde exclusive de Jamie. Je refuse que mon fils vive avec un repris de justice et une gamine sortit tout d'un droit d'un foyer pour délinquantes. »

« Quoi ?! » Cria presque Felicity. « Mais tu es fou…aucun juge ne t'accordera sa garde après ton abandon ! » Cooper partit d'un petit rire.

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois Felicity….mais tu serais étonnée de tout ce que l'argent peut acheter. » Il saisit la main de sa femme et quitta la maison qui tomba dans un silence mortel ou seul le bruit de la télé résonnait. Felicity se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et laissa les larmes couler, se demandant comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation quand les paroles de Cooper lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire Oliver par _repris de justice_ ….tu…tu as fait de la prison ? » Osa-t-elle demander timidement en ayant peur de la réponse.

Oliver la regarda les yeux tristes, il ne pensait pas que son passé le rattraperait de cette façon. Il prit place sur la chaise à ses côtés et saisit sa main pas loin, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et après avoir prit une profonde inspiration il répondit.

« Oui. »

* * *

 **...encore une fin avec beaucoup de questions qui doivent fleurir dans vos têtes...désolé...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Beaucoup de choses s'y passent...le retour de Cooper, le Olicity soudé face à son arrivée, Tommy et Thea qui decident de se donner une chance malgré la** **réticence de leur entourage, et bien sûr la bombe lachée par Cooper concernant la garde Jamie et celle sur le passé d'Oliver...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec impatience alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour toutes vos réactions concernant le dernier chapitre. Je sais que je vous ai laissé sur une fin atroce...**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu verras au fil des chapitres si tes théories sont les bonnes, je suis contente que tu aimes la relation Tommy/Thea.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement tout le passé d'Oliver n'avait pas été révélé et contente de t'avoir surprise, quand à Cooper tu découvriras au fil des chapitres sa motivation. Concernant Tommy et Thea je suis ravie que cette relation plaise.**

 **Diana : Merci de ton commentaire. Et oui Cooper est loin d'être sympa. La suite maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Comme tu le dis Cooper ne manque pas d'air de revenir après tant ****d'années, et tout sera expliqué au fil des chapitres.**

 **Clo : Merci de ton commentaire, et de continuer à aimer malgré mon sadisme. **

**Voici donc cette suite tant attendue...vous allez connaitre la raison pour laquelle Oliver a fait de la prison et voir si tout ceci va ébranler notre Olicity ou si au contraire ils seront encore plus forts. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma complice et jumelle, Shinobu24 je t'embrasse fort et merci pour tout.**

* * *

Le monde de Felicity s'écroula d'un coup à la réponse d'Oliver. Il avait fait de la prison, son regard chercha à s'accrocher ailleurs que dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, il lui avait menti. Elle entendait sa voix, mais ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui racontait, bien trop sous le choc.

« Felicity…tu m'écoutes ? » La voix d'Oliver lui parvint enfin et une seule question la tourmentait.

« Pour quoi ? » Son regard plongea à nouveau dans celui d'Oliver, il était aussi paniqué qu'elle à l'idée de lui confier cette partie de sa vie. Elle imaginait des tas de raisons pour lesquelles il aurait pu finir en prison.

« J'avais du mal à rembourser toutes mes dettes…..les services sociaux voulaient me séparer de Thea...j'essayais de m'en sortir comme je le pouvais...mais je...c'était trop dur et j'ai pris la fuite avec elle. Mais ils nous ont retrouvé et j'ai fait quelques mois de prison pour ça. » Il soupira et fixa son regard. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal Felicity….je voulais juste garder ma sœur…..c'est tout. » Sa voix s'était faite plus faible à la fin et Felicity en eut le cœur brisé.

« Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un long moment, soulagée qu'il n'avait rien fait d'immoral. « J'aurais pu comprendre. » Oliver la regarda pas vraiment convaincu qu'elle dise vrai.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne m'aurais jamais embauché si tu avais su que j'avais fait de la prison. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est normal…c'est une chose qui fait peur…je suis certain que tu as imaginé le pire. » Dit-il en rigolant un peu voulant détendre l'atmosphère. Felicity le regarda gênée.

« Effectivement j'ai imaginé le pire. » Avoua-t-elle penaude. « Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça…...c'était pour une bonne raison. » Oliver fit une grimace. « Bien sûr que si chéri…et tu le sais….tu as voulu éviter à Thea d'aller en foyer. »

« Ça a tellement bien marché qu'elle y a passé 8 ans ! » Dit-il d'une voix un peu dure. « Je suis désolé que cette histoire te porte préjudice Felicity…si j'avais su je…. »

« Non…ne t'excuse pas d'avoir voulu bien agir. » Le rassura Felicity en saisissant une de ses mains qu'elle porta à sa bouche. « Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler depuis que nous deux... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend en cherchant le regard d'Oliver. « Je veux dire...on se dit tout et... »

« Oui je sais. » La coupa Oliver en la fixant. « Mais je...j'ai eu peur tout simplement. On avait eu du mal à se trouver et je ne voulais rien gâcher...je voulais te le dire, mais je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment. Et maintenant avec le retour de Cooper, je ne voudrais pas que cela te fasse du tort. » Felicity le fixa et caressa sa main tendrement.

« Cooper n'a rien pour obtenir la garde de Jamie…..enfin j'espère. » Dit-elle plus bas. Étonnamment elle était extrêmement calme au vu de la situation, mais se mit à trembler d'un coup.

« Tu es sous le choc chérie….tu trembles. » Il la tira par les bras et la posa sur ses genoux. « On va s'en sortir et je te promets que Cooper n'aura pas la garde de Jamie…. » Felicity soupira en encercla la nuque d'Oliver tout en se blottissant contre lui.

« Je te crois…..mais il a l'air tellement déterminé….je le connais quand il est comme ça rien ne l'arrête. » Dit-elle perdue. « Je…je ne pourrai pas vivre sans mon petit garçon. » Elle éclata en sanglots et Oliver la serra encore plus fort contre lui, réfrénant la colère qu'il sentait monter encore plus contre Cooper.

« Oh mon cœur….ça n'arrivera pas. » Tenta de la rassurer Oliver. « Je ne le laisserai pas faire. » Elle hocha la tête et tenta de calmer ses pleurs.

« Maman…pourquoi tu pleures ? » Jamie venait de faire son entrée et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Felicity releva la tête et essuya en vitesse ses yeux, elle tendit ses bras afin que son fils vienne contre elle. Jamie ne se fit pas prier et fonça sur elle.

« C'est rien mon ange…ça va passer. » Elle posa sa tête sur son crâne et le serra fort contre elle. Oliver passa ses bras à son tour autour d'eux afin de les serrer contre son torse. Cooper ne ruinerait pas ce que Felicity avait mis des années à bâtir et surtout il était hors de question qu'il enlève Jamie à sa mère. Felicity ne le supporterait pas mais il n'était pas certain que le jeune garçon le supporte mieux.

####

Laurel Lance étudiait le dossier que Felicity venait de lui remettre, elle avait été étonnée de son coup de fil et elle savait pertinemment que si elle faisait appel à elle c'est que la situation était grave, voir désespéré. Elles ne s'aimaient pas, Laurel avait été très virulente envers Donna quand cette dernière avait commencé à sortir avec son père. Laurel avait tenu des propos à son égard qui avait profondément blessé Felicity.

Mais Laurel était la meilleure dans son domaine. Elle était spécialisée dans le droit familial et le dossier qu'elle avait devant les yeux était quand même complexe. Elle leva son regard vers Felicity qui attendait anxieuse son verdict. Elle retira ses lunettes et les posa sur le bureau avant de croiser ses bras et de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil.

« Cooper n'a aucune chance d'obtenir la garde de ton fils Felicity, rassure toi. » La blonde sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir et elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer. « Il t'a abandonné avec votre fils alors qu'il avait à peine deux ans, il n'a jamais subvenu à ses besoins et en plus il ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à lui….aucun juge censé ne lui donnera la garde partagée…et encore moins la garde exclusive. »

« Ok…donc je dois faire quoi ? Attendre qu'il m'assigne ou lui balancer tout ça ? » Felicity se sentait totalement perdue et c'est la main d'Oliver dans la sienne qui la fit se calmer.

« Pour l'instant tu ne fais rien et tu attends…il se peut qu'il ait dit ça sous le coup de la colère et qu'en consultant un avocat il laisse tomber. » Répondit simplement Laurel sur un ton professionnel.

« Et s'il ne laisse pas tomber ? »

« Dans ce cas on se défendra et on gagnera ce procès. » Dit Laurel sûre d'elle. « Tu ne vas pas perdre ton fils Felicity…. » La blonde hocha la tête et lutta contre les larmes. « En attendant tu fais comme avant….si Cooper se présente pour voir Jamie tu le laisses faire, il peut l'appeler aussi comme il le souhaite….mais en aucun cas tu ne laisses partir avec lui…s'il veut voir son fils c'est avec ta présence ou celle d'un tiers. Il n'a pas à t'imposer d'être seul avec Jamie…pas après avoir agi comme il l'a fait. »

Felicity écoutait et enregistrait tout ce que Laurel lui disait, elle lui était reconnaissante de mettre de côté leurs rancœurs afin de l'aider.

« Quand à vous Oliver…vous n'avez aucun droit sur Jamie, ne faites donc rien qui pourrait donner du grain à moudre à Cooper. » Il acquiesça, comprenant bien. « Et en ce qui concerne votre passage en prison, ne vous inquiétez pas…vous n'avez rien fait de mal à part essayer de vous en sortir. Il aurait été plus simple que rien de ce genre n'apparaisse dans le dossier, mais vous avez largement prouvé que vous étiez digne de confiance. »

Le couple fut rassuré de cet entretien. Felicity sortit le cœur un peu plus léger et décida de prendre sa journée. Elle ne se voyait pas retourner au bureau et entendre parler de chiffres, de graphiques et de rendement. Elle avait besoin de voir autre chose et elle avait surtout besoin de voir Jamie.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'attendre à la sortie de l'école en début d'après midi et passèrent le reste de la journée tous les trois. Felicity ne se lassait pas de voir Oliver et Jamie parler, se chamailler ou jouer au football. Ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité depuis que Cooper n'était plus vraiment présent.

Depuis qu'il avait lancé, cette bombe au déjeuné il avait disparu et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Felicity ne comprenait pas son attitude, durant des années il avait ignoré son fils, pour revenir vers lui et être limite envahissant pour ensuite disparaître à nouveau, un truc ne tournait pas rond. Elle se demandait si finalement Patricia n'avait pas réussi à le raisonner et qu'il était revenu à de meilleures dispositions.

« Hey…ça va ? » Lui demanda Oliver en venant s'assoir près d'elle. Felicity hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« J'adore ce que je vois. » Elle vit Oliver froncer les sourcils ne comprenant pas. « Toi et Jamie….il n'a pas besoin de Cooper dans sa vie….tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père pour lui et….. »

« Chérie…..il est son père, et tu ne peux rien contre ça. » La coupa Oliver. « Il est peut-être ce qu'il est mais je suis certain qu'il l'aime autant que nous….seulement il le montre d'une drôle de façon. » Oliver perdit son regard sur Jamie qui continuait à s'entraîner. « Il me déteste car il est persuadé que je veux le remplacer…mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'aime Jamie de tout mon cœur mais je sais où est ma place…quand il l'aura compris les choses iront mieux tu verras. » Oliver regarda à nouveau Felicity et posa son front contre le sien. « T'as entendu Laurel…..il n'a aucune chance. »

Felicity hocha la tête, rassurée et le cœur gonflé d'amour pour Oliver. Il était parfait et trouvait toujours les bons mots pour l'apaiser. Elle bénissait le jour où il avait surgi dans sa vie et si elle osait, elle remercierait Tommy tous les jours pour l'avoir forcé à lui donner sa chance.

« Ouais….mais y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond avec Cooper….son attitude n'est pas normale. Il apparait soudainement, pour disparaître de nouveau...ça n'a aucun sens. » Oliver hocha la tête, d'accord avec ça. Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi le père de Jamie était de retour après toutes ces années.

####

Cooper faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait lancé cette bombe chez Felicity et depuis il fulminait. Ce type, cet Oliver l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds en le mettant à la porte et il avait perdu son calme. Il avait abattu sa dernière carte trop vite, ce que Patricia n'avait pas manqué de lui reprocher depuis.

Il soupira, les choses ne devaient pas se passer de cette façon. Il devait apprivoiser son petit garçon doucement et lui faire miroiter la vie superbe qu'il pourrait lui offrir s'il venait vivre avec lui. Il devait lui montrer qu'il aurait plus d'opportunités en venant vivre à New-York avec lui et Patricia plutôt qu'à rester vivre à Starling.

Mais quand il avait eu le rapport du détective privé qu'il avait engagé pour savoir comment vivait Felicity depuis son silence, et qu'il avait compris qu'un autre que lui s'occupait de son fils, il avait vu rouge. Il avait été outré de voir que Felicity avait engagé un homme comme nounou pour finalement qu'il finisse dans son lit. À cet instant une jalousie énorme l'avait envahi, Oliver Queen vivait la vie qu'il avait laissée tomber.

Cela lui avait éclaté au visage. Quand il avait quitté Felicity et Jamie, il était mal et à l'étroit dans cette vie. Pourtant il avait voulu son fils de tout son cœur, mais quand il était né il ne s'était plus senti à sa place et avait fui ses responsabilités. C'est à cette époque qu'il avait rencontré Patricia, elle était l'exact opposé de Felicity, elle ne voulait pas d'attache, pas d'enfant…juste une vie de couple sans contrainte. Et ce qui ne gâchait rien elle venait d'une famille puissante et elle pouvait lui permettre d'arriver au sommet.

Il était tombé amoureux fou d'elle et elle folle amoureuse de lui. Ils s'étaient mariés assez vite et les parents de la jeune femme bien que réticents au début, l'avaient accepté et son père lui avait proposé un poste à responsabilités dans l'entreprise familiale afin qu'il puisse assurer le train de vie de sa fille auquel elle était habituée.

« Alors comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour avoir la garde de Jamie ? »

Il n'avait pas entendu sa femme rentrer dans son bureau. Depuis 2 semaines ils se parlaient à peine, Patricia n'avait pas du tout aimé sa façon d'agir et ne s'était pas gênée pour le lui dire. Ils s'étaient violemment disputés et elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait tout gâché.

« Je ne sais pas. » Soupira-t-il. « D'après notre avocat je n'ai aucune chance d'obtenir sa garde avec ma conduite de ces dernières années. » Il baissa la tête conscient qu'elle n'aimerait pas du tout ça. Cooper l'entendit s'approcher et il sentit une main sur sa joue, lentement il releva son visage.

« Chéri….ne part pas défaitiste…..je me fout de ce que nous a dit Gorges. » Sa voix qui était si douce s'était peu à peu durcie. « Je veux que Jamie vive avec nous à temps plein…peu importe ce qu'on devra supporter et l'argent que ça nous coûtera, mais j'espère qu'il sera avec nous bientôt… » Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je t'aime et ce petit garçon est une partie de toi…et surtout une façon d'avoir enfin ce que tu veux...on est mariés, et riches…Felicity, son bagnard et sa délinquante ne font pas le poids face à nous….on aura sa garde. »

Cooper saisit la main de sa femme et la porta à sa bouche pour déposer un baiser dans sa paume. Malgré leurs disputes et leur colère, ils s'aimaient toujours autant. Elle savait que la pression que son père exerçait sur lui était énorme et qu'il pouvait la quitter à tout moment, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il resterait à ses côtés. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation explosive avec des hauts et des bas, loin de ce que Cooper avait vécu avec Felicity et même s'il adorait sa femme, la tranquillité d'esprit qu'il avait avec la blonde lui manquait parfois.

« Ok…on va lancer la procédure. Mais je te préviens tout de suite….Felicity ne se laissera pas faire, c'est une vraie lionne quand il s'agit de sa famille. »

« Je sais…mais on va se battre pour ton fils. » Lui répondit Patricia avant de l'embrasser. « Et tu verras qu'avant Noël Jamie sera parmi nous. » Cooper acquiesça malgré tout, il n'était pas autant confiant que sa femme sur ça.

####

Felicity sortait d'une réunion qui avait traîné en longueur, elle était épuisée. Elle visa sa montre, il était passé 19h. Si elle se dépêchait elle pourrait encore passer un peu de temps avec Jamie et Oliver avant que le jeune garçon n'aille se coucher.

Elle fourra tout et n'importe quoi dans son immense sac et se dirigea en courant vers l'ascenseur et vers sa voiture. Elle fit le trajet en moins de 20 minutes et fut accueilli par deux petits bras qui la serrèrent fort contre un petit corps.

« Je suis trop content de te voir Maman ! Thea m'avait dit que tu rentrerais tard. » Jamie s'éloigna de sa mère et se laissa embrasser sur les deux joues.

« Ça devait être le cas, mais tu me manquais trop. » Répondit Felicity en entraînant son fils à la cuisine, elle fut surprise de trouver Thea aux fourneaux. « Oliver t'a laissé le droit de faire à manger ? » Rigola Felicity en cherchant dans le frigo de quoi boire.

« Pour être honnête je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Il était nerveux et avait besoin de se dépenser ! Je l'ai envoyer se défouler en bas. » Felicity se figea aux paroles de Thea. Elle referma le frigo et s'approcha de la brune. Elle envoya son fils devant la télé, sentant que la conversation allait être importante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Elle se positionna contre le plan de travail et croisa les bras attendant que Thea s'explique. « Je parie que le problème s'appelle Tommy. » Thea se figea et regarda Felicity en hochant doucement la tête. « Ok…et… »

« Tommy m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui. » Lâcha Thea d'une petite voix. « Et j'ai dit oui. » Cette fois-ci elle ferma les yeux s'attendant à subir également les foudres de Felicity, mais à son grand étonnement rien ne vint. « Tu n'es pas en colère ? Tu ne vas pas me faire un sermon sur le fait que je ne devrais pas y aller ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise de voir Felicity plus que calme.

« Je crois que ton frère s'est déjà chargé de tout ça non ? » Thea hocha la tête. « Donc je te dirai juste d'être prudente….j'aime Tommy…il a toujours été là pour moi et c'est….comme mon frère ou une partie de moi, tu comprends ? Et je sais aussi qu'il est complètement fou amoureux de toi…je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi….dépendant d'une fille… »

« Pourquoi je sens pointer une mise en garde ? » Demande Thea surprise.

« Parce que je ne voudrai pas que tu t'emballes un peu trop vite et qu'au final tu te rendes compte qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il te faut. Sortir avec lui et vous laisser une chance est une chose….mais vivre ensemble c'est un engagement Thea….c'est de cette façon que le perçoit Tommy et je veux que tu sois certaine de toi. »

« Mais je suis…. »

« Attends je n'ai pas fini. » La stoppa Felicity. « Je ne doute pas que tu l'aimes ou qu'il t'aime…je doute du fait que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu es sur le point de faire. » Felicity s'approcha encore un peu de Thea et saisit ses mains dans les siennes. « Tommy est un grand enfant qui croit que sa vie ne changera pas une fois que tu vivras avec lui…mais tout changera et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit près pour ça….tout comme toi. »

« Tu crois donc que je fais une bêtise et que je devrai dire non ? » Demanda Thea un peu perdue. Felicity haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question Thea…..je te dis seulement ce que je pense. La porte de cette maison te sera toujours ouverte, mais ton cœur lui….je sais comment est Tommy quand il se sent coincé…je ne veux pas que tu souffres, c'est tout. » Lui expliqua Felicity le plus simplement du monde.

Thea hocha la tête comprenant ce que Felicity essayait de lui expliquer. Elle voulait qu'elle soit certaine d'elle afin de ne pas briser le cœur de Tommy si les choses ne se passaient pas très bien et elle ne voulait pas que Tommy lui brise le sien s'il se sentait à l'étroit dans leur relation.

« Merci….mais je sais tout ça….et je suis prête à prendre le risque. » Finit par dire Thea en fixant Felicity. « Je ne lui briserai pas le cœur Felicity, je suis complètement folle amoureuse de lui. » Confia Thea d'une voix timide. « Il est fatiguant et limite dramatique parfois, mais il est tellement attachant et donne tellement quand il aime….je suis sûre de nous deux, même si je sais qu'il va paniquer. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

« Ok…dans ce cas je suis contente pour vous deux. » Felicity prit Thea dans ses bras et la félicita. « Bon…maintenant je vais aller remonter le moral de ton frère….tu peux t'occuper de Jamie un moment ? »

Avant de rejoindre Oliver, Felicity passa par sa chambre et prit le temps de prendre une douche salvatrice. Sa vie était un peu compliquée en ce moment et parfois elle regrettait le temps où tout était plus simple. Elle s'en voulu pour ces pensées parce qu'à cette époque Oliver n'était pas dans sa vie et Tommy n'était pas sur le point de vivre avec l'amour de sa vie. Et dieu sait qu'elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans la famille Queen.

« Tu es déjà rentrée ? » Lui susurra une voix dans le creux de son oreille. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte de la douche s'ouvrir et Oliver entrer. Elle sentait ses mains sur sa taille la serrer contre son torse et son visage se perdre dans son cou.

« Oui…Jamie me manquait….et toi aussi. » Dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. « Bonsoir. » Dit-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. « Et si j'ai bien compris j'ai eu raison de rentrer un peu plus tôt. » Elle le vit se figer et s'écarter d'elle.

« Thea t'a dit. » Felicity hocha la tête. « Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est trop tôt et elle est trop jeune… » Felicity hocha à nouveau la tête sans rien dire. « Mais bien sûr toi tu es d'accord. » Constata-t-il devant ce manque de réponse, cette fois-ci elle secoua la tête.

« Non…je trouve aussi que c'est précipité….et je lui ai dit. » Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses deux mains sur son torse. « Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur que Tommy lui brise le cœur quand il comprendra que c'est un engagement, et que j'avais peur qu'elle lui brise le cœur si elle s'apercevait que finalement ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait…..mais on va les laisser faire chéri. » Oliver hocha la tête conscient qu'elle avait raison, ils avaient décidé de ne pas se mêler de leur histoire, afin de ne pas créer de conflits inutiles.

« Ok…je lui ai dit à peu près la même chose mais certainement beaucoup moins calmement que toi. » Rigola Oliver en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Felicity rigola à son tour. « Tu m'as manqué. » Finit-il par dire. « Jamie…. ? »

« Avec Thea. » Murmura Felicity, Oliver hocha la tête et la porta pour la plaquer contre le mur de la douche.

####

Oliver montait le dernier carton de Thea chez Tommy. Il n'était pas content de la décision de sa sœur mais comme il l'avait dit à Felicity il laissait faire et serait là si les choses se passaient mal. Quand il entra il trouva Jamie et Tommy en train de jouer à la console de jeu et les filles dans la cuisine à siroter un café.

« Suis-je vraiment le seul à travailler ? » Demanda-t-il faussement en colère en posant le carton au sol. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et tout le monde éclata de rire. « Ok… » Rigola-t-il à son tour. Tommy se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers le frigo. Il en sortit deux bières et en tendit une à Oliver.

« Allez vient. » Il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'entraîna sur la terrasse qui surplombait la ville. Le silence se fit un moment avant que Tommy ne se décide à parler. « Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec la décision de Thea….mais je te promets que je suis certain de moi. »

« Tommy ce n'est pas le problème….enfin pas vraiment. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard peu convaincu de son ami. « Je pense que c'est trop tôt….elle à peine 21 ans et je…je ne veux pas qu'elle s'enferme dans un truc qui ne la rendrait pas heureuse et…. »

« Moi non plus. » Le coupa-t-il tout de suite. « Oliver….j'ai 30 ans et je sais que tout nous oppose...mais Thea c'est la bonne tu comprends ? » Il fit une pause et laissa Oliver digérer la nouvelle. « Je l'aime comme un dingue et si je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas heureuse ou qu'elle étouffe….je la laisserai partir, ce qui compte c'est son bonheur…. »

« Ok…je te fais confiance. » Finit par répondre Oliver.

« N'oublie pas qu'à une époque c'est moi qui t'ai fais confiance….et je ne le regrette pas. » Oliver rigola doucement, Tommy avait raison. Il lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute quand il s'était conduit comme un con avec Felicity, il avait droit lui aussi à ça. Son regard dévia vers sa sœur et Felicity qui les regardait tous les deux. Il eut un énorme sourire à voir comment leurs vies avaient changé en si peu de temps.

« Tu crois que ça se passe bien ? » Demanda Thea à Felicity qui avait son regard ancré dans celui d'Oliver.

« Oui….je crois que oui. » Elle tourna sa tête vers Thea. « Ton frère n'est pas d'accord….mais il te fait confiance quand à Tommy, il le surveille de loin. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est votre bonheur…à vous de nous prouver qu'on avait tort de s'inquiéter. »

Les jours s'enchaînèrent ainsi que les semaines et voilà bientôt un mois que Felicity n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Cooper. Il n'avait même pas appelé son fils pour prendre de ses nouvelles et Jamie avait du mal à comprendre. Il demandait souvent des nouvelles de son père et de Patricia et Felicity ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

Elle sentait la colère monter d'un cran à chaque jour qui passait sans nouvelle de Cooper, et elle se disait qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. S'il était revenu dans leur vie juste pour perturber leur fils et se venger sur Oliver, ce n'était plus la peine qu'il donne signe de vie. Elle mûrissait son discours au fil des jours et prendrait un malin plaisir à le mettre à la porte quand il se présenterait.

« Felicity…désolé de vous déranger mais il y a un coursier qui est ici avec un pli à vous remettre en main propre. » Curtis venait de rentrer dans son bureau et de troubler sa réflexion. Elle releva la tête en vitesse au mot _en main propre_ cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Faites le entrer Curtis. » Le jeune homme fit signe au coursier de venir et ce dernier délivra le pli à Felicity. Elle le saisit dans ses mains, nerveuse et quand elle vit le cachet d'un avocat de New-York, son cœur rata un battement. Voilà les nouvelles de Cooper, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle saisit son téléphone et demanda expressément à voir Laurel et elle appela Oliver. La bataille ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 **Voici pour cette suite...la fin est un peu moins sadique mais le Olicity va devoir se battre pour garder Jamie auprès d'eux.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires et théories sur la suite. A votre avis pourquoi Cooper est-il de retour ? Laurel va-t-elle vraiment réussir à gagner son procès ? Que pensez-vous de la décision de Thea et de Tommy ?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...pour info il reste encore 3 chapitres...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et pour vos lectures, vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque fois ça fait plaisir.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire, ****effectivement c'était un chapitre riche en révélations. Je suis contente que la relation Oliver/Jamie te plaise, même si Oliver aime Jamie, il sait où est sa place.**

 **Clo : Merci de ton commentaire. Patricia a bien caché son jeu...**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Comme tu le dis Patricia est pire que Cooper, quand à savoir le pourquoi, les réponses arrivent bientôt. **

**Karivarry Family : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise également. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Lulzimevelioska** **: Merci de ton commentaire. Concernant patricia et les motications de Cooper il faudra encore attendre un peu.**

 **Je vois que la relation** **Tommy/Thea, même si elle en a surpris quelques unes, vous plait. Je trouvais que ça changeait et je suis contente que vous adhériez aussi.** **Concernant Cooper, sa motivation pour obtenir la garde de Jamie n'a pas encore été révélée mais ce moment approche...patience.**

 **Voici la suite de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un dernier mot pour ma complice, merci d'être présente. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

« Il a décidé de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. » Finit par dire Laurel au bout d'un temps infini. Felicity serra un peu plus fort la main d'Oliver. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés avant de venir voir l'avocate, il avait trouvé sa compagne dans un état de panique complet et avait mis un temps fou à la calmer.

« Il met en doute tes capacités à t'occuper de Jamie et à savoir ce qui est bon pour lui. » Poursuivit Laurel sur un ton professionnel. « Il pense que tu as porté ton choix sur Oliver parce que tu as eu un coup de cœur pour lui et que tu n'as absolument pas pensé à ton fils….uniquement à ta libido. » Elle jeta un œil vers le couple horrifié.

« Quoi ?!...mais comment ose-t-il après nous avoir abandonné ?! » Felicity était sous le choc et folle de rage. Elle se leva de frustration. « Il veut mon fils, mais il ne l'aura pas ! N'est-ce pas ?! » Elle se tourna vers Laurel et l'interrogea du regard. « Il ne peut pas gagner juste avec cet argument ?! »

« Chérie…. » Oliver se leva et arrêta Felicity qui faisait les cents pas dans le bureau. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les glissa jusqu'à trouver ses doigts qu'il entrelaça. « Calme toi…..ça ne sert à rien et Laurel nous a dit que…. »

« Felicity….. » Laurel prit la parole d'autorité. « Il ne peut pas gagner….mais la bataille va être dure. Il va mettre le doute dans l'esprit du juge sur ta capacité de jugement. » Elle regarda tour à tour Oliver et Felicity. « On ne peut pas nier quand on vous voit que vous êtes heureux et amoureux….mais la façon dont les choses se sont faites entre vous est plus...qu'originale, et même si votre histoire est sincère…..elle surprends. »

« Mais….il n'y a rien eu de malsain entre nous….on est juste tombé amoureux, et cela n'a jamais interféré dans ma relation avec Jamie. » expliqua Oliver ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur histoire d'amour serait un problème.

« Jamie a…. _on_ a une vie de famille recomposée comme des millions de personnes dans ce pays ! Pourquoi la nôtre poserait problème ?! » Felicity fixa Laurel attendant une réponse.

« Elle ne pose pas problème Felicity...mais avoue que d'engager un homme comme nounou et qu'ensuite ce même homme devienne ton compagnon et donc par extension une autorité parentale sur ton fils est loin d'être commun. » Répondit Laurel légèrement agacée. « Quand au fait que votre sœur s'occupe à son tour de Jamie…c'est encore un point faible. » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Oliver.

« Quoi ?! Mais en quoi ?! » S'énerva Felicity. « Thea est formidable avec Jamie, il l'adore et c'est une chance pour elle d'avoir un premier job et….. »

« Felicity… » La coupa Laurel. « Je ne te juge pas….mais c'est de cette façon que vont être présenté les choses au tribunal. » Répondit Laurel le plus calmement possible. Elle se leva et fit le tour de son bureau afin de s'approcher du couple. « Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux…..vos vies vont être disséquées et analysées, tout va être sujet à discussion et à négociation….il faut vous attendre à ce qu'on salisse votre histoire et vos personnalités….. »

Le silence se fit dans le bureau, Felicity et Oliver assimilaient le discours de Laurel, et même s'ils savaient que la suite serait difficile, ils en prirent réellement conscience à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour éviter ce genre de choses ? » Demanda Oliver déterminé à aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait Felicity. Laurel le regarda avec un sourire en coin, elle comprenait pourquoi Felicity était tombée sous son charme. Il était présent et elle savait d'avance qu'il se plierait à tout ce qu'il faudrait faire.

« Ok….mais ça ne va pas forcément vous plaire. » Le couple acquiesça et l'encouragea à continuer. « Tout d'abord il faut une nouvelle nounou pour Jamie et ensuite…. »

« C'est hors de question ! » Martela Felicity. « Jamie adore Thea et il est inconcevable que je demande à ma mère de revenir ne serait-ce qu'un temps pour… »

« Tu n'as pas le choix Felicity. » Contra Laurel tout de suite. « Leur avocat va se servir de Thea pour tenter de démontrer que c'est Oliver qui t'a forcé la main afin de l'engager. C'est sa sœur et elle sort à peine d'un foyer….comment crois-tu que les choses vont être interprétées ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. » Repondit-elle d'une voix faible. « C'est moi qui ait voulu donner une chance à Thea quand elle est arrivée chez nous….Oliver montait son restaurant et….. »

« Tu dois te plier à ça Felicity….et même ta mère ne me semble pas le mieux placé pour remplacer Thea….tu devrais envisager d'engager une vraie nounou avec de l'expérience qu'on ne pourra pas assimiler à du copinage ou à autre chose. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois mettre toutes les chances de ton côté….quand on aura gagner tu feras à nouveau ce que tu veux mais pour l'instant…. »

Laurel laissa sa phrase en suspends afin que Felicity comprenne bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était venue la voir pour qu'elle la représente et lui donner des conseils. Si elle ne les appliquait pas la porte était grande ouverte.

« Ok….. » Soupira Felicity dépitée de bouleverser encore une fois la vie de son fils. « Je me demande comment je vais faire pour trouver une nounou….trouver Oliver à déjà été un vrai calvaire ! » Laurel pouffa et chercha un papier sur son bureau qu'elle tendit à Felicity.

« Tiens ce sont les noms de plusieurs personnes qui pourraient convenir pour le job. » Felicity la regarda surprise. « J'avais déjà anticipé le procès et…tiens. » Dit-elle à nouveau, c'est Oliver qui saisit la feuille et qui remercia Laurel de cette prévenance. « Je….sais que c'est difficile pour toi Felicity…et je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir, mais je te promets que si tu fais tout ce que je te dis tu garderas ton fils et Cooper aura au mieux un droit de visite. » Laurel la fixa et chercha une de ses mains pour la serrer et lui montrer son soutien. « Je ne le laisserai pas briser votre famille. » Ajouta-t-elle déterminée et sûre d'elle, Felicity hocha la tête au bord des larmes. C'était récurant depuis que Cooper était réapparu dans sa vie.

« Ok…je me plierai à tout. » Finit par dire Felicity d'une voix cassée. Laurel hocha la tête et recula d'un pas. « Je..je vais contacter ces personnes et trouver la mieux. »

####

Ils rentrèrent en silence chez eux, Felicity n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le centre ville. Elle avait sa tête ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées et ses émotions. Elle luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus voir son fils tous les jours.

Oliver la sentait mal et tendue, il n'osait pas parler de peur de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il se sentait responsable de toute cette remise en question de garde, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour essayer d'aider Felicity. Ils arrivèrent enfin et cette dernière fila à l'étage sans rien dire. Elle fonça à la salle de bains et se fit couler un bain dans lequel elle espérait se détendre.

Elle avait besoin d'oublier pour un petit moment que sa vie pouvait basculer dans l'horreur d'un instant à l'autre. Elle avait besoin d'oublier Cooper et ce procès inévitable, elle avait juste besoin d'être seule et de digérer ce que Laurel lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Oliver la laissa faire et descendit faire un peu de sports, il avait l'impression de passer sa vie dans cette salle. Il s'y réfugiait à chaque fois que les choses tournaient mal et depuis un moment c'était récurrent. Il se mit à courir sur le tapis pour commencer et se mit à penser à la première fois où lui et Felicity s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans cette salle. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage à ce souvenir.

Cela lui semblait tellement loin, à cette époque ils étaient encore simplement attirés l'un par l'autre et ne savaient tout ce à quoi ils allaient être confrontés. Soudain il pensa que peut-être tout serait plus simple s'il n'était pas dans la vie de Jamie et de Felicity, Cooper n'aurait pas un moyen de pression avec lui et ses quelques mois de prison. Il s'arrêta subitement de courir et monta à l'étage.

Il pénétra doucement dans la salle de bains et trouva Felicity plongée dans son bain, les yeux fermés et la tête posée contre le mur. Il s'adossa un moment à l'encadrement de porte en la regardant, le cœur remplit d'amour pour elle. Il l'aimait infiniment, tout comme Jamie, et s'il devait s'éloigner afin qu'ils restent ensemble il n'hésiterait pas une seconde, même si cela devait lui briser le cœur.

« Hey.. » Felicity se redressa à voir Oliver à sa porte. « Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle vit son air grave. Il sortit de ses pensées et haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. « Approche. » Elle lui tendit une main afin qu'il vienne vers elle. Il avança d'un pas et saisit sa main tendue. Elle le tira à elle et le fit s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle se releva et se mit à genoux afin de croiser ses yeux. « Raconte-moi pourquoi tu es si contrarié. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en entourant son cou de ses bras.

Oliver posa ses mains sur sa taille et son front contre le sien. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il allait partir et la quitter, que c'était le mieux à faire pour elle et pour Jamie.

« Je vais partir. » Dit-il finalement courageusement. Felicity eut un mouvement de recul et tenta de ne pas penser au pire. « Je…je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si je quitte cette maison….je vais aller un temps à l'hôtel et on expliquera à Jamie que les choses ne fonctionnent pas entre nous. » Il déglutit à voir le regard peiné de Felicity, mais poursuivit tout de même. « On gardera contact le temps…..le temps que Jamie s'habitue à moins me voir et quand les choses se tasseront je quitterai la ville. »

Il arrêta de parler, sondant le regard de la blonde entre ses bras. Ses yeux voyageaient partout sur son visage pour s'ancrer avec fermeté dans les siens. Il sentait ses mains dans sa nuque jouer avec la base de ses cheveux, il sentait sa respiration courte et savait qu'elle devait lutter contre la colère ou la peine, peut-être même les deux.

« Ok….et j'ai mon mot à dire ou tu as déjà fait tes valises et ton billet d'avion est réservé ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste mais étrangement calme. Oliver soupira, il savait que les choses ne seraient pas simples. Il tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais elle résista.

« Felicity…s'il te plaît…. » Plaida-t-il.

« Non….je t'ai écouté….donc tu vas faire la même chose. Je refuse cette solution qui n'en est pas une ! Je refuse de sacrifier mon histoire avec toi parce que Cooper pense être un meilleur père que toi ! Je refuse de te voir partir parce que je sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi à mes côtés que je pourrai supporter les prochains mois….je refuse de te voir dire à Jamie que tu nous quittes parce que nous ça ne fonctionne pas….nous deux ça marche…et c'est la seule chose qui a du sens dans ma vie depuis longtemps. »

Oliver se laissa bercer par tout ce déferlement d'amour dans ce discours. Il ferma les yeux et resserra sa prise sur sa taille, il la sentit se rapprocher encore un peu de lui.

« Je t'aime Oliver et Jamie t'aime aussi….et je refuse que tu nous brises le cœur parce que tu penses que sans toi se sera plus facile. » Elle fit une pause et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Ça ne sera pas plus facile sans toi….se sera même encore plus dur….alors tu vas arrêter tout de suite de penser que tu es responsable de ce qui nous arrive. Le seul responsable c'est Cooper. »

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et l'accentua assez vite en cherchant sa langue. Oliver se laissa faire et laissa tomber ses barrières. Il l'embrassa à son tour et tenta de lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle et pour Jamie. C'est à bout de souffle qu'il cassa ce baiser.

« Je suis désolé…mais je ne veux pas être une raison pour… » Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin qu'il se taise.

« Je sais chéri…mais crois-tu vraiment que d'être loin de nous, nous aidera à aller mieux ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr que non….et surtout si….s'il s'avère que Cooper gagne ce procès, je vais avoir besoin de toi…je ne pourrai pas traverser ça sans toi. » Sa voix se brisa et ses dernières paroles se transformèrent en sanglots, Oliver la saisit complètement dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

« Ça n'arrivera pas Felicity….je te promets que ça n'arrivera pas. » Dit-il en encerclant son visage de ses mains. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle Cooper est revenu et on va la trouver….quand se sera fait, on l'affrontera et on vivra en paix…ok ? » Felicity hocha la tête en essuyant les larmes qui continuaient de couler. « Ok…..si tu savais comme je t'aime. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi très fort Oliver. » Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de l'attirer dans la baignoire. Il atterrit dans un énorme plouf qui les fit éclater de rire mais qui ne les empêcha pas de se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils affronteraient tous les deux Cooper.

####

« Mais pourquoi ce n'est plus Thea qui s'occupe de moi ? » Demanda Jamie en se levant. Ce matin il était de mauvaise humeur, comme depuis deux semaines qu'Edna s'occupait de lui.

Felicity s'était décidée à appeler tous les noms de la liste que Laurel lui avait remis et avait jeté son dévolu sur Edna Collins. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années et qui avait travaillé dans plusieurs familles de Starling, elle avait tout ce que recherchait Felicity.

Elle l'avait donc engagée sans discuter et avait expliqué à Jamie que Thea ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui. Elle ne lui avait pas dit la vraie raison ne voulant pas le perturber. Elle lui avait simplement expliqué que Thea était un peu trop occupée. Mais son fils avait décrété qu'il n'aimait pas Edna.

Elle ne connaissait rien au football et n'était pas rigolote, voilà les raisons qu'il avait invoquées quand il avait parlé sérieusement à Felicity et à Oliver un soir. Ils étaient restés stoïques et avaient retenu un fou rire tout en expliquant à Jamie que ces deux raisons n'étaient pas suffisantes pour renvoyer Edna.

« Jamie….je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. » Felicity tentait de garder son calme devant cet énième question. « Thea est occupée et elle vit avec Tommy maintenant et tu sais à quel point s'occuper de Tommy est un boulot à plein temps. » Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

« Maman….je suis sérieux. » Dit Jamie très sérieusement, Felicity se figea à son ton. Il avait grandit et mûrit depuis qu'Oliver était parmi eux, elle le savait mais à le voir à cet instant elle prit conscience que son petit garçon était en train de devenir un petit homme et qu'elle lui devait la vérité.

« Ok… » Capitula Felicity ce qui provoqua un énorme sourire sur le visage de son fils. Elle se lança alors dans l'explication du retour de Cooper et lui expliqua brièvement pourquoi il était parti quand il était encore bébé et pourquoi il ne le voyait pas beaucoup. « Et maintenant il voudrait ta garde… » Finit Felicity scrutant la réaction de son fils.

« Oh…il veut que je vienne habiter aussi avec lui….j'aurai deux maisons ? » Demanda innocemment Jamie. Felicity secoua la tête et tenta de contrôler sa voix tremblante.

« Non chéri….il veut que tu habites avec lui tout le temps. » Jamie fit de grands yeux et assimila ce que sa mère venait de dire.

« Donc je…je te verrai plus ni Oliver ? » Felicity le sentait paniquer et à la limite de pleurer. Elle hocha difficilement la tête, mais elle lui devait la vérité. « Mais….maman..je peux pas rester sans te voir….tu vas être triste et moi aussi…et le football..et Oliver…et Thea et …. »

« Hey Jamie… » Le calma Felicity. « Ça n'arrivera pas mon ange…..Laurel va nous aider à ce que ça n'arrive pas, c'est pour ça que c'est Edna qui s'occupe de toi maintenant, elle pensait que c'était une meilleure idée. Thea et Oliver…on les aime de tout notre cœur…mais ton père pense qu'ils ne sont pas bons pour nous. »

« Oh…mais pourquoi ils sont gentils avec nous. Et tu aimes Oliver. » Felicity hocha la tête et eut un sourire à cette phrase, comme si ça réglait tout. « Je suis certain que papa est jaloux de ça….avant c'est lui que tu aimais, mais il est parti et Oliver est là maintenant. » Felicity rigola malgré tout de cette réflexion.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça chéri….mais tu n'as peut-être pas tort. » Dit-elle plus bas sur le ton de la confidence. Jamie rigola malgré tout mais redevint sérieux.

« Je ne veux pas aller vivre avec papa. » Dit-il d'un coup. « Je suis content de le voir…mais c'est tout. Je veux rester vivre avec toi et Oliver. » Il se réfugia très vite dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra très fort contre elle. « Je t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi chéri. » Souffla Felicity dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant de descendre rejoindre Oliver qui les attendait patiemment en cuisine. À peine arrivé Jamie se précipita vers lui et l'encercla de ses bras en lui disant qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Oliver fut surpris et jeta un œil du côté de Felicity ne comprenant pas son comportement.

« Il sait. » Mima de ses lèvres la blonde. Oliver hocha la tête et compris alors, il saisit le jeune garçon par les épaules et le recula un peu. Il se mit à sa hauteur et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi Jamie…très fort. Et on va tout faire pour que tu restes avec nous…je te le promets. » Jamie sembla se détendre sous ses paroles et se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras en retenant ses larmes, Oliver le serra à son tour et tendit un bras vers Felicity afin qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle s'avança et enlaça les deux hommes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

####

Cooper supervisait les déménageurs avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il emménageait à Starling, c'était un conseil de son avocat afin de prouver au juge sa bonne volonté et son envie de s'impliquer dans la vie de son fils. Patricia n'avait pas été ravie de cette décision, mais c'était un passage obligé s'ils souhaitaient obtenir la garde exclusive de Jamie. Une fois que cette affaire serait réglée, ils rentreraient à New-York et reprendraient leur vie comme avant.

Il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de Felicity et il pensait aller la trouver directement pour lui annoncer de vive voix son emménagement. Il savait d'avance qu'elle serait perturbée et en colère et c'était justement ce qu'il voulait provoquer chez elle. Il fallait qu'il la déstabilise afin qu'elle perde son sang froid et qu'elle fasse une bêtise….ou qu'Oliver fasse une bêtise.

« Je déteste cette maison ! » Décréta Patricia en descendant de l'étage. « Comme je déteste cette ville ! » Plaida-t-elle en retrouvant Cooper au salon. Il l'attira à lui et entoura ses épaules.

« C'est temporaire mon amour…tu le sais. » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. « Il faut bien faire des sacrifices parfois….on va voir comment la procédure se passe et on avisera..ok ? » Patricia hocha la tête en se tournant vers lui.

« Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? » Cooper fut surpris de sa question, depuis le début c'était elle qui ne doutait pas un instant et la voilà peu sûre d'elle d'un coup.

« Bien sûr ! Ça va être difficile on va pas se mentir….mais je pense qu'on a une chance de repartir avec mon fils sous le bras dans quelques temps. » Patricia rigola doucement à sa réflexion.

« Ok..je te fais confiance. » Finit-elle par dire.

« Tu peux chérie….et si on allait rendre visite à Jamie ? » Demanda-t-il en visant l'heure. « Il ne va pas tarder à rentrer de l'école et avec un peu de chance on pourra passer un peu de temps avec lui. » Patricia ne sembla pas emballer par l'idée mais elle ne se voyait pas refuser ce plaisir à son mari. Elle savait que depuis qu'il avait renoué des liens avec son fils il lui manquait et cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait plus vu ni parler au téléphone.

« Ok…on y va. » Cooper sembla content et entraîna sa femme vers la sortie, il ne savait pas l'accueil qui lui serait réservé, mais il espérait qu'au moins son fils serait heureux de le voir.

##

Felicity fonçait comme une furie dans la circulation de Starling. Edna venait de l'appeler paniquée parce qu'un homme se présentant comme le père de Jamie souhaitait le voir, et devant son refus il hurlait devant leur maison. Et quand elle arriva devant chez elle c'est avec une voiture de police qu'elle fut accueilli.

« Mais tu es complètement fou Cooper ! » Hurla-t-elle en sortant de sa voiture. « La police, vraiment !? » Elle fonça vers lui et le défia du regard.

« Cette…femme m'empêche de voir mon fils ! » Hurla-t-il à son tour près du visage de Felicity.

« C'est normal ! Elle ne te connait pas ! Et je suis certaine que tu as dû être d'une politesse désarmante quand elle t'a dit non ! Tu lui as fait peur Cooper ! » Dit-elle les dents serrées de rage. « Et vous…il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de calmer les choses ?! » Demanda-t-elle à Patricia qui regardait toute cette scène sans rien dire.

« Cooper est dans son droit. » Repondit-elle simplement avec un demi sourire. Felicity pouffa et s'approcha d'elle.

« Il n'a le droit de rien du tout….il a abandonné son fils quand il était encore un bébé et s'est limite occupé de lui par la suite…..il n'a pas le droit de venir chez moi terroriser mon fils et sa nounou ! » Les deux femmes se toisaient en rage chacune pour des raisons différentes.

« On se calme. » Dit enfin l'agent de police qui comprit que la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment. « Madame Smoak….expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe. » Demanda l'agent O'Brian, il connaissait Felicity depuis que son ancien chef fréquentait sa mère et il l'avait toujours appréciée.

« Oh…désolé Tom, je ne vous avais pas reconnue. » S'excusa Felicity gênée. « Ok…cet homme est le père de Jamie et…il veut le voir. Seulement la nounou ne le connaît pas et apparemment il l'a mal pris. » Dit-elle en tournant son regard vers lui. « En soit rien qui ne nécessite votre présence Tom. »

« Ok..je comprends. » Tom O'Brian lança un regard froid à Cooper et expliqua à Felicity que l'histoire en resterait là. « Quand à vous Monsieur Seldon….je vous conseille de vous calmer….pas étonnant qu'avec votre attitude vous ayez fait peur à tout le monde. » Cooper le regarda l'air mauvais et agacé que cet agent de police connaisse bien Felicity et qu'il ne lui donne pas gain de cause.

« Bon maintenant que tu es là et que tu me connais….puis-je voir mon fils ? » Son ton était ironique et moqueur, ce que ne manqua de relever Felicity.

« Non…pas maintenant….il doit être terrifié à voir tout ce cirque autour de chez lui. Je vais voir comment il va et il t'appelle quand il ira mieux. Tu repars quand ? » Felicity vit apparaître un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Cooper.

« On ne repart pas….nous habitons ici maintenant. » Répondit-il fièrement en regardant Patricia. « Nous avons pensé que c'était mieux pour Jamie de nous avoir à côté de lui. » Felicity accusa le coup mais ne dit rien, elle allait devoir supporter sa présence tous les jours ou du moins très souvent. Elle n'aurait plus la tranquillité d'esprit qu'elle avait et elle s'inquiétait déjà des répercussions de cette nouvelle.

« Ok… » Réussit-elle a dire quand même. « Jamie t'appelle plus tard. » Elle le fixa encore un instant et rentra en vitesse, elle claqua la porte et se colla à cette dernière tentant de refouler la panique qu'elle ressentait. C'est Jamie qui la ramena à la réalité.

« Maman ! » Il se jeta sur elle et chercha ses bras. « Je…j'ai eu peur…il criait sur Edna et hurlait qu'il voulait me voir. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois que je ne voulais pas et que…. » Felicity serra un peu plus son fils et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille de se calmer.

« Bébé….calme-toi…il est parti et tu es en sécurité maintenant. » Felicity le prit dans ses bras et le berça un moment avant de le sentir plus apaisé. « Il ne voulait pas te faire peur, seulement te voir. » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer afin de désamorcer la situation, elle savait que si Jamie se braquait contre son père la suite serait encore plus difficile pour lui.

Jamie hocha la tête et se décolla un peu de sa mère, il la fixa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui fit un triste sourire et son regard fut attiré par Oliver qui rentrait à son tour, il se jeta alors sur lui.

« Hey…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe champion ? » Oliver porta alors son regard sur Felicity et la vit les yeux rougis par les larmes. « Felicity… » Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois encore plus contrarié.

« Papa est venu ici et comme Edna ne voulait pas le laisser me voir il a appelé la police. » Raconta d'une traite Jamie avant que Felicity ne puisse dire un mot.

« Quoi ?! ….Mais… »

« Jamie….et si on se faisait un marathon de Disney ce soir ? » Demanda Felicity avec tendresse. « Je suis certaine qu'Oliver meurt d'envie de revoir le Roi Lion. » Jamie hocha la tête content de cette nouvelle. « Ok…dans ce cas va finir tes devoirs avec Edna….et ensuite on reste juste tous les trois. » Dit Felicity avec entrain et avec un énorme sourire sur son visage qui se fana à l'instant où son fils disparu en courant.

Elle regarda Oliver et se réfugia dans ses bras lâchant enfin les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment. Oliver la serra contre son torse et l'entraina dans le bureau pas loin. Il l'installa sur le fauteuil et ferma la porte, il s'accroupit face à elle et attendit qu'elle se calme afin qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'il c'était passé.

Au bout d'un moment Felicity réussit à raconter à Oliver le coup de fil paniqué d'Edna, lui expliquant que le père de Jamie était là et qu'il insistait pour le voir. Qu'il avait commencé à s'énerver et qu'il était devenu fou de colère au point d'appeler la police.

« Mais il est complètement fou ! » Oliver se retint de crier. « Jamie a dû être terrifié à le voir ainsi ! Mais à quoi pensait-il ?! » Felicity saisit ses mains afin de le calmer.

« Oui il a eu peur….et je crois qu'il va avoir du mal maintenant à voir Cooper et à ne pas le craindre. » Elle fit une pause avant de poursuivre. « Il y a encore une chose….ils ont emménagé en ville….Cooper et Patricia…ils s'installent ici….ils vont me prendre mon fils Oliver. » Dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle pleura un moment et tenta de se reprendre à plusieurs reprises, mais rien que l'idée d'imaginer Jamie s'en aller et la quitter lui faisait verser de nouvelles larmes. Oliver ne disait rien se contentant juste de la garder contre lui et de la réconforter comme il le pouvait.

« Felicity… » Dit-il au bout d'un moment, elle ne bougea pas. « Chérie….il faut appeler Laurel et lui expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Felicity se décala et hocha la tête. « Et il va aussi falloir savoir le pourquoi du retour de Cooper dans ta vie. Je sais que tu as toujours refusé jusqu'à présent d'engager un détective privé, mais je crois que là tu n'as plus le choix. » Oliver saisit son visage entre ses mains et la fixa. « Ce n'est pas que son amour pour Jamie qui le fait venir s'installer ici….il aurait largement pu le faire avant, il faut qu'on sache pourquoi si on veut être certain de garder Jamie avec nous. »

« Tu…tu as raison. » Felicity se leva, essuya ses joues maculées de larmes et se dirigea vers son bureau et son téléphone. Elle pianota et attendit qu'on décroche. « Laurel Lance, s'il vous plaît….Felicity Smoak. » Oliver la regarda avec fierté, elle venait de reprendre le dessus. Sa voix était forte et déterminée, elle était prête à se battre.

* * *

 **Voici pour ce chapitre...il se passe pas mal de choses. Le procès est inévitable, Oliver se sent coupable mais Felicity arrive à le retenir, Cooper mets toutes les chances de son côté mais agit encore comme un idiot et Felicity décide enfin de découvrir le pourquoi du retour soudain de Cooper dans la vie de Jamie.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis, commentaires et théories sur la suite. Pour rappel il reste encore 2 chapitres...**

 **A bientôt...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours sur le dernier chapitre et pour vos lectures. Merci aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre par MP et merci aux guests.**

 **Nina Touati : Merci de ton commentaire et de ton compliment. Tes réponses aux questions que tu te poses sont dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, la réponse à cette question est dans ce chapitre. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Angy :** **Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Effectivement tu avais raison pour Oliver, et je suis contente que tu aimes cet Olicity. Ce chapitre ne sera pas moins éprouvant que le précédent.**

 **Diana : Merci de ton commentaire, voilà le procès.**

 **Karivarry Family : Merci de ton commentaire. **

**Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction avec les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez depuis un** **moment. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma beta extraordinaire, je t'embrasse très fort ma jumelle.**

* * *

Laurel entra dans la salle de conférence déterminée, comme toujours. Elle était la meilleure dans son domaine, elle savait donc qu'elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de Cooper et de sa femme. Pour l'instant ils n'avaient fait que des faux pas, elle rigola intérieurement se demandant bien qui avait bien pu les conseiller de la sorte.

Certainement un avocat qui n'y connaissait rien en droit de la famille. Elle ne savait pas où il avait été pêché qu'il serait mieux qu'ils s'installent à Starling en sachant parfaitement que le couple n'y resterait pas s'ils obtenaient la garde. Toute leur vie était à New-York, elle ne les imaginait pas tout abandonner pour vivre à Starling.

De ce qu'elle avait lu et apprit de Cooper Seldon c'est bien qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de son fils. Si ça avait été le cas il ne l'aurait pas abandonné de la sorte et même si sa vie de l'époque ne lui plaisait plus, il aurait au moins pu s'occuper de lui et faire partie de sa vie, hors ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il l'avait purement et simplement laissé tomber.

Mais sa plus grosse erreur avait été d'exiger de voir Jamie alors qu'il n'en avait aucun droit légal, certes il était son père mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait pas à exiger quoique se soit et encore moins à effrayer un jeune garçon ainsi que sa nounou.

« Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Felicity et Oliver qui étaient stressés au possible. « C'est juste une présentation de la procédure, aucune décision ne sera prise aujourd'hui. » Le couple hocha la tête un peu plus rassuré.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles du détective ? » Demanda tout bas Felicity. Après maintes hésitations elle avait finalement consentit à engager quelqu'un qui allait pouvoir fouiller dans le passé de Cooper et de Patricia, et enfin surtout découvrir pourquoi du jour au lendemain ils demandaient la garde de Jamie.

« Non, pas encore. Mais il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. » Laurel fixa Felicity. « Et c'est assez gros d'après ce qu'il m'a dit….c'est pour ça que ça demande du temps. Il veut être certain de lui. »

« Ok.. » Soupira cette dernière, contrariée.

« Hey….on va gagner. » La rassura Laurel. « Ils n'ont fait que des erreurs depuis le départ, et même si nous aussi nous avons des failles….on a un meilleur dossier qu'eux. Alors ça va aller. » Felicity hocha la tête, rassurée de ses paroles réconfortantes.

Son regard se posa sur la porte et le mouvement qu'elle saisit, Cooper venait de rentrer avec Patricia et celui qu'elle supposait leur avocat. Laurel suivit son regard et eut un petit rictus à voir Georges Pills entrer dans la salle. Cet homme était un ténor du barreau en ce qui concernait les affaires, mais en droit familial il était un peu dépassé.

Oliver se rapprocha instinctivement de Felicity à l'entrée de Cooper. Son regard se porta sur lui et ce qu'il y vit le perturba un peu. S'il osait, il penserait que Cooper était jaloux de lui. Il se sermonna se disant qu'il avait dû rêver mais il garda dans le coin de sa tête cette possibilité.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Dit Cooper le plus détendu possible en prenant place autour de l'immense table de conférence. Tout le monde le suivit et le silence régna un moment, les couples s'observant. « J'aurai une requête….je ne souhaite pas que cet homme. » Dit-il en désignant Oliver du doigt. « Assiste à cet entretien…il n'est pas marié à Felicity et ne représente donc rien ici… »

Ces mots choquèrent tout le monde et Oliver dû retenir Felicity de se lever et d'hurler, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Il chercha ses yeux et lui fit un signe que tout allait bien. Elle se détendit un peu et porta ses yeux sur Laurel.

« Monsieur Queen est le compagnon de Melle Smoak, il a également été la nounou de Jamie durant un temps…il a donc tout à fait sa place ici. » Contra Laurel en fixant Cooper et Georges. « Et je vous conseille de ne pas vouloir le chasser….vous savez Georges que votre client n'a aucun droit d'exiger ce genre de choses….pas après son comportement au cours de ces dernières années.. »

Cooper eut un petit rictus et fixa Laurel, cette femme était redoutable. Il porta alors son attention sur Felicity espérant la faire céder, il pensait qu'en la déstabilisant il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait.

« Très bien… » Laurel reprit la parole. « Devant ce silence j'en conclus que vous êtes d'accord et…. »

« Non ! » Cooper se leva prêt à partir. « S'il reste là….aucune discussion n'est possible. » Dit-il d'une voix claire et ferme. Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui.

« Ok….nous acceptons…. » Laurel sentit Felicity s'agiter sur sa chaise et poursuivit. « …si de votre coté votre femme ne reste pas non plus. » Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle et Felicity jubila, elle ne s'était pas trompée en choisissant Laurel.

« Patricia est ma femme et va s'occuper de mon fils comme…. »

« Tout comme Monsieur Queen. » Le coupa l'avocate. « Vous ne voulez pas de lui….nous ne voulons pas d'elle…c'est simple Monsieur Seldon… » Laurel patienta un moment et devant le manque de réaction de Georges elle sut que les choses étaient gagnées. « Très bien….maintenant on peut commencer. »

Cooper se rassit et saisit la main de sa femme, pour se donner du courage. Lui qui pensait que tout ceci ne serait qu'une formalité commençait à douter sérieusement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'avocate de Felicity soit aussi….hargneuse, elle connaissait parfaitement son métier.

L'entretien sembla durer des heures à Felicity, tout était sujet à discussion et cela l'épuisait. L'école, les loisirs de Jamie, ses fréquentations, sa passion pour le football, même sa nourriture avait fait débat à un moment. Elle n'avait qu'une envie envoyer balader Cooper et partir loin, très loin de Starling avec son fils et Oliver.

« Je veux….la garde partagée de mon fils. » Finit par dire Cooper lui aussi excédé de cette réunion. « On va pas y passer la nuit ! C'est simple Felicity tu acceptes sinon on va au procès et je demande la garde exclusive ! » Martela-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Non ! » Repondit Felicity à son tour fermement. « Tu n'as pas le droit d'exiger quoique se soit…..ça fait des années que tu vis loin de lui et que tu l'ignores…..il n'a pas besoin de toi dans sa vie…il est entouré et aimé, et…. »

« Par un repris de justice et une délinquante ?! Sans oublier ta mère et son intelligence légendaire ! » La coupa Cooper mauvais. « Je refuse que mon fils soit élevé par des gens comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi que toi aussi tu…. »

« Ça suffit ! » Oliver venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien. Il avait rongé son frein à plusieurs reprises ne voulant pas donner du grain à moudre à Cooper et à son avocat, mais cette fois-ci il allait trop loin. « Taisez-vous ! Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie….et je vous interdis de parler de ma sœur ! Quand à Jamie…..vous ne le connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il aime, qui il fréquente et ce qu'il veut faire…..il adore sa grand-mère et prends un plaisir immense à passer du temps avec elle…quand à Felicity, c'est une mère exceptionnelle. »

Cooper fulminait à entendre Oliver déballer ce genre de choses, il avait raison, il ne connaissait rien de son fils. Il détestait même le fait qu'il pratique le football. Pour lui c'était une perte de temps et espérait bien le faire changer d'avis une fois qu'il aurait sa garde.

« C'est vrai…je ne connais pas vraiment mon fils. » Avoua Cooper. « Mais c'est mon fils….et je ne demande que ça… » Sa voix s'était faite plus douce et si Laurel ne connaissait pas aussi bien le personnage elle pourrait presque le croire. Seulement elle savait que tout ça n'était qu'une façade et que cet homme se fichait comme de sa première chemise de ce petit garçon.

« Bon…je crois que les choses sont claires. » Georges prit la parole et consulta son client du regard. Cooper acquiesça. « Nous allons au procès…..on demande la garde exclusive. »

« Quoi ?! » Felicity se leva en même temps qu'eux prête à quitter la salle. « Cooper..tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu vas le perturber et…. » Elle voyait qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il l'écoutait à peine. « Patricia….essayez de lui faire comprendre que…. »

« Je le soutien dans sa démarche. » Patricia se retourna et fixa Felicity pour la première fois. « Cooper a raison….Jamie sera mieux avec nous que dans votre famille recomposée qui ne ressemble à rien. » Felicity accusa le coup et ne trouva rien à dire à cette méchanceté gratuite. Elle les regarda partir et tomba à nouveau sur son siège lourdement.

Le silence se fit et c'est le téléphone de Laurel qui le brisa. Elle le saisit et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, elle écouta attentivement ce qu'on lui disait et quand elle raccrocha, elle jubilait.

« On à la raison pour laquelle Cooper souhaite la garde de Jamie. » Dit-elle fièrement au couple. « Et croyez-moi…aucun juge ne lui donnera la garde….même obtenir un droit de visite va être compliqué. »

Le couple sentit un poids énorme quitter ses épaules, enfin ils avaient un espoir réel et tangible de gagner ce procès. Pas qu'ils doutaient des compétences de Laurel, après l'avoir vu en action il y a peu ils savaient qu'elle était la meilleure. Mais il y avait toujours cette petite voix dans leurs têtes qui leur soufflait de se méfier.

« Mais pour l'instant je ne vous dirai rien. Je sais que c'est cruel, mais je ne veux pas que l'information arrive aux oreilles de Cooper. »

Le couple fut surpris mais ne discuta pas, Laurel savait ce qu'elle faisait et si elle agissait de cette façon il ne doutait pas du bien fondé de cette décision, même s'il rêvait de connaître la raison du retour de Cooper.

« Felicity maintenant c'est toi qui a les cartes en main…et c'est à toi de décider si tu veux que Cooper ait un droit de visite ou pas. » Lui expliqua Laurel en s'approchant d'elle. La blonde hocha la tête ayant encore du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de se passer en peu de temps.

« Je…je vais réfléchir….mais on doit toujours aller au procès même avec cette information ? »

« Oui….mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce qui s'annonçait comme une chose éprouvante et difficile sera un chemin de santé pour vous deux. » Les rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. « Une journée….deux tout au plus, et à la fin vous serez tranquilles pour de bon. »

####

La famille Smoak-Queen s'était donnée rendez-vous au restaurant d'Oliver. Donna et Quentin avaient tenu à être présents pendant le procès et Thea et Tommy n'imaginaient pas être ailleurs qu'avec Oliver et Felicity. Ces derniers étaient anxieux comme jamais malgré qu'ils savaient que le procès leur était pratiquement acquis.

« Ma chérie….mange au moins quelque chose. » Plaida Donna en apportant à Felicity un café et un muffin.

« Je ne peux rien avaler maman. » Repondit Felicity avec un air de dégoût sur le visage. « Rien que l'odeur du café me donne la nausée. » Dit-elle écœurée. Donna la regarda surprise et un éclair jaillit dans sa tête.

« Oh mon Dieu ! T'es enceinte Felicity ! » Dit-elle tout bas d'une voix enjouée et excitée. « C'est une super nouvelle, Jamie va être aux anges et Oliver n'en parlons même pas ! D'ailleurs il le sait ?! » Demanda-t-elle en cherchant du regard le jeune homme. « Oh vous cachez bien votre jeu tous les deux, je ne savais pas que… »

« Stop ! Maman stop ! » Cria presque Felicity s'attirant le regard des autres. Elle fit un léger sourire et reporta son attention sur sa mère. « Je ne suis pas enceinte ! » Dit-elle tout bas. « Je suis simplement stressée et anxieuse, c'est tout. » Donna regarda sa fille tendrement et caressa une de ses joues.

« Oh chérie….ne t'inquiète pas. Laurel est absolument abjecte mais c'est une super avocate….elle connaît son métier et si elle te dit que tu…. »

« Je sais maman…. » La coupa Felicity. « J'ai confiance….seulement je n'ai pas encore pris de décision sur le droit de visite et je ne sais pas quoi faire….si je m'écoutais je dirai non…mais Jamie a besoin de connaître son père et malgré tout il l'aime….. » Donna soupira et comprenait bien le dilemme.

« Et qu'en pense Oliver ? »

« De demander son avis à Jamie….et que même si Cooper est une personne terrible, il est son père…. » Donna hocha la tête.

« Et alors que t'a répondu ton fils ? » Felicity regarda sa mère penaude. « Tu ne lui as pas posé la question….mais chérie pourquoi ? » Felicity haussa les épaules.

« J'ai peur de sa réponse. » Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Et si finalement il voulait aller vivre avec son père et qu'il ne veuille plus de nous….je…je serai perdue maman. » Pleura Felicity.

« Oh mon bébé. » Donna la saisit par les épaules et la serra contre elle. Elle lui laissa un moment pour se calmer avant de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. « Felicity…..Jamie t'aime de tout son cœur et peu importe qu'il vive ou pas avec toi, il t'aimera toujours. Mais je reste persuadée qu'il ne te quittera jamais….vous avez tout traversé tous les deux, vous êtes une équipe et jamais il ne renoncerait à toi….tu es sa mère et il adore Oliver alors arrête de te tracasser et demande lui son avis….c'est sa décision aussi. »

Felicity hocha la tête et savait que sa mère avait raison, mais pour une raison inconnue elle repoussait ce moment. Mais elle ne pouvait plus repousser, il fallait qu'elle ait une réponse à cette question de droit de visite. Elle chercha du regard Jamie qui était en conversation avec Oliver et Quentin.

Elle eut un tendre sourire, depuis que Cooper était venu faire un scandale chez eux pour le voir il était encore plus proche d'Oliver, ne le quittant pratiquement pas quand il était présent. Elle s'approcha doucement et bien évidemment la conversation tournait sur le sujet favori de ses deux hommes, le football.

« Y a-t-il un moment dans la journée où vous ne parlez pas de sports ? » Dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Jamie.

« Oui quand tu es présente. » Rigola Oliver en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le petit groupe rigola et Jamie enchaîna sur son match de samedi, ce dernier était important car si son équipe le remportait ils étaient qualifiés pour participer au tournoi de l'état de Californie.

« Je suis certaine que tu vas encore nous épater. » Felicity était fier de son fils et de son parcours, ce qui était à la base un hobby s'était transformé peu à peu en passion et elle ne doutait pas qu'au moment de son entrée à l'université le football lui ouvrirait pleins de portes. Seulement avant ça, ils avaient un plus gros problème. « Jamie…il faut que je te parle… »

« Je vous laisse. » Dit Quentin ayant bien compris au ton grave de Felicity que c'était important et que ça concernait le procès. Ils le regardèrent partir et Jamie attira l'attention de sa mère.

« Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler maman….et je ne veux pas le voir. » Son ton était sans appel, Felicity fut étonnée et resta sans voix un moment.

« Jamie….ne soit pas si catégorique. » Tenta Oliver en se mettant à sa hauteur. « Tu n'es pas obligé de le voir seul….on peut être présents ou alors…. »

« Non…je ne veux pas le voir. » Répéta le jeune garçon sûr de lui. « Je croyais que j'avais besoin de lui parce que je voyais tous les autres de ma classe avec leurs papas….et que ça me manquait….mais depuis que tu es avec nous Oliver….ça me manque plus. »

Oliver fut touché de cette remarque et il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour ce petit garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer comme s'il était le sien. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui et c'était une sensation très bizarre. Il lança un regard vers Felicity qui n'avait pas soufflé un mot, bien trop surprise et bouleversée par les paroles de son fils.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, Jamie hocha la tête. « Très bien…mais chéri si un jour tu changes d'avis….n'ai pas peur de me le dire…..même s'il est….comme il est, il reste ton père. »

« Oui je sais….mais j'ai pas besoin de lui. Je t'ai toi Maman. » Sa voix faiblit à cette dernière phrase et Felicity se baissa pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et serra fort sa mère à son tour.

« Il est l'heure. » C'est Laurel qui brisa cet instant. Il était temps de partir et de montrer à Cooper et Patricia que tout était terminé.

####

Felicity écoutait sa vie être déballée devant tout le monde. L'avocat de Cooper prenait un malin plaisir à décortiquer chaque moment, chaque personne rencontrée, chaque décision qu'elle avait pu prendre dans sa vie qui concernait de près ou de loin Jamie.

Georges Pills interrogeait chaque témoin comme s'il allait lui livrer enfin la clé pour coincer Felicity et le fait qu'elle était une mauvaise mère. Seulement à chaque personne qui défilait à la barre ses espoirs étaient déçus. Tommy avait dépeint un tableau peu flatteur de Cooper expliquant comment du jour au lendemain il avait quitté le domicile familial sans donner de nouvelles durant des mois.

Était ensuite venu Donna qui avait à son tour expliqué comment sa fille avait dû batailler durant des années entre son travail et s'occuper de Jamie qui grandissait et qui demandait de plus en plus d'attention. Elle souligna au passage le peu d'intérêt de Cooper pour son fils, demandant à peine de ses nouvelles, tout au plus une ou deux fois par an.

Vint ensuite le tour d'Edna, l'avocat de Cooper prit un malin plaisir à vouloir lui faire dire que le passage dans la vie du jeune garçon de la famille Queen, lui avait été défavorable et qu'à part le football elle ne lui avait pas inculqué grand-chose. Felicity à ce moment là avait vu un côté de la personnalité d'Edna qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

La nounou ne s'était pas laissée intimidé par l'avocat et lui avait confié qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un garçon de cet âge aussi mature et aussi sûr de lui. Elle avait vu la relation établi entre Oliver et Jamie et pour avoir partagé des moments familiaux, elle pouvait affirmer que si ce jeune garçon était si bien équilibré c'était en partie grâce à Oliver.

Georges Pills avait alors battu en retraite et avait demandé à Cooper de venir à la barre, il espérait ainsi montrer le côté mauvais garçon d'Oliver Queen. Cooper étala alors la vie d'Oliver et son avocat appuya ses dires en expliquant la période trouble ou Oliver s'était enfui avec Thea et qu'il avait fini en prison pour un temps.

Laurel écoutait tout ce discours formaté et apprit par cœur. Elle rigolait intérieurement et tentait de rassurer Felicity et Oliver rien qu'avec son regard. Elle le tenait, Cooper ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle expose à la cours la vraie raison de tout ce cinéma.

Quand ce fut à son tour d'interroger Cooper, elle se leva lentement, réajusta sa veste de tailleur et fit mine de relire ses notes. Elle le fixa ensuite et s'approcha de lui.

« Donc Monsieur Seldon si j'ai bien compris vous avez quitté Melle Smoak et votre fils parce que vous êtes tombé amoureux de Patricia Mc Neil ? » Demanda Laurel voulant bien replacer les choses dans leurs contextes.

« Tout à fait….je n'ai pas réussi à lutter. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire adressé à sa femme. Laurel suivit son regard et fit une pause avant de reprendre.

« Très bien….nous sommes tous tombé amoureux un jour. Mais pourquoi dans ce cas demander maintenant la garde de votre fils alors que vous n'avez pas hésité à le laisser seul avec sa mère….vous avez à peine été présent pour lui durant les 9 années de sa vie….. » Laurel s'avançait vers la barre pas à pas en le fixant, laissant le temps au juge de bien comprendre ce qu'elle disait. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé Mr Seldon ? Quelle nouvelle est venue perturber votre quotidien idyllique avec votre femme ? »

Cooper accusa le coup de cette question directe et franche et chercha un soutien dans les yeux de Patricia.

« Je….j'ai réalisé que j'avais mal agi et….j'ai voulu recréer un lien avec Jamie. » Il tourna son regard vers le juge. « Je voulais rattraper le temps perdu…et j'ai découvert que sa mère avait engagé un homme pour s'occuper de lui et qu'il avait fini par la séduire….je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça. »

« Ça se tient… » Dit Laurel au bout d'un moment. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et saisit un papier. « Donc si je vous dit que je pense que vous avez refait surface dans la vie de votre fils parce que votre femme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant….vous allez me répondre que cela n'a rien à voir. » Elle vit le visage de Cooper se décomposer et savait qu'elle avançait dans la bonne direction. « Une réponse Cooper, s'il vous plaît… »

« Pas…pas vraiment. » Avoua-t-il difficilement en regardant Patricia qui baissait la tête.

« Très bien vous admettez donc que la stérilité de votre femme vous a poussé à renouer contact avec votre fils ? » Cooper acquiesça en silence et Laurel poursuivit. « Mr Seldon….pouvez-vous me lire ce qui est noté sur cette feuille ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un papier. Cooper le saisit et elle vit son visage changer encore une fois.

« Je…et bien..il… » Laurel ne le quittait pas des yeux le voyant mal et transpirant aux mots qu'il allait devoir énoncer à haute voix. Elle l'encouragea d'un coup de menton. Copper fixait cette feuille incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

« Très bien c'est un rapport d'un détective privé….. s'appuyant sur une note authentifiée de Patrick Mc Neil...» Commença Laurel en reprenant le papier des mains de Cooper. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement et regarda l'avocate qui poursuivit. « Il est noté que….Mr Seldon ne sera PDG de Mc Neil INC que le jour où Patricia Seldon et son époux auront donné un héritier à la famille. » Laurel fixa Cooper et attendit sa réaction. « Cooper...vous pouvez nous éclairer sur ça ?» Demanda l'avocate, devant le silence de Cooper elle poursuivit. « Vous allez encore nous faire croire que vous vouliez la garde de votre fils uniquement parce qu'il vous manquait ?!...Je ne crois pas ! Je crois que votre ambition est bien plus grande que votre amour pour ce petit garçon et que vous êtes réapparu dans sa vie uniquement afin qu'il vous serve à accéder au rêve suprême de votre vie ! Peu importe les conséquences de ce bouleversement sur sa vie et sur celle des gens qui l'aiment et qui se sont occupés de lui ! »

Cooper réagit enfin et se leva de son fauteuil.

« Parfaitement ! » Hurla-t-il. « J'ai travaillé toute ma vie pour ce poste et il a fallu que son père... » Dit-il en pointant du doigt Patricia. «...mette une condition débile à ce poste ! Ma femme est stérile ! Sans enfant je perds tout ! » Cooper s'arrêta subitement et compris ce qu'il venait de faire, il venait de reconnaitre la triste vérité. Il retomba sur son fauteuil lourdement et chercha du regard sa femme qui était tout sauf ravie de cette scène.

« Monsieur le Juge, je crois que les choses sont claires. Ma cliente demande la garde exclusive de son fils et n'autorise aucun droit de visite à Mr Seldon. » Laurel fixa une dernière fois Cooper avant de regagner sa place.

Toute la salle murmura, personne ne connaissait ce que le détective privé avait trouvé. Felicity retint un cri de surprise, elle savait que derrière le retour de Cooper se cachait autre chose que son amour paternel, mais découvrir que son petit garçon n'était qu'un point de négociation dans son ascension au sommet lui brisa le cœur.

Jamie était tellement plus que ça, il avait été tellement heureux de pouvoir renouer avec son père qu'elle se promis de lui cacher le plus longtemps possible cette histoire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant et soudain son refus de voir son père prit tout son sens et elle remercia le ciel d'avoir un fils aussi mûr.

Oliver chercha la main de Felicity à l'annonce, il était choqué. Comment un père pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Il devait garder tout son sang froid pour ne pas sauter au dessus de la rambarde du tribunal et aller casser la figure à Cooper. Il tourna son visage vers Felicity qui avait les yeux fixés sur ce dernier, c'était encore un coup dur pour elle. Après les avoir abandonné, il revenait uniquement dans le but d'utiliser son fils.

« Ça va ? » Glissa-t-il à son oreille tendrement. Elle acquiesça en silence et posa sa tête contre la sienne toute proche. « On a gagné chérie….cette fois il ne pourra plus jamais te prendre Jamie. » Dit-il tendrement dans ses cheveux en entendant la sentence du Juge. Felicity acquiesça soulagée de cette nouvelle.

####

Oliver mettait une touche finale à son plat. Il goûta pour la dernière fois et fut satisfait, c'était parfait. Il donna ses derniers conseils pour la mise en place de la salle et monta à l'étage. Il frappa à la porte avant de rentrer et trouva Felicity et Thea en plein préparatifs.

« Tu es seul ? » Demanda Thea anxieuse.

« Bien sur…tu crois que Tommy m'aurait aidé un jour comme celui-ci ? » Rigola-t-il devant l'anxiété de sa sœur. Thea secoua la tête et laissa un sourire gagner ses lèvres.

« Tout est prêt ? » Felicity donnait un dernier coup de peigne aux cheveux de Thea en jetant un œil à Oliver.

« Oui…tout est prêt. » Les rassura-t-il une nouvelle fois. Il posa sur les deux femmes de sa vie un regard tendre.

Depuis le procès un an plus tôt, tout allait pour le mieux. Cooper avait complètement disparu de la vie de Jamie, il n'avait plus jamais donné signe de vie, et même si Oliver était peiné pour le jeune garçon il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. Cooper était un parasite dont Jamie n'avait pas besoin dans sa vie.

Felicity avait obtenu sans souci la garde exclusive de son fils sans aucun recours possible pour Cooper et Patricia, Laurel avait fait un travail remarquable et le couple était conscient qu'il leur devait énormément. À partir de ce moment ils avaient repris leur vie comme avant.

Felicity débordée par son travail et le développement constant de Smoak T., Oliver continuait à travailler dans son restaurant et les affaires marchaient tellement bien qu'il pensait en ouvrir un second à Central City. Quand à Jamie il avait repris sa vie de petit garçon de 9 ans avec ses habitudes, Edna était restée au service de la famille encore un petit moment, mais avait dû déserté pour des raisons familiales. Thea avait alors pris le relai secondé par Oliver quand cette dernière ne pouvait se rendre disponible. Elle avait repris ses études quand Tommy lui avait proposé de travailler avec lui et d'être son assistante.

Au début elle n'avait pas été emballée par l'idée, mais Tommy avait réussi à trouver les bons mots et les bons arguments pour la convaincre d'accepter. Elle partageait donc son temps entre l'université, Jamie et Merlyn Global où elle apprenait peu à peu son nouveau métier.

Leur vie était loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu depuis la mort de leurs parents, et Oliver était certain qu'ils seraient fiers de voir ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire de leurs vies malgré les obstacles et les embûches. Et tout ça grâce à Felicity, sans elle rien ne serait arrivé.

Il poussa un soupir qui attira le regard de sa compagne. Elle posa ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains et s'approcha de lui doucement, elle posa ses mains sur sa taille et chercha ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle tendrement. Oliver la regarda et caressa une de ses joues.

« Rien c'est juste que…..que je suis réellement heureux, et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. » Dit-il d'une voix basse. « Et ça fait du bien….je t'aime Felicity. » Felicity fut touchée de cet aveu et sentit les larmes la gagner. Oliver tenta de les freiner mais ce fut peine perdue quand une roula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime aussi…..et je ne changerai rien à ma vie…..tous les moments difficiles m'ont conduit à toi. » Répondit-elle d'une voix cassée d'émotion. « Et je revivrai chaque épreuve encore cent fois juste pour avoir le plaisir de te rencontrer à nouveau. » Finit-elle tout bas.

Thea assistait à cette déclaration d'amour et devait admettre qu'ils étaient touchants, elle n'avait jamais vu son frère si heureux et prompt à exprimer ses sentiments, mais Felicity l'avait transformé. Elle lutta contre les larmes à son tour.

« Vous êtes absolument adorables. » Finit-elle par dire troublant la quiétude du couple. « On pourrait presque croire que c'est vous qui allez vous marier. » Elle éclata de rire suivit d'Oliver, seule Felicity eut à peine un rictus et se tendit. Oliver fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Bon….je vais aller voir si Tommy s'en sort. » Dit soudainement la blonde voulant échapper à l'ambiance tout à coup plus pesante pour elle. Elle se détacha d'Oliver et quitta la pièce rapidement. Thea regarda son frère ayant du mal à comprendre.

« J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas, c'est ça ? » Oliver posa son regard sur sa sœur et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

« Pas vraiment…..mais le sujet du mariage est délicat depuis un moment. » Thea ouvrit de grands yeux ne comprenant pas. « Je….je lui ai demandé de m'épouser et elle a refusé. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix plate.

« Oh…je comprends….et depuis c'est comment entre vous ? Parce que au vu de cette déclaration d'amour elle t'aime. » Oliver hocha la tête conscient que l'amour qu'ils se portaient n'était pas le souci.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème Thea….c'est plus profond….je crois qu'elle a peur de l'engagement. Vivre ensemble et s'aimer ne lui pose pas de souci mais devenir ma femme et être liée par autre chose qu'un quotidien lui fait peur. » Thea tomba des nues, elle ne pensait pas que le mariage effrayait autant Felicity.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me parles de Tommy. » Rigola Thea. « S'il y en a bien un qui a peur de l'engagement c'est lui. » Oliver rigola à son tour en hochant la tête. Il s'approcha doucement de sa sœur et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Papa et maman seraient si fiers de toi Speedy. » Dit-il d'une voix douce, les yeux larmoyants. « Tu t'apprêtes à épouser un homme que je n'aurais jamais imaginé pour toi….mais qui finalement est tout ce qu'il te faut. » Thea éclata de rire et retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Je te souhaite plein de bonheur ma sœur chérie. » Cette fois-ci Thea ne lutta plus et laissa couler ses larmes en se réfugiant dans les bras d'Oliver.

« Merci de m'avoir fait confiance avec Tommy…je sais que ça t'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts. » Dit-elle contre son torse. « Mais je suis heureuse, et je suis certaine qu'un jour Felicity changera d'avis. » Le rassura-t-elle.

Oliver hocha la tête pas certain de ça, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils n'imaginaient pas la vie l'un sans l'autre, que Jamie continue de grandir en s'épanouissant et qu'un jour peut-être il puisse avoir la chance d'être à nouveau père.

« Je vais me préparer sinon on va être en retard. » Il s'éloigna de Thea et celle-ci le regarda tendrement. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'un jour c'est lui qui épouserait la femme de sa vie.

####

« Tommy…si tu veux être présentable pour Thea je te conseille d'arrêter de bouger ! » Felicity tentait désespérément d'attacher le nœud papillon de son meilleur ami. Il était nerveux et stressé. « Bon ok… » Soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Allez vas-y…déverse ton stress et tes angoisses que je puisse finir de t'habiller. » Tommy la regarda comme si elle avait dit une bêtise et au bout d'un court instant il se lança.

« Ok…c'est effrayant que tu me connaisses si bien. » Rigola-t-il pour commencer, Felicity l'encouragea à continuer. « Je suis en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie….épouser une fille qui est dix ans plus jeune que moi et qui en plus est la sœur de ton mec qui est devenu mon meilleur ami….mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir un truc pareil ?! C'est vrai on sait tous les deux que le mariage c'est pas pour moi, que je suis instable et volage…..je ne pourrai jamais la rendre heureuse et lui donner ce qu'elle attends…. »

Felicity le regardait faire les cents pas devant elle et s'agiter. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens et ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux courts. Elle retint un sourire à le voir ainsi, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un de prêt à se marier dans cette pièce c'était bien lui.

« Elle veut une vie stable avec des enfants qui courent partout…et je n'y connais rien moi aux gosses ! Elle veut une maison avec des barrières blanches et un chien qui nous rendra dingue, et elle….. »

« …et elle veut aussi t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. » Le coupa Felicity. « Ça va mieux ?...après si tu ne veux pas de tout ça on file par la porte de derrière et on disparaît…on change d'identité et on se crée une nouvelle vie. » Dit-elle très sérieusement, Tommy la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Très drôle Felicity. » Répondit-il agacé quand il comprit qu'elle plaisantait. « Mais oui….ça va mieux….et merci d'être là pour moi. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je voudrais être ailleurs alors que tu vas te marier ?! » Elle éclata de rire et poursuivit. « Jamais de la vie Tommy….tu te souviens ?...à la vie à la mort….tu as été le seul homme à ne pas m'abandonner, je te dois ma vie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. »

« Non…je ne suis pas le seul à être resté….Oliver est là et il ne partira jamais. » Dit-il en saisissant son visage entre ses mains. Felicity haussa les épaules.

« Il m'a posé _la_ question et je lui ai dit non. » Elle sentit son ami desserrer ses mains et reculer d'un pas, surpris. « Et j'ai découvert ce matin que j'étais enceinte. » Sa voix se brisa et elle fondit en larmes. Tommy se rapprocha à nouveau et la serra contre lui.

« Hey boucle d'or….c'est une bonne nouvelle. » Relativisa Tommy. « Ce mec t'aime….il sera aux anges d'avoir un bébé avec toi. » Il sécha les larmes de son amie et la fixa à nouveau, inquiet de son silence. « Tu es heureuse au moins ? »

Felicity le fixa ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Pour être honnête elle ne s'était pas encore posée la question.

* * *

 **Vous connaissez enfin l'issue du procès et la raison du retour de Cooper dans la vie de Jamie, et comme beaucoup l'avait deviné Patricia était stérile, mais il n'y avait pas que ça...j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec** **impatience.**

 **Encore une fin qui demande une suite...qui n'attends que vous...**

 **A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et pour vos lectures. Je suis contente que cette histoire continue de vous plaire.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire, je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec la condition pour le poste de PDG. Pour le Olicity la réponse à toutes ces questions sont dans ce dernier chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira. **

**Clo : Merci de ton commentaire. Je ne sais pas si tout va bien finir, mais j'espère que ce final te plaira. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu et la fiction en général. Quand au mariage du Olicity réponse juste en dessous.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Et voilà la fin. **

**Nina Touati :** **Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Réponse à tes questions avec cet ultime chapitre.**

 **Voici donc ce dernier chapitre, qui j'espère répondra à vos questions et à vos attentes. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma complice de fiction, Shinobu24 merci pour ton temps et ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

* * *

Tommy regarda son amie en haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne crois pas une seconde que tu ne sois pas heureuse de cette nouvelle….inattendue apparemment. » Il se recula d'un pas et mit ses mains dans ses poches. « C'est quoi le vrai problème Felicity ? »

La blonde baissa le regard, ne sachant pas quoi dire, parce qu'en fait il n'y avait pas de problème. Elle était finalement heureuse de cette grossesse réalisa-t-elle, elle savait qu'Oliver serait lui aussi plus qu'heureux. Jamie lui avait déjà posé la question de savoir si un jour il aurait un frère ou une sœur, elle imaginait donc qu'il serait lui aussi content de cette nouvelle. Définitivement elle ne savait pas où était le problème.

« Je…je sais pas Tommy….je me demande si je ne suis pas effrayée par tant de bonheur. » Finit-elle par dire, elle leva les yeux au ciel sous la stupidité de sa réflexion. « C'est vrai avec Cooper quand on a eu Jamie ça été le début de la fin….et je ne veux pas connaître ça avec Oliver…il est…celui que j'attends depuis toujours…..et je…enfin si….. »

« Hey…boucle d'or…..Oliver n'est pas Cooper. Jamais il n'agirait de la même façon. » La rassura Tommy. « Il se plierait en quatre pour toi et ton fils juste pour vous faire plaisir, alors crois moi être lié à toi par un enfant ne lui fera pas peur….c'est juste dans ta tête chérie. »

Felicity hocha la tête doucement se disant que Tommy n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait toujours tendance à comparer son histoire avec Oliver à celle qu'elle avait vécue avec Cooper, et elle devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Avec Oliver tout avait toujours coulé de source, ils s'entendaient bien sur tout les plans, voyaient les choses de la même façon, même sur l'éducation de Jamie ils étaient d'accord.

« Vous êtes prêts ? On attends plus que vous. » Oliver venait de faire son entrée, il regarda Tommy et Felicity et fronça les sourcils à voir leur air grave. « Tout va bien….tu n'as pas décidé de laisser tomber ma sœur trois minutes avant de lui dire _oui_ j'espère ? » Demanda-t-il à Tommy en rigolant à moitié.

« T'es dingue ! » Répliqua Tommy avec une légère grimace. « Pour une fois que je trouve une fille qui me supporte je la garde. Je suis prêt. » Dit-il sûr de lui en tendant la main à Felicity. « Allez amène moi à cette brune qui me rends complètement fou. » Felicity saisit sa main tendue et éclata de rire, suivit d'Oliver qui rassuré alla retrouver sa sœur afin de la conduire à son tour à Tommy.

####

Le mariage avait été un moment émouvant et fabuleux, aussi bien pour les mariés que pour les invités. On sentait l'amour transpirer à travers leurs regards et tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que, même si tout les séparait et qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas destinés à se rencontrer, ne pas les voir ensemble semblait une hérésie.

Oliver et Felicity avaient été heureux de participer au bonheur des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans leur vie. Ils ne se lassaient pas de les voir sourire, rire et s'embrasser. Ils avaient l'impression de les avoir conduits à ce moment précis et cela leur gonflait le cœur de joie.

« Tu te rends compte que si Tommy ne t'avait jamais forcé la main à m'embaucher, nous ne serions pas là…à cet instant précis….toi dans mes bras à danser tendrement enlacés. » Oliver finit sa phrase en pouffant légèrement. Felicity le suivit et caressa d'un geste tendre la base de ses cheveux courts.

« Je sais….et je demande bien ce que serait ma vie sans toi. » Dit-elle tendrement en le fixant.

« Tu sais…ce qu'a dit Thea tout à l'heure….je me fiche qu'on soit mariés ou pas. » Il voulait la rassurer et lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise à chaque fois que ce sujet ne serait pas loin. « On s'aime et j'adore notre vie comme elle est…le reste c'est du superflu. »

Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer à le voir si…tendu à lui parler de mariage. Elle n'avait jamais été une fille à penser toute petite à ce qu'elle voudrait comme robe ou comme cérémonie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de trouver l'homme qui la ferait se sentir spéciale et qui ne verrait qu'elle. Elle l'avait trouvé, et elle n'était pas certaine que le fait de se marier accentue encore ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Oliver….tellement fort. » Elle arrêta de danser. « Et je ne veux pas que tu penses que mon refus de t'épouser c'est parce que je ne t'aime pas, bien au contraire. » Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et se décida à être plus claire dans ses propos. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mariage pour être rassurée sur tes sentiments….on s'aime. On a réussi à se trouver malgré tout ce qui pouvait nous éloigner et rien ne sera jamais plus fort que ça…..je ne suis pas une fille qui rêve de se marier….mais si pour toi c'est une preuve ultime que je t'aime...je suis prête à le faire. »

Oliver comprenait ce qu'elle lui disait, elle avait raison. Ils s'aimaient et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ils étaient restés unis et plus amoureux qu'au premier jour.

« Ok... » Répondit Oliver.

« Ok...oui ? » Demanda Felicity afin d'être certaine d'avoir compris.

« Non ! » Dit-il rapidement. Il grimaça devant son manque de clarté.

« Non ? » Répéta-t-elle ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire ce _non_.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu m'aimes….je le sais. Donc….non. » Felicity fut soulagée et rassurée de sa réponse. Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se rapprocha d'Oliver.

« Tu te rends compte que nous avons refusé mutuellement nos demandes en mariage ? » Il hocha la tête. « On est complètement dingues. »

« Complètement. » Renchérit Oliver en la serrant un peu plus. « Et si on s'échappait et qu'on allait fêter rien que tous les deux ce refus. » Felicity gloussa à cette demande et hocha la tête ravie de cette idée. « Ok…je vais voir ta mère pour qu'elle s'occupe de Jamie et on file discrètement….enfin le plus discrètement possible parce qu'avec ta mère…. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et Felicity éclata de rire.

Elle chercha des yeux les jeunes mariés et partit les remercier pour cette magnifique journée tout en les félicitant une fois de plus. Tommy lui lançant un regard ou elle pouvait y lire de nombreuses questions, il l'enlaça et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Tu vas lui dire ? » Felicity se dégagea de son étreinte et hocha la tête avec un timide sourire. « Ok….il va être heureux tu sais. » Chuchota-t-il afin qu'elle seule entende.

« Oui je sais….il vient de refuser de m'épouser. » Dit-elle sous le regard d'incompréhension de son ami. « C'est une longue histoire….mais on a décidé qu'on avait pas besoin de ça. » Felicity prit congé assez vite et rejoignit Oliver qui l'attendait sagement à la porte.

####

Le trajet jusque chez eux se fit dans un silence relatif, ils avaient échangé sur la journée, mais sans plus. Felicity était dans ses pensées se demandant bien comment elle allait pouvoir annoncer sa grossesse à Oliver. Elle le savait depuis ce matin et n'avait pas réfléchi à ça. Elle n'avait même pas imaginé lui dire si vite.

« On est arrivé, chérie. » Oliver saisit sa main et la sortit de sa rêverie. « Ça va ? »

« Oui ça va. » Ils descendirent de voiture et Felicity se sentit soulever dans les airs une fois la porte de la maison ouverte. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle à Oliver qui montait déjà à l'étage.

« Je porte ma future non épouse pour franchir le seuil de cette maison. » Il la regarda et éclata de rire. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a décidé de ne pas se marier que je ne peux pas respecter cette tradition. »

« Effectivement. » Répondit Felicity en rigolant à son tour. Oliver arriva dans leur chambre et la déposa doucement au sol en la gardant contre lui un moment.

« Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire….pendant ce temps tu te relaxes. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez. Felicity le regarda partir et ne bougea pas de sa place pendant un moment.

Elle devait lui annoncer, mais comment ? Cette question tournait inlassablement dans sa tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la soirée. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et décida de commencer par prendre une douche, cela allait lui faire du bien et elle espérait aussi que ça lui éclaircirait les idées.

Une fois chose faite, elle fut déçue. Elle était toujours aussi perdue et anxieuse à l'idée de prononcer ces trois petits mots _je suis enceinte_. Elle leva les yeux au ciel de son angoisse, elle savait qu'il allait être heureux. Elle s'observa un temps dans le miroir et observa particulièrement ses seins et son ventre.

Rien pour l'instant ne donnait d'indice sur sa grossesse, elle avait pris un peu de poitrine et ses seins étaient plus sensibles, mais à part elle personne ne pouvait le remarquer. Ses yeux tombèrent un peu plus bas, sur son ventre encore bien plat. Un sourire fendit son visage, un bébé….elle allait avoir un bébé.

Elle était enfin heureuse en pensant à ce bébé, depuis ce matin elle oscillait entre la joie et la peur, mais en se voyant maintenant elle était heureuse et n'avait plus qu'une envie, partager cette nouvelle avec Oliver. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa doucement, elle avait déjà hâte qu'il pointe et de sentir son bébé bouger sous sa paume.

« Désolé pour l'attente mais je ne trouvais pas les coupes à champagne et ….. » Oliver s'interrompit quand il arriva à la porte de la salle de bains et qu'il vit Felicity de profil à s'admirer les mains sur son ventre. Son regard remonta lentement vers son visage. « Je…tu….et….enfin je…. »

« Je suis enceinte. » Répondit-elle à sa phrase incohérente. Elle rigola doucement soulagée d'avoir pu énoncer ces trois petits mots si clairement. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes à voir ceux d'Oliver se remplir aussi.

Oliver avait le cœur qui battait la chamade à cette nouvelle. Un bébé…il allait avoir un bébé avec Felicity, son rêve ultime était en train de se réaliser. Il s'approcha pas à pas d'elle et se stoppa dans son dos toujours son regard rivé sur elle à travers le miroir. Il posa à son tour ses mains sur son ventre et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et déposa un tendre baiser à sa base.

« Merci chérie….merci pour ce cadeau. » Murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Felicity resserra son étreinte et se moula encore plus contre son torse. « Depuis quand ? »

« Je le sais depuis ce matin. » Répondit-elle tout bas. « Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. » Elle gloussa et le sentit la serrer contre lui.

« Peu importe comment…c'était juste…parfait. » Il se décolla et la fit se retourner lentement, il saisit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda intensément. « Je t'aime. » Il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et se pencha vers elle afin de l'embrasser.

Il prit son temps, voulant savourer ce premier baiser d'une nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait pour eux. Après avoir connu chacun de leur côté des moments difficiles, ils avaient réussi à se construire une vie et une famille recomposée qui s'agrandissait encore. Ce bébé serait le train d'union entre leurs deux histoires douloureuses.

Felicity s'accrocha au cou d'Oliver et se perdait totalement dans ce baiser qui lui faisait un effet incroyable. Elle sentait ses sens en éveil et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre sur place sous ce baiser langoureux et sensuel. Elle se redressa un peu et se serra contre lui, sa poitrine frottait contre son torse et cela lui déclencha une traînée de frissons.

Elle gémit à sentir ses tétons se dresser contre le torse d'Oliver et encore il n'était pas déshabillé. Elle glissa ses mains de son cou à sa chemise qu'elle commença à déboutonner rapidement. Elle écarta vite les deux pans de la chemise et posa ses mains sur son torse.

Oliver se laissait faire et la regardait le déshabiller avec envie. Quand il sentit sa peau sur la sienne une envie fulgurante d'elle le saisit et il la souleva d'un geste sûr et appliqué pour la poser sur le plan de travail de la salle de bains. Felicity chercha la ceinture de son pantalon et l'en délivra sans attendre.

Oliver la rapprocha un peu de lui et passa une main entre leurs deux corps à la recherche de son humidité. Il gémit quand il la sentit plus que prête.

« Chérie…. » Grogna-t-il dans son oreille, il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et de son boxer et se présenta à son entrée. Il se recula un peu afin de la voir, il saisit son menton et plongea dans ses yeux bleus.

« Oliver…. » Plaida Felicity frustrée qu'il s'arrête comme ça. Elle leva son regard vers lui et plongea à son tour dans ses yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire et le sentit avancer en elle doucement. « Oh mon…. » Ses mots se perdirent sur les lèvres d'Oliver quand il emprisonna sa bouche pour un baiser avide et urgent.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus en elle, et se stoppa afin de se contrôler. La sentir autour de lui si chaude et humide lui faisait perdre la tête. Il la sentait plus réceptive et plus sensible à chaque caresse ou baiser, et il savait d'avance qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Felicity le tenait contre elle ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne de trop. Elle avait besoin de le sentir, de sentir sa peau sur la sienne, son souffle dans son cou, ses yeux dans les siens. Toutes ses sensations étaient exacerbées et elle en voulait toujours plus. Elle sentait Oliver aller et venir, elle s'entendait gémir et cela l'excitait encore plus. Elle accorda ses mouvements aux siens et sentit son orgasme grossir encore un peu plus.

Un feu intense lui vrillait les reins et le ventre, elle ne pouvait lutter contre ça. Oliver la resserra encore un peu plus contre lui en encerclant sa taille, elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses et le sentit encore plus se perdre en elle. Elle sentait une vague de plaisir prête à déferler sur elle et dans un dernier déhanchement elle se laissa emporter par le plaisir, Oliver ne tardant pas à la rejoindre.

####

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut, elle se releva dans son lit ne se souvenant plus où elle était. Elle fut soulagée quand en tournant la tête elle vit Oliver à ses côtés et reconnue leur chambre. Elle l'observa un moment dormir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en pensant à leur bébé. Elle posa une main sur son ventre serrant celle d'Oliver s'y trouvant déjà.

Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte ayant envie de voir son fils. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et elle avait besoin d'être certaine qu'il allait bien. Elle se dirigea en silence vers la chambre de Jamie et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Lui aussi dormait profondément en serrant son doudou.

Elle rigola, lui qui voulait toujours qu'on le traite en grand, à cet instant il semblait si petit à serrer sa licorne qui le suivait toujours. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il s'était autant attaché à cette peluche. C'était une peluche qu'elle avait achetée quand elle était enceinte de lui, ce jour là elle était persuadée d'avoir une petite fille et s'était aventurée à acheter des choses uniquement destinés à une petite fille.

Et pour une raison inconnue Jamie avait toujours adoré cette peluche et avait décrété que c'était la seule qu'il voulait, il ne s'en séparait jamais pour dormir. Elle sentit un poids se poser à ses côtés sur le lit et une tête glisser dans son cou et se poser sur son épaule.

« Il a fait un cauchemar ? » Chuchota Oliver dans son oreille.

« Non…j'avais juste besoin de le voir. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton, son regard sur son fils. « Il grandit trop vite…il va avoir 11 ans et bientôt on parlera d'université et de petites copines…. » Oliver rigola doucement.

« Je crois qu'on a encore un peu de temps pour tout ça. » La rassura Oliver. « Je crois surtout que tu es nostalgique depuis que tu sais que tu es enceinte….mais tu sais…il va être aux anges et ne parler que de ça durant des jours. »

Oliver passa un bras autour de sa taille et se colla à elle son regard perdu sur Jamie. « Il m'a dit une fois que je ferai un super papa….j'espère qu'il aura raison. » Finit-il d'une voix faible. Felicity fut touchée de son ton et des paroles de son fils. Elle posa une main sur le bras d'Oliver en se tournant vers lui.

« Tu es un super papa chéri….depuis le premier jour où tu es arrivé dans notre vie tu t'occupes de Jamie comme s'il était ton fils…tu passes des heures à l'écouter parler de son jeu ou de son dernier match, vous me rendez folle tous les deux à passer des après midis complètes à jouer à la console de jeu, tu sais lui poser des limites et surtout tu sais lui donner confiance en lui…..tout ça fait de toi un papa génial. »

« Merci. » Répondit simplement Oliver ému. « Ils se fixèrent un instant et il se leva. « J'ai très envie d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'un nouveau membre de notre famille est attendu. » Il aida Felicity à se lever et posa une main sur son ventre. « Je vais préparer un petit déjeuner monstrueux et on va leur dire. Tu es d'accord ? » Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui souffla un _oui_ contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

####

« J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu nous as plus ou moins obligé à venir ce matin. » Oliver regarda sa sœur avec un petit sourire en coin. Il s'était agité en cuisine avant d'appeler sa sœur et Tommy et de leur conseiller de venir s'ils voulaient encore avoir une chance d'entrer dans leur maison.

Tommy n'avait pas été ravi prétextant qu'il venait de se marier et qu'il comptait profiter encore un peu de sa femme. Oliver n'avait pas relevé, mais il lui avait fortement conseiller de venir s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de Felicity.

Il jeta un œil sur les personnes présentes à table. Donna et Quentin ne quittaient pratiquement pas Felicity des yeux ayant bien compris que la nouvelle qu'ils allaient apprendre allait bouleverser sa vie et Donna oscillait entre joie et peur. Jamie quand à lui avait supplié sa mère de lui dire à l'oreille ce que c'était quand elle lui avait interdit de se jeter sur la télé pour son émission du matin.

Seul Tommy semblait serein et devait connaître la raison de cette réunion, Oliver n'en doutait pas. Il avait toujours été présent dans la vie de Felicity dans les moments les plus importants. Il savait qu'elle avait du se confier sur sa grossesse.

« Ok….si nous sommes tous ici, c'est parce que Felicity et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Dit-il d'une voix forte et sûr de lui. Donna eut un petit cri en regardant Oliver.

« Vous allez vous marier ! » s'exclama-t-elle provoquant un cri de joie chez Thea et Jamie qui sautèrent presque de leurs chaises.

« Non maman….on ne va pas se marier. » Felicity mit fin à leurs espoirs tout de suite. « C'est autre chose….Oliver… » L'encouragea-t-elle d'un tendre sourire.

« On va…..Felicity est enceinte. On va avoir un bébé. » Finit-il par dire hésitant. Après un instant de flottement où tout le monde fut surpris, Donna se leva et cria sa joie. Elle se précipita vers sa fille et l'entoura.

« Oh ma chérie, c'est une super nouvelle ! Je suis tellement contente, c'est encore mieux qu'un mariage ! » Dit-elle en embrassant sa fille dans les cheveux et sur le visage. « Et toi Oliver….je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux après ce que Cooper vous a fait endurer…..c'est….je suis contente ! » Finit-elle à bout de souffle.

« Bon mamie…je peux aussi serrer maman ! » Demanda Jamie agacé de l'attitude de sa grand-mère. Donna fit une grimace qui fit rire tout le monde et se poussa. Jamie s'approcha alors de sa mère. « Je suis content maman….je veux juste avoir un petit frère pour lui apprendre le football. » Felicity rigola en serrant son fils contre elle.

« Je ne te promets rien mon cœur….c'est pas moi qui décide. » Lui dit-elle dans ses cheveux. Jamie se dégagea des bras de sa mère et se dirigea vers Oliver. Il se jeta dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille. « Je suis trop content….t'es un super papa, c'est pour ça que je veux un petit frère….les filles c'est sympa mais ça comprend rien au football. » Oliver éclata de rire et serra à son tour Jamie.

« Merci champion…..et tu sais quoi ? Si c'est une fille on lui apprendra tout du football. » Dit-il au jeune garçon en levant sa main attendant qu'il la frappe.

« Ok. » Jamie frappa la main d'Oliver en rigolant, heureux.

Felicity reçu les félicitations des jeunes mariés et dû lutter contre les larmes quand Tommy lui souffla qu'elle méritait ce bonheur qui s'offrait à elle. Thea était heureuse pour son frère, il avait enfin atteint ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé il n'avait jamais baissé les bras.

Elle passa dans les bras de Quentin qui la félicita à son tour en la serrant fort contre lui. Elle le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour elle depuis qu'il fréquentait sa mère et ce dernier la remercia à son tour pour rendre Donna encore une fois grand-mère. Et lui annonça qu'avec cette nouvelle ils allaient rester en ville un moment.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester à Starling….Oliver est là et le bébé ne naîtra pas avant des mois. » Elle ne voulait en aucun cas être responsable d'un quelconque changement de leur vie.

« Si….Donna adore voyager et voir du pays…..mais vous lui manquez tous. Elle ne me dit rien mais je le sais…depuis le procès elle….elle veut profiter de chaque instant avec toi ou avec Jamie. Elle a eu peur de le perdre et maintenant avec ce bébé…..ce n'est pas un sacrifice Felicity, je fais juste plaisir à la femme que j'aime. » Felicity fut touchée de cette raison et serra Quentin dans ses bras.

« Merci….elle nous manque aussi. » Elle se décala et le fixa dans les yeux. « Je…je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire mais….merci beaucoup pour la rendre heureuse. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile et la voir si épanouie c'est un vrai bonheur….. » Quentin se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sourire, lui aussi vivait un bonheur parfait.

####

Jamie regardait le contrat devant lui. Après des années de rêves et de sacrifices, il touchait enfin le but ultime, signer un contrat professionnel dans une équipe. Et pas n'importe laquelle, son équipe préférée. Il était fier de lui et de son parcours et il savait qu'il ne le devait qu'à une seule personne, Oliver.

Même si sa mère l'avait toujours encouragé et soutenue, Oliver avait été celui qui l'avait poussé à croire à ses rêves et à l'aider à ne pas renoncer même quand c'était dur et qu'il doutait. Cet homme arrivé un jour par hasard dans sa vie de petit garçon avait chamboulé son destin et il l'aimait comme un père. Ce qu'il était à ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme tel.

Après l'annonce de la grossesse de sa mère leur vie avait repris son cours. Felicity occupée par son entreprise, Oliver avec son restaurant et lui avec l'école. Seulement une chose avait changé, sa mère avait décidé de lever le pied un pied un peu et de profiter pleinement de sa grossesse.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire quand elle l'attendait se consacrant uniquement à ses études et à l'élaboration des prémices de Smoak T. Elle voulait donc se reposer et arriver à terme dans de bonnes conditions et surtout elle voulait lui consacrer du temps. Felicity ne voulait pas que son fils se sente délaissé par l'arrivée de ce bébé et qu'il pense qu'il comptait moins que lui.

Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Pour sa mère et Oliver il avait toujours été une priorité, même quand ce bébé était née. Bien évidemment ils étaient moins disponible pour lui, mais il passait toujours avant n'importe quoi. Quand sa mère avait accouché il avait pris son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux et avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait afin que ses parents soit fier de lui.

Et ça avait été le cas. Il s'était occupé de ce bébé comme il le pouvait pour un enfant de son âge, il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait et surtout l'avait aimé de tout son cœur. Son petit frère avait été sa priorité de petit garçon durant un moment.

Quand sa mère avait appris qu'elle allait avoir un autre garçon il avait sauté au plafond, son vœu avait été exaucé. Felicity avait eu un peu plus de mal, même si elle était heureuse, elle aurait voulu avoir une petite fille, Oliver lui de son côté était aux anges. Il allait avoir un second fils, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Jamie il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette conversation. Cooper venait de réapparaître dans sa vie et il n'avait pas voulu le voir. Depuis le procès pour sa garde il avait dû avoir de ses nouvelles trois ou quatre fois et il avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui dans sa vie.

« Jamie….il reste ton père, tu ne pourras pas changer ça. » Oliver avait tenté de le raisonner et d'au moins accepter qu'il le rencontre. Cooper n'était pas en forme et il voulait voir son fils. Il s'en voulait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait des années plus tôt et voulait avoir en quelque sorte le pardon de son fils et ainsi partir l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.

« Non Oliver il est loin d'être mon père….il est juste mon géniteur. » Avait-il répondu d'une voix en colère. « Il n'a pas hésité une seconde à vouloir me séparer de maman et de toi et tout ça pourquoi ?! Un poste de PDG ! Il est ignoble et je….je ne veux pas le voir. » Oliver avait compris sa position mais avait quand même ajouté.

« Jamie….réfléchi bien. Il est malade et….même si je sais qu'il t'a déçu et brisé le cœur, tu devrais aller le voir. Mais pas pour lui….pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu regrettes de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir. » Oliver s'était rapproché de lui et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. « Ça va te hanter le reste de ta vie…tu as l'occasion de lui faire tes adieux et de le soulager un peu de sa peine…..je sais que c'est dur et que tu le détestes…mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. À un moment de sa vie s'était un homme bien avec des principes et qui a aimé ta mère. C'est cet homme là que tu dois respecter. »

« Ok…je vais réfléchir. » Avait-il capitulé touché des paroles d'Oliver. « Mais je voudrais que tu saches que pour moi…c'est toi mon père et j'avais raison depuis le début…t'es un super papa. » Les deux hommes s'étaient regardés un moment avant qu'Oliver ne s'avance à nouveau vers Jamie et le prenne dans ses bras.

« Merci chéri….pour moi aussi tu es mon fils, peu importe la façon dont tu es entré dans ma vie. Tu es mon petit garçon. » Avait dit Oliver en se détachant de Jamie la voix tremblante. « Ta mère et toi avez été une bénédiction dans ma vie…je n'ai jamais regretté une seule seconde de vous avoir rencontré. » Les deux hommes s'était fixés avant de se tomber à nouveau dans les bras.

Suite à cette discussion Jamie avait décidé de rendre visite à son père, Oliver avait touché la corde sensible et après en avoir débattu avec sa mère il avait accepté de le rencontrer. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné ses actions mais avait un peu apaisé ses angoisses et ses regrets avant que Cooper ne meurt.

Oliver l'avait aidé à s'accomplir et à devenir un homme bien. Il lui devait beaucoup, sa mère avait été présente et l'aimait mais elle ne pouvait pas remplacer une figure paternelle. C'est un toussotement qui le fit revenir au contrat qu'il devait signer.

« Il y a un problème Jamie ? Un point a été oublié ? » Demanda John Diggle angoissé que sa nouvelle recrue décide finalement de ne pas signer.

« Quoi ?!...oh non je….j'étais dans mes pensées et je….je rêvassais. » Répondit-il en portant à nouveau son attention sur le contrat. Il le parcourut et un détail attira son attention. « Si en fait….il y a un point sur lequel je voudrai revenir… » Il entoura le point en question et expliqua sa décision à John.

« Ok….sans problème…..bienvenu dans l'équipe Jamie. » Diggle se leva et serra la main du jeune homme heureux de réaliser son rêve.

####

« Allez dépêchez-vous ! On va rater le début ! » Felicity rigolant à voir son fils s'agiter dans tous les sens. Ils étaient à Los Angeles depuis deux jours et aujourd'hui était le grand jour pour Jamie. Il jouait son premier match en tant que professionnel et bien évidemment toute la famille avait fait le déplacement.

« Connor… » Plaida Felicity en arrivant dans le salon de leur suite. « …..Jamie ne joue que dans trois heures et nous sommes à côté du stade….nous serons à l'heure mon ange, promis. » Connor hocha la tête et se jeta dans le canapé.

« Oui, mais je veux le voir il me manque et je veux aussi lui souhaiter bonne chance. » Felicity regarda son fils avec tendresse en prenant place à ses côtés. Malgré leurs 11 années d'écart ses deux fils s'entendaient bien et étaient complices. Elle avait eu peur au début que Jamie ne se sente délaissé mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

« Je sais….à moi aussi il me manque. » Elle se colla à son fils et posa sa tête sur la sienne. « Mais c'est comme ça chéri….on doit le laisser vivre son rêve….et on le suivra autant qu'on peut..ok ? » Connor hocha la tête et se rapprocha de sa mère encore un peu lui réclamant un câlin.

Oliver arriva dans le salon et ne pu retenir un sourire à les voir ainsi. Connor allait bientôt fêter ses dix ans mais il était toujours aussi proche de sa mère et aussi tactile avec elle. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux et prit place aux côtés de Felicity. Il l'entoura de ses bras à son tour et posa une main sur son fils.

« Papa….à toi aussi il te manque Jamie ? » Demanda Connor d'une voix étouffée.

« Oui chéri… beaucoup. » Oliver fixa son fils et le prit dans ses bras. « C'est normal qu'il nous manque….et toi aussi tu nous manqueras quand tu partiras vivre ta vie. Mais on est heureux pour lui parce qu'il vit son rêve…et que j'espère que toi aussi tu vivras le tien. » Connor sembla ravi de cette réponse et se cala entre ses deux parents. Felicity n'avait pas quitté des yeux Oliver pendant qu'il parlait. Elle était toujours surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il trouvait toujours les bons mots pour tout le monde.

« Allez va chercher tes affaires, on va tenter de voir ton frère un peu plus tôt. » Connor ne se fit pas prier et fila dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires. Oliver porta alors son regard vers Felicity.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement en la regardant.

« Rien….juste que tu es un super papa. » Réussit-elle à dire émue de ce qu'elle venait de voir. « Si nos enfants sont si épanouis c'est grâce à toi. » Oliver fit la moue, pas certain de ça.

« Je ne suis pas tout seul pour les élever. » Répondit-il en pouffant. « J'ai une super aide….sans la mère extraordinaire que tu es je n'y arriverai pas. » Felicity allait répondre quand leur fils hurla depuis la porte qu'il était prêt. Ils éclatèrent de rire et prirent la direction du stade, ils allaient assister à un moment important de la vie de leur petit Jamie.

Toute la famille Smoak-Queen-Merlyn-Lance était installée dans la tribune VIP du stade. Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le terrain et Connor ne cachait pas son excitation de voir rentrer son frère. Il était en première loge avec Robbie son cousin qui était un peu plus jeune que lui.

« Tu crois que eux aussi on va en faire des footballeurs ? » Demanda Tommy à Oliver en visant leurs deux fils.

« J'en sais rien mais en tout cas ils sont motivés….y a de l'espoir. » Rigola Oliver. Soudain la foule cria et scanda des slogans en tout genre. La famille se leva dans l'espoir de voir apparaître Jamie. Finalement Oliver le trouva et resta sans voix devant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il sentit de suite la main de Felicity dans la sienne et sa tête posée contre son épaule.

« Il voulait absolument jouer son premier match avec ton nom sur son maillot. » Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. « C'était important que tu sois avec lui sur le terrain aujourd'hui. » Oliver écoutait Felicity et avait en même temps son regard rivé sur Jamie qui le fixait lui aussi. « Il est fier de porter ton nom…et je suis fière moi aussi qu'il le porte. » Oliver serra sa main et retint toute une flopée d'émotion, il voulait profiter de cet instant et ne rien louper.

Une fois la cérémonie d'ouverture terminée, Oliver tourna enfin son visage vers sa compagne et la prit dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais à quel point je vous aime. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée dans son cou. Felicity se laissa bercer et aller à cette étreinte.

« Nous aussi on t'aime chéri….tellement. » Elle se recula un peu et chercha ses yeux. « Je t'aime. » Ajouta-t-elle avec une tendresse extrême qui lui tira une larme. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient et savaient qu'ils avaient une chance extraordinaire d'avoir réussi à créer une famille recomposée aussi soudée et aimante.

« Bon les amoureux….vous êtes mignons, mais là vous ratez le moment de gloire de votre fils. » Tommy éclata de rire à les voir d'un coup se tourner vers le terrain et exploser de joie au point que Jamie venait de marquer. Ils se levèrent d'un coup les mains en l'air heureux pour Jamie, son premier match se passait bien.

####

Felicity vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était en place. Jamie rentrait ce soir à la maison après sa première saison en championnat. Elle était heureuse d'avoir de nouveau son fils chez elle pour ses vacances, elle se doutait que d'ici quelques mois il volerait de ses propres ailes alors elle voulait profiter de lui avant.

« Maman ! » Cria Connor la cherchant. Il finit par la trouver dans le jardin et se planta devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a chéri ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle vit son air plutôt grave. Elle vit son fils tourner sa question dans sa tête ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. « Pose ta question comme elle vient. » Rigola-t-elle en le voyant triturer ses doigts.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas te marier avec papa ? » Felicity perdit son sourire à cette question pour le moins….franche. « Vous vous aimez, moi je m'appelle Queen et même Jamie s'appelle Queen sur le terrain alors que papa n'est pas son vrai papa….je comprends pas. » Expliqua très sérieusement Connor.

« Ok… » Après un moment de flottement, Felicity entraîna son fils au salon afin de lui expliquer. « Chéri….ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'aime ton père et moi qu'on est obligés de se marier. Ce qui est important c'est qu'on s'aime toujours et un peu plus fort tous les jours. » Felicity cherchait les bons mots pour lui expliquer qu'ils ne se marieraient jamais. « Quand on a appris que tu allais arriver dans notre vie…ça été le plus beau jour de notre vie, et rien ne pourra remplacer ce sentiment tu comprends ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Avoua penaud Connor. « Tu veux pas t'appeler Queen comme nous ? » Felicity éclata de rire à cette question.

« Connor….m'appeler comme vous ne fera pas que je vous aimerai plus fort. Je vous aime tous les trois très très fort….et si tu veux un secret… » Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence en s'approchant de son fils. « Dans mon cœur je m'appelle Queen….c'est ce qui compte. » Connor assimila les réponses de sa mère et accepta ses explications.

« Ok…je comprends…mais tu crois que papa n'est pas triste que tu veuilles pas te marier avec lui ? » Felicity eut un coup au cœur à cette question. Pour être honnête c'était un sujet qu'elle n'avait plus abordé avec Oliver depuis le soir du mariage de Thea et Tommy.

« J'espère pas. » Répondit-elle très franchement. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement à la porte. « Connor tu veux bien aller voir ta grand-mère, je suis persuadée qu'elle a besoin d'aide en cuisine. » Son fils ne se fit pas prier et fila rejoindre Donna tout en tapant dans la main de son père pour lui dire bonjour.

Felicity et Oliver se regardaient fixement sans rien dire. Il quitta l'encadrement de la porte et avança d'un pas vers Felicity. Il osa un sourire auquel elle répondit et fit encore un pas. Il se stoppa une fois qu'il pu voir clairement l'éclat de ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas triste que tu ne veuilles pas m'épouser. » Eclaircit-il tout de suite. « J'aime notre vie telle qu'elle est….et notre situation maritale. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Felicity rigola à son tour et se nicha dans les bras d'Oliver, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et apprécia cette étreinte.

« Je suis rassurée… » Dit-elle contre son torse, elle releva la tête et chercha ses yeux. « Mais si tu veux on…. »

« Non. » Oliver l'arrêta d'un baiser. « On a pas besoin de ça….tu es une Queen dans ton cœur et dans le mien….c'est ce qui compte. » Il lui fit un léger sourire et embrassa à nouveau ses lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas se marier, mais eux savaient que ce n'était pas le mariage ou le fait que Felicity porte le même nom qui changerait en mieux leur vie.

Leur vie était parfaite et comme ils l'avaient rêvé chacun de leur côté avant de se rencontrer. Ils avaient rêvé d'un partenaire aimant, qui n'hésiterait pas à tout faire pour l'autre, qui le soutiendrait dans n'importe quelle situation et c'est ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose.

Felicity ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère d'avoir voulu vivre sa vie ce qui l'avait conduit à rencontrer Oliver. Sans son départ elle serait passée à côté de l'amour de sa vie, son fils aîné ne serait certainement jamais devenu ce qu'il était et Connor ne serait pas là. C'était des choses qu'elle n'imaginait pas.

Oliver remerciait Carly de lui avoir brisé le cœur, sans elle il n'aurait jamais quitté Central City et n'aurait jamais été la nounou de Jamie. Il n'aurait jamais rencontré cette blonde qui lui avait retourné le cœur et qui avait fait de sa vie une fête. Il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie, sa sœur avait trouvé le sien. Felicity lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau en lui confiant la garde de son fils et lui avait fait un second merveilleux cadeau en lui donnant Connor. Définitivement il n'avait pas besoin d'être son mari, elle était à lui, comme lui était à elle.

« Je t'aime » Se dirent-ils en même temps avant de sceller d'un baiser cet aveu.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de cette histoire avec un Olicity différent mais qui j'espère vous a plu.**

 **Pour la dernière fois j'attends vos avis et commentaires sur ce dernier chapitre...et comme vous avez pu le constater Felicity n'a pas dit _oui_ à Oliver ****malgré la naissance de leur fils. Pour une fois ils sont heureux mais pas mariés...après tout c'est ce qui compte...**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction, merci à ceux qui ont commenté sur chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous ait autant plu, c'est toujours une surprise à chaque fois.**

 **Merci à ma beta adorée et** **extraordinaire de m'avoir une fois de plus suivi sur cette fiction. Je te remercie pour tout le temps que tu me consacres et pour tes avis pertinents. Merci simplement d'être là.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction mais Stemily cette fois-ci, je sais que certaines d'entre vous l'attendent avec impatience...et une autre fiction Olicity est prévue à la suite. Elle est déjà écrite et encore une fois elle est très différente de tout ce que j'ai déjà fait.**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt pour ceux qui me suivent sur le Stemily et à plus tard pour ceux qui me suivent sur le Olicity.**


End file.
